What A Pair Of Shoes Can Do
by Abizeau
Summary: Abigael submits her name in the next Selection of Prince Adam, Queen Eadlyn and King Kile's son, but only for the money that comes with it. After a lot of twists and turns and discovering dark secrets about the Royal Family, she will realise that a few new pairs of heels can change your life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! thanks for coming here! =)**

 **the first two or three chapters are a little slow, but we get to know the caracters... please read on for tense twists and turns ;-) You'll love it, I guarantee it ;-)**

 ** _Chapter One_**

The last Selection was twenty-two years ago, when Princess Eadlyn chose Kile Woodwork. Eadlyn did not become a Woodwork, Kile became a Schreave, so the Royal line would be continued. They married a few months after the end of the Selection, but didn't have children before three or four years. Princess Eadlyn wasn't ready for them. But I remember my mother telling me how much pressure the whole of Illéa put on them to produce an Heir. And they finally did. Prince Adam was born just two years before me. And Prince Tristan one year after me, and then the twin Princesses Lou Ann and Mary Ann, 7 years later.

When the prince was born, they prepared a ginormous ceremony for his christening, and at the same time, Eadlyn and Kile's Coronation as Queen and Prince Consort, because no title could be more powerful than Eadlyn's. But "Prince Consort" is childish and to long to say, so everyone calls him King. Even the Queen herself!

Even though the old King Maxon and Queen Amercia tried not to have a Selection for Princess Eadlyn, They still had to, for political reasons. And now, the royal family can not back away from another Selection. The entire country is wainting on the next one. And I have to say that I am one of those. Since I am olny two years younger than Prince Adam, I know I am going to be in the eligible Daughters of Illéa. I've tried so hard not to fall in love with anybody before the next Selection, because I knew I had a chance to be selected. Maybe.

And know, I find myself in front of The Selection Letter I knew would come anytime soon, since Prince Adam just turned nineteen. I can't believe it is finally happening. And I know it would be a great help for my family if I went. I heard they pay good for going there. Even a few days as a Selected could help my family for the next year or two.

My mother is a seamstress in a big factory on the other side of town, the pay is not good, but with my father a bricklayer, we definitaly need the money. My older brother works with my dad, and I work at the shop were the clothes my mother makes are sold. We really need all the money we can get. My two little sisters are still at school, so no money there, and school is mandatory (Thanks to Queen America) for everyone. We pay school based on what we earn, so the richer citizens pay more than the poorer. Thank God. We wouldn't be able to put even one of them in school.

Everybody is looking at me, and I open the Letter. I read out loud:

" 'To the House of Parkher,

The recent census has confirmed that a single woman between the ages of sixteen and twenty currently resides in your home. We would like to make you aware of an upcoming opportunity to honour the great nation of Illéa.' " I pause. I know what's coming next, but I cannot bring myself to read it. Ben, my older brother, takes the letter from my hands and continues reading. " 'Our beloved Prince, Adam Schreave, has just comme of age this month. As he ventures into this new part of his life, he hopes to move forward with a partner, to marry a true Daughter of Illéa. If your eligilble daughter, sister or charge … _That's you, Aby!_ Is interested in possibly becoming the bride of Prince Adam and the adored princess of Illéa, please fill out the enclosed form and return it to your local Province Services Office. One Woman from eache province will be drawn at ramdom to meet the prince.' "

"I remember the letter from the last Selection, says Mom. It's exactly the same! What a bunch of lazy people…"

I stare at Mom for a few seconds.

"What? I never told My brother put his name in?"

A chorus of nos answer her.

"The letter's not finished, says Ben. 'Participants will be housed at the lovely Illéa Palace in Angeles for the duration of their stay. The families of each participant will be generously compensated for their service to the royal family. You will have a week to bring your forms in. Long live Queen Eadlyn!' There, you have it."

I've been waiting for this day all my life, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'll bring my hopes up for nothing. There are thousands of girls dreaming of becoming the next princess. Not me. Than why do I want this so bad? I think on it for a minute, deaf to the others talking around me. I'll do this for the money, stay as long as I can. IF I'm even selected. I get up, look for a pen that works and come back to my seat. Kate and Sue my little sisters are jumping around in the kitchen, dancing and already making plans, as if I'm already the princess. Ugh. That's never going to happen. Prince Adam is such a snob! At least that's what I see on TV. And so stiff! It's like he has a woodenplank fixed in his underwear that goes all the way to his neck. His father's a Woodwork, so I guess it makes sense!

Name: _Abigael Parkher_

Age: _17_

Pronvince: _Midston_

Height: _5'4_

Weight: _132 lbs_

Hair: _Black_

Eyes: _Blue_

Skin: _White_

Special Skills: _Bake cinamon rolls, Speak French, Sing_

"Aby, you better make yourself pretty when you go give your form."

"Why, Mom? I'me just giving an envelope…"

"They'll take a picture of you. That's what they did last time, and Max didn't know. He was in his work overalls and all muddy."

I make a mental note to dress good when I go tomorrow. But then again, I don't want to look different from myself. If I'm ever going in the Selection, I want to be myself from start to finish. And that's that.

The next morning, I dress up for the picture, but stay as much natural as I dare, beacause I know Mom is going to make a comment on something. It's June and the weather is already like midsummer down here. I put on my favorite skirt, it's dark gray and goes to the knees. When I turn really fast on myself, the skirts goes almost all the way up. Then I choose a light blue shirt, the same colour of my eyes. I put my hair in a messy bun, slip in very confortable black flats, put a tiny bit of lipstick, take an apple and a chunk of left over bread, and head to the local Province Services Office before going to work. When I arrive there, there is already a long line of girls waiting to put their name in the selection. I wave to one or two of my friends in the line. Most of my friends are guys anyway. After thirty minutes, I finally arrive at the window to give my enveloppe. They make me sign a form that states that everything in there is true. And then they bring me in a photo studio, make me sit on the stool, smile and snap a picture of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

After they've taken my picture, I head to work. I'm late. I didn't know there would be so many girls already this morning at the Service Office. But I cannot arrive sweaty at the store, so I take the bus, something I never do because it is expensive. But if I want to keep my job, that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make today.

I arrive at the store, enter and see there is no customer yet. Thomas and Bobby, the only two guy salesmen in the store, are behind the counter, waiting for the customers to come in. When they see me, Thomas smiles and comes to hug me hello, like he does everyday. I think that if I'm not selected, I'll think about Thomas… but for now I can't, and it's just so hard not to.

"So! You went to turn in your form, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late! I had to wait thirty minutes to get to the window! Girls can be very morning people when they want to…"

"Well I guess we wont have any custumers any time soon then, if they're all waiting in line. Bob, did your sister put her name in?" Bob walks to us.

"Yeah. And she's so exited, she's already Princess in her mind! I tried to tell her, there's only one in a thousand from each province."

"Haha! That's exactly what I said to my sisters this morning! I don't really think I have a chance, but still. I want to try."

Thomas looks at me wierd. "But why do you do it? You don't even like the guy, I mean!"

"I know. But if there's any chance at all to help my family, I'll do it."

"How will it even help? You're not gonna work here while you're there?"

Bob answers for me. "Dude! They're paid to go there!

"What?"

"That's right," I say. "Even a few days there can help my family for the next year. I'm planning to stay there as long as I can so we get enough money to make it through the few years ahead."

I can't believe I'm actually admitting this. But hey! Thomas and Bob are my best friends! "Look, when I get kicked out, IF I ever get selected, that is, I'll be back here like nothing ever happened, ok?"

And that's when the first customers come in. We break up our group to tend to them. The two other salesgirls are not here yet. I bet they're still waiting in that stupid line. I'm proud I got there early enough not to stand in the heating sun.

The rest of the week goes by without any incident. We had until Thursday to give our forms. But I guess they had them all by Monday morning. They send them all to Angeles for Friday, when Prince Adam will draw them out and call the Selected on Live Television, during the weekly Royal Report. I'm nervous. I don't know why.

Kate and Sue made paper crowns for all 6 of us to wear during the Report. Mom made popcorn, and Dad came home early: no one wants to miss this. The Report is at 8 o'clock. I haven't eaten all day, and my hands are sweaty. Why am I so nervous? I'm not going to be picked, anyway. Ha. One in a thousand for each province. It's not going to be me. Everything will back to normal tomorrow morning, and I will be free to think about Thomas when aver I want. But not before the Selection tonight.

We are all cramed on our sofa with the paper crowns or our heads and a huge bowl of popcorn on our laps. Ben is as nervous as me. I don't even know why. It's not like his name is in the Selection anyway. Mine is. I'me the only one with a right to be nervous!

At 8 o'clock sharp, the national anthem plays with an image of our national golden flag. After a few minutes, Emerson Moore comes up on the screen. I've seen him do the Royal Report for as long as I can remember. And this is his forst Selection. Gavril Fadaye, the last one, was to old to continue (he did three Selections!) and died a few years ago.

"Goooooood Evening! Ladies and Gentelmen, Boys and Giiiirls" he chants as always. "Tonight is the night y'all have been waiting for! And I bet some of you young ladies have been waiting for this night for a few years now. Am I right?" The crowd over there chears and screams. "But before we get to the exiting part, please welcome Queen Eadlyn who has a few announcements to make." He turns around and welcomes with his hand the Queen to sit in the chair next to him. "Well, good evening Your Majesty!" "Good evening Emerson." Her smile is genuine but Mom told me once that when Queen Eadlyn was a little bratty princess before her Selection. But by the time she had chosen King Kile, she was a totally different person.

The Queen goes on and on about things going on in Illéa, but I pay no attention to it, I'm way to nervous! Finally, she lets Emerson talk again, and goes back to her seat next to King Kile. Emerson calls Prince Adam, now, and Oh. My. God. He looks as nervous as a stiff woodenplank! Is he sweating, too? He sits akwardly next to Emerson but does not look at the camera.

"Prince Adam! Tell me: How are you feeling now, just before the draw of the 35 Selected young ladies?"

"Um… I have to admit I am a little nervous about it all…

"Why?"

"Because my life is going to be on a thin line for the next few months?"

"Well, all the Princes and Princesses who went through the Selection got out alive and have found love. Am I right?" The crowd applauses and cheers again. "So it shouldn't be to hard."

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"All, right, let's get to the exiting part where you draw the enveloppes and say the names out loud, all right?"

"Okay, let's do this." He really looks nervous. I'm afraid he's going to puke, right there on Nationl Live TV. I hope he doesn't. But he holds together. We can all see Prince Adam going to a side of the room that we didn't see yet with 35 huge glass bowls in a circle, filled to the top with all the yellow enveloppes in them. I can see him clenching and unclenching his fist, trying not to be sick. This must be horrifying to do on Live TV.

He goes to the first bowl, picks an enveloppe right on the top, faces the camera, puts on a rehearsed smile, opens it, and reads out loud "From Labrador, Miss Zoe Carter." A picture of Zoe Carter pops up on the screen for 3 seconds. Then vanishes and we see Prince Adam head for the second bowl. This time, he dives his arm all the way to the bottom and picks an enveloppe. He opens it and reads "From Clermont, Miss Grace Philipps" and a picture a the most beautiful girl on earth appears for 3 seconds. Her name suits her very well. And on and on it goes, from one bowl to the other. Sometimes picking from the top, soemetimes picking from the bottom, sometimes weighing two and choosing one. And the names and pictures flow on the screen, the minutes dragging by.

"From Paloma, Miss Ruth Clark".

"From St-George, Miss Rachel Davis".

"From Kent, Miss Alyssa Scott." And the names continue. I'm not really listening, telling myself that it is almost over. But them I hear Kate and Sue scream. I look at the screen and my face is there. Ben hugs me like he never did before, but I can't breathe, I feel totally numb and paralised. I made it in the Selection!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

The next few days all pass in a blurr. Officials come and go, making me sign things about rules and I don't remember anything exept the fact that I signed something that stated I was a virgin, and a non-written rule about never, ever, under no curcumstances, must say no to the Prince, whatever he's asking for. These are the only two things that my mind registered. Oh and that I have to take vitamins from now on, too. The mind can be pretty wierd sometimes.

Finally the day of my leaving comes up. I have to wear a _very_ short black skirt – I've never wore something so short! – and a white short sleeved shirt. I button it to the top. I hate it when to much skin is visible, and my legs are practically bare. At least I can cover my skin with the shirt. We can choose the shoes. I wear my black comfortable flats I wore for the picture (wich weren't seen, by the way), but at least it is something from home I can take, since from now on I will be dressed only with palace clothes. I just took and extra outfit for the day I'm kicked out. I wish I could wear something blue to go with my eyes, but I'm not allowed. We're all dressed the same.

There is one more thing I have to do before heading to the airport. I have to say goodbye from a stage with the Mayor of the town: My Show off. And it is all going to be filmed. Not Live, but it is still going on screen later on.

I don't know haow many people came, but the Town Square is packed. I don't know that many people. I guess they're juste curious. I scan the crowd, looking for familiar faces. I spot my Mom and Dad to the right, then Ben near them with Sue on his shoulders. Kate is also on somebody's shoulders, and it's Thomas. Oh God. Why is he here? And Bob is over there, too. The mayor is looking at me expectantly, like waiting for an aswer or something. But I didn't hear anything…

"What?"

He smiles, puts his arm aroun my shoulders and says "Hey, Somebody's nervous here! I said: Are you exited to go to Angeles?"

"Um, yeah, sure." I stammer.

"Would you like to say something to you fans down there before leaving?"

My blood goes cold for a second. I cannot think of anything to say… "Um, Goodbye?" The Mayor explodes in laughter and the crowd follows. I smile hesitantly, But the Mayor has already led me out of the stage on to the ground where my family and friends are waiting. I hug Bob, and then Thomas. Then I go to my Mom. "Stay yourself, okay? Don't let them change you in something you're not, okay?" She is almost crying. "Okay, Mom." And I hug her tight. Then Kate and Sue both hug me at the same time, screaming hysterically, but not sad at all: they want to see me go and become the next Princess. Yeah right.

My Dad comes next and he hugs me without saying anything. I think if he does he is going to cry. And we don't want that on TV. Lastly, Ben comes and hugs me so tight I can bearly breath. "Knock him dead, okay? Make him fall so much in love with you that he'll forget there are 34 other girls, okay? I love you, sis'!" I can feel he's about to cry. "Dont' cry Ben, please! Be strong for Mom and the girls. I love you too." And we stay there embraced like we are never going to see each other again. The Lady who is to take me to the airport makes us break appart. "Young Lady, I hope this young man here is not your boyfriend. Your not allowed that, you know?" Ben and I break appart and we both look at her. But we look so much alike with our black hair and blue eyes nobody can mistake us for anything else than brother and sister. "Oh." Is all she says.

She leads me to the car, and off we go. I look through the back window and see Ben growing smaller and smaller. After an hour drive, the airport is into view. I travel with two other girls, the one from Clermont, Grace Philpps, and the one from Carolina, Evelyn Turner. I'm the last one to arrive. My goodness. Grace is even more beatiful in real life! I can't get my eyes of her! And Evelyn looks like a Barbie doll! I didn't know it was possible to wear so much make-up. And here I am, trying to get my skirt to stay in place and to not let it go further up. Evelyn looks like she was born with a mini skirt and high heels.

"Ah, there you are Ladies! Follow me, please!" We follow the man to the airplane. I'm so nervous, I never flew before. Evelyn sits by herself in front of me, but Grace comes and sits next to me.

"I'm so nervous! Are you?"

"Oh yes, I say, I never flew before."

"Neither have I… and about meeting the Prince"?

"Yeah, I guess I am. I'm still not realising it's really happening, actually." I stare outside the window as we take off. I watch as the ground leaves us and we rise ubove the clouds. A few hours later, I feel the plane descending, and I look through the window again. The ground is coming at us fast. Grace is watching, too, and she takes hold of my hand. She's as nervous as I am. The landing goes smoothly and the plane stops. We are led outside, and Oh my goodness it's warm here. We are directed to a white Limo that is wating for us. We go in and sit. But we don't leave yet. I think we might be waiting for a few other girls.

Sure enough, ten minutes later three other girls, whom I don't remember from the Draw (due to my numbness) enter the car, and we're off. This time, heading to the Palace itself.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

It isn't long before we arrive at the beautiful light yellow Palace. The Limo enters the gates, and they close behind us. We stop just in front of the doors, where a thin Lady in a suit waits for us. As soon as we step outside, the Lady adresses us.

"Welcome, Ladies, to the Palace. I am Mariah, and I will be guiding you through the whole of your Selection. You are the last ones to arrive, we better hurry."

We are ushered in the Main Hall, and directed on our right to a large bright room – The Womens Room – where lots of little cubicles are installed here and there with chairs exactly like those at hairdressers, and large mirrors. I'm led to chair number 7. I sit and wait. But not for long because a young man with a red bow tie comes behind me and undoes my bun. He starts passing his finger through my hair.

"My goodness, Girl, your hair is so thick and so black! Is this even poossible?"

"Um yeah. I never died them."

"They're beautiful, Darling! I'm just gonna put something in them just to make them smoother, okay? And I'll just cut an inch or two 'cause they're a little damadged on the bottom, okay? But don't worry, you'll still have them long!" And do hope they will! They go all the way to the small of my back. It took me years! "All right! I need a manucure, here!" he yells and two ladies in a white shirt appear. They each take a hand and start working on my nails. I look to the other girls and see all have long fake nails.

"Oh please, I don't want long fake nails. Just do something natural, okay?" They both look at me like i'm a ghost or something. In no more thand 15 minutes, my nails are done: short, natural, in a nude color. Good. During that time, the haidresser has put a pink cream in my hair to smoothen them, and trimed just two inches. Now he is drying them and I guess he will do something fancy with them.

The make-up team comes next. They scrub me in vanilla lotion. The smell is so strong I think I'm going to be sick. I smell like vanilla pudding. Ew. Before they start anything on my face, I tell them to go light. I don't want to look like a clown, or a Barbie doll, for that matter. By the time they're finished, I have a natural make-up, with apricot eye shadow (wich really makes my bleu eyes stand out!), a very fine line of eyeliner, very discreet pink cheeks, and very natural lips. I like myself. I really do.

Suddenly next to me there's a camera and a journalist. "So, Lady…" She looks for my name tag on ma robe "…Abigael, you just finished your makeover: how do you feel about it?"

"I was afraid I wouldn't recognise myself, but I look amazing!"

"That you do! With those blue eyes you have, are your black haire for real or are they dyed?"

"No, they're for real! My big brother has the same complexion: black hair and blue eyes."

"Wow that is pretty amazing! And a rare thing, right?

"Yes! I haven't met anybody else with that kind of complexion."

"Well, Lady Abigael, thank you for your time." And she leaves, just like that.

The lady that waited for us oustide comes by and telle me to follow her. So I do and I find myself in front of a rack of a week worth of dresses, all shapes, size and colour. She tells me to choose one for the day. I look through them, but it seems that they are all really short. Dang it! Not again! Finally I find one that seems to go just bellow the knee. Perfect. And it doesn't have a low neckline in the front, it goes pretty high, but the back is quite bare. Well, it's the best there is. It looks like a "Jakie Kennedy", but with a bare back. I go in a little closed cubicle, take off my mini skirt and shirt and slip the dress avec my head, careful nod to ruin my fancy updo.

Once I'm ready, I get out, and look at my reflection in the mirror. Oh. My. God. Wow! I never knew I could pull off something like that! I turn around and look at my back, Yep. Pretty naked back there. At least the bra doesn't show. Mariah then leads me to a photo studio in a corner of the room. The snap a few pictures and I'm then instructed to go sit on a couch and wait fo further instructions. I go sit and Grace comes sit next to me.

"Grace! You look divine!"

"Oh thank you! But not as much as you. You look amazing!"

"Thanks." I smile. I think I might like her. If I'm kicked out, I at least want to leave with a few friends. Two other girls, Megan and Ruth, join us on the couch. Three minutes later, Mariah orders us to follow her. She shows us the rooms on the groud floor: the dining room, the ball room (the doors are closed) and a few ather parlors and libraries. Then we head for the stairs and she shows us to our rooms.

"All right, Ladies, make yourself at home in your rooms. Unpack, do whatever you want, but stay there, at noon, y'all should be downstairs in the dining room. The Royal family will be eating alone in their quarters, it's their last meal alone, and your first here. Ta-taaa." And she's back to the stairs. We each look for our name next to the door. Mine is at the end of a wing.

I enter. There, waiting for me are three maids, who look really exiting to meet me. But I just want to be alone right now. I gently and politly ask them to leave but they wont. They have orders to stay with us and answer any question we have and do anything we tell them to do, exept leave. The oldest one introduces herself as Sarah and curtsies. The second oldest, maybe 27 or something is Abaleen. The youngest, probably my age or a bit more is Tabatha. I start walking around my room to get my bearings.

The bed is huge! And looks so soft. But I know that if I try it, I wont get up anymore. This morning was eshausting! I look at the clock. Almost noon. I go to the bookshelf near the balcony doors and find a lot of books I haven't read but dreamt to! Well, if I'm bored, I know what I'll be doing. I smile to myself.

"My Lady, it's time to go downstairs."

"Thank you Sarah."

But I'm dreading the stairs back down. My very high heels are not my friends. I almost sprung my ankle comming up. Now I have to go back down. I follow the noise and enter the Dining Room. I spot Grace and she has saved a seat next to her. During the entire meal Mariah goes through etiquette and proper eating manners.

"Ladies, I encourage you to eat enough to go through the afternoon and the night. There won't be a proper dinner tonight." Gasps are heard from a lot of girls. "Tonight, you all will be meeting Prince Adam and it will be different from all the last Selections. There is going to be a Ball."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! Thanks for following with me! this is actually my first try at Fanfiction... and english is not my mother tongue, so bear with me, alright? =) Thanks for your support!_**

 ** _Chapter Five_**

Nobody said anything for a few seconds. But then girls started breathing heavily and gasping. But all were smiling so big you could count their teeth. Not me. A ball? I don't even know how to dance! Mariah was still looking at us, letting this news sink in.

"Now, Ladies. You will have all the afternoon to get prepared with your personal maids. The Ball will start at 6 o'clock sharp, but be ready at least one hour before. Y'all dismissed."

And that was it. They all scrambled to their feet and almost ran up the stairs to their rooms to get ready. But I just sat there, dumstruck. That was it. I can't dance, he'll just kick me out. This is the first test. Grace was already out of the room but came back in.

"Abigael, what's wrong? Come on! Let's get ready!" She took my hand and made me stand up and run for the stairs. "This is so exciting, right?!" She was like a little girl on Christmas morning seeing all her presents. I was like a little girl on Chritmas morning realising there weren't any presents. She ushered me in my room. "See you later!" I didn't answer.

"Oh, my Lady! What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Oh Sarah. What am I going to do about the Ball tonight? I can't dance!"

They all looked at me with compationnate smiles. "I bet the other ones don't either. So don't you worry about that! We are going to make you the most beautiful young Lady tonight."

They led me to my closet and made me choose a ball gown from the five that were in there. Pink, yellow, dark blue, light blue and red. Instinctively I picked the light blue one. It was the same colour as my eyes. I looked at it. It was really pretty, like one I've seen in picture books at the store: a dress right from 1850. Shoulders bare, low round neckline in the front and high in the back.

I let my day dress slip to the floor. Tabatha picks it up and hangs it back in my closet. Abaleen, who was out of the room, comes back with a sort of cage skirt.

"What is that?"

Abaleen laughs. "It's a crinoline petticoat, to go under your dress. How do you think the dress is going to hold itself large and fluffy?"

I never thought women wore cages under their dresses to makes them big! I always imagined there were miles of fabric... But then again, now that I think about it, it must be very heavy. I guess the crinoline is lighter. Sarah makes me put on a corset that goes from my chest to the top of my thighs and starts lacing the back. I tuck in my breath and she finishes with a knot. Abaleen makes me put my arms in the sky so she can passe the petticoat and then secures it at my waist. Women of the past were crazy! They wore that every single day! I'm going to brace myself just for one evening.

"I really hope this is the only time you make me wear this cage petticoat..."

"Oh yes, don't worry! All the girls wear this tonight, but then you all go back to regular dresses."

"Good."

They make me sit in front of my vanity table. Tabatha is the hairdresser here. She starts massaging my head. I close my eyes and let her do whatever she wants. I trust her. I just love having someone play with my hair. At least I'm going to be totally relaxed later. I don't know how much time passed.

"There, I'm done." I open my eyes. From the front, it doesn't seem very different from my everyday messy bun. But then she holds a large mirror at the back of my head and I can see. My mouth drops open and I can only stare. She made a very low huge bun, in my neck, with pearls lining the top of the bun. It's gorgeous! I think my face and smile says it all, because Tabatha is smilling at me and proud of herself.

"Thank you," I wisper. "It's beautiful!" I'm totally in awe at what she has done.

Sarah tells me to stay still, she is going to put my make-up on. I let her do whatever, praying it is going to be light and natural. A few minutes later, when she steps away from the mirror, I look at myself. Oh my! I feel I'm looking at somebody else... but it is still definitely me, but better! I just stare at myself in the mirror for a few minutes.

Now is the time to put on the dress. I put my arms up in the air and Abaleen slips my dress on from above my head. I put my arms through the tiny sleeves and she pulls up the zipper in my back. The first thing I think when I see myself in the mirror is how on earth I am going to pass through the doors. It's huge! But I guess this is what a real ballgown is like. I'll just have to deal with it through the evening.

"Now shoes! My favorite part!" screams Tabatha. She opens a small cupboard under the closet and pulls out a drawer with no front board and I see like ten pairs of heels. Heels so high I'm sur you feel like walking on stilts. My gaze stops on a pearly white pair with a light blue bow on the heel and a light blue strip of fabric at the front with a peep toe. It's the most beautiful pair of heels I've ever seen.

I sit on the bed and Tabatha brings me the shoes. I lift my dress and try to see where they are. I can't see them, so I search blindly with my feet. I find them and slip them on. It's like they were made on my own feet! I try to stand, and wow. I feel really tall! I gained 4.5 inches in just a second! I make one step and realise right away that these shoes are going to kill me and my toes. It's only 4 o'clock, so I have one hour to practice walking in these torturous magnificent shoes.

I go back and forth in my room, try to stay as straight as I can, because if I slouch, my cleavage is going to be seen by every body, and we do not want that. After a few minutes of that, I have to sit and take them off to stretch my ankles and my toes. How am I ever going to stand all night? Let alone dance? I haven't the slightest idea. But I decide to take them off for now and to practice walking with this dress bare foot.

"I'm hungry... do you think you could find me something to eat before tonight?"

"I'm on my way!" says Abaleen with a smile.

A few minutes later she's back with tea and lemon cake and apples. Mariah told us to be ready and in the Women's Room at 5. Fifteen more minutes. Just enough time to eat a little.

At 5 o'clock, I make my way down the stairs, my hand almost turning white from gripping the railing. Im so afraid to spring my ankle now and fall and not be able to make it to the Ball and get kicked out right now. Grace sees me and smiles. "Oh. My. God, Aby! You look gorgeous!"

I look at her and try to smile. Three more steps. Okay, I'm down! "Thank you! You look amazing, too!" She is wearing the same type of dress than me – we all are actually – but her's is a dark pink with tiny diamonds all aver it. She's breathtaking. We both enter the Women's Room and it seems like we are the last ones. Mariah closes the door behind us and invites us to sit somewhere. I try to squeeze my dress in an armchair and sit.

"All right Ladies! Y'all look amazing! Your maids have outdone themselves! Did you know they are the ones to make your dresses? Think of thanking them next time you see them." She pauses and looks at us, admiring us one after the other. "Okay. In half on hour we will go in the hall in front of the ballroom doors, and y'all will line up in reverse alphabetical order. Miss Zoe you will go first, and Miss Abigael last."

She goes on telling us what we have to do but I'm not really listening. All I can think of is my already swollen feet, and the fact that my corset is a bit tight after my small snack. But I can't go back now.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

Half of the girls have already been called inside. My feet are killing me! So I slip them off and stand barefoot against the wall. I'm going to put them at the last minute. I try to practice in my mind the few dance steps my maids taught me earlier. But it's no use. I'm way to nervous... Instead I concentrate on my breathing despite my tight corset. I close my eyes. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

I don't know how long I waited out here in the hall, but Mariah almost pushes me to the door. "Are you sleeping or what?! Come on! You're next! As soon as she's in, prepare yourself in front of the doors."

I put my shoes back on and walk up to the doors and wait.

"Lady Abigael Parkher, from Midston." The doors open and I walk in. There is a huge staircase going down to a red carpet. I hate stairs, but I brace myself and walk in the middle, the railings inaccessible for me. So I concentrate on going down, one step at the time. I feel dozens on pairs of eyes on me, but I do not look at them. I concentrate on a spot at the end of the way, juste in between the two empty golden thrones. Head high and back straight, I make it down the wide stairs, and now down the red carpet, all the way accross the room to Prince Adam himself, waiting for me.

When I finally arrive near him, I stop and bow low, waiting.

"Lady Abigael, rise. Welcome to my home."

I stand up and look at him for a second, and he is actually smiling, but it is not one of his rehearsed smiles I'm used to see on TV. This one seems genuine. He hands out his right hand and motions me to his right. I go line myself amid some of the girls.

"His Majesty King Kile, and her Majesty Queen Eadlyn Schreave." The doors opens and I see the King and the Queen come down the stairs, holding hands. We all bow low, waiting for them to pass us, and when they do, we can stand up again. I'm near the thrones, so I have to wait to stand. When they finally arrive they turn around and stand each in front of their throne. "Welcome, ladies, to our home! May the Ball begin!" Queen Eadlyn has the most beautiful voice in real life (it sounds different from when I hear it on screen). The Royal couple then head for the center of the ballroom, music starts and they open the Ball. We are making a circle around the room and I watch them dance ellegantly.

After a few minutes, they both hold there hands out and invite us to dance, too. Prince Adam looks at me, but goes to another girl and dances with her. I don't remember her name. Prince Tristan chooses another girl and the rest of us are left alone for the off duty guards to choose from.

A very handsome guard asks me to dance. I accept.

"But I should warn you I am a pretty bad dancer." I say.

"Then it's a good thing Prince Adam didn't ask you first, you'll be able to practice a bit before then. And don't worry, just do what I say and follow my lead." His smile is very kind and he holds me firmly but gently by the waist. His eyes are chocolate brown and he has the cuttest tiny freckles on his nose.

"May I know the name of my dance instructer?" I ask trying to deviate my thoughts away from my tortured feet.

"Officer Olsen. Finn Olsen, at your service."

"Well, Officer Olsen, thank you for instructing me. You make dancing seem so easy! I'm afraid of the next partner I'll have."

"Be assured, my fair Lady, all the guards in the Palace have dancing lessons for this kind of event, and are here to make you look perfect and prepared for the Prince... I'm very sorry for the first Lady to dance with the Prince right now, she won't have any practice."

We both look at the Prince and his dancing partner. I wonder what they're thinking. The music slows down and couples part and new ones are made. The music starts again and I am dancing with an other guard. This one looks so serious I don't dare ask him his name. But he leads me just as well as Officer Olsen. After a few minutes, agsin the music slows down, couples separate and reform.

After a few partners, I just can't stand anymore. I make my way to a nearby chair against the room. As soon as I am sitted, I take off my shoes. What a relief! I wiggle my toes and stretch my ankles. My goddness I love/hate these shoes...

"Tired already, my Lady?"

I look up and see Officer Olsen. "No, it's just my feet, they're killing me!" I say with a laugh.

He smiles and stands next to me against the wall. "Well I'm glad you're taking a break, then I can take one, too."

"Do you have any idea when the Queen is going to call for the end of the Ball?" I ask, hoping it will be soon.

"Yes, when Prince Adam has danced with each one of you at least once."

"What?! But that could take hours!"

"It could, yes." He says with an amused grin on his face, looking sideways at me. "I gather the Prince hasn't danced with you yet?"

"No. And I hope he comes soon, so I can sit here for the rest of the evening and just watch."

"Well, tell me when you're ready to dance again, then."

A few minutes pass, and I watch the dresses swish and swoosh by, making a rainbow of dancing flowers. I put my shoes on again and stand up.

"All right, I'm ready".

"Good." He smiles at me and we start dancing again. He doesn't stop looking at my face, so I try to look elswhere. "Tell me," he says with a small smile. "Your hair is so black, is it real? I mean... don't get me wrong, but with such blue eyes, it's a combination I have very rarely seen, if not ever."

"Oh, they're real, alright!" I laugh. "Besides my older brother and I, I haven't seen this combination elsewhere either."

"I think it is the most handsome complexion I've ever seen, to be honest."

"Thank you!" I look at him and he is smiling. I realise he has a tiny dimple on his left cheek. I find myself daydreaming while being led dancing and turning amongst the flowing of all the dresses. I start feeling dizzy and I don't realise the music has slown down.

"May I?" We both turn our heads to see who has spoken. Prince Tristan is smiling and waiting expectantly.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Officer Oslen backs away with a look of longing already in his eyes.

Prince Tristan puts his hand on my waist and leads me as well as Finn – I mean Officer Olsen. Prince Tristan is one year younger than me, but much taller (wich is not very hard) and has a lot of freckles on his nose and cheekbones. He is redheaded, like his grandmother Queen America.

"Lady Abigael? Is that right?"

"Yes, it is."

"You dance incredibly well, I must say!"

"Well I had a good instructor, actually." I say with a shy smile.

"Oh, then you are a lucky one! I've danced with several other Selected tonight, but most of them don't really know what to do." He's laughing now, probably thinking of the desastrous dances from the beginning of the evening. "Tell me, what is your secret for dancing like that?"

"You really want to know? You might be disappointed." I try to make the most mysterious smile I can."

"Please tell me!" He seams curious.

"All I do is follow your lead and let you guide me."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope, not at all. I'm a piece of clay in your arms."

He just stares at me, impressed. "Then my brother is going to love dancing with you, my dear. He just loves to be the leader."

The music slows down, but before we stop, I have to ask him: "Do you know how many girls Prince Adam has danced with and how many are left?"

"I think he has danced with more than half of them now."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks for following me all the way here :) I hope you enjoy this story. If you do, please tell me so! =) And if you don't, tell me why so I can change things in the future =)_ **

**_Chapter 7_**

Ugh. At least fifteen more girls to go. I can't feel my toes anymore. I stand there, sliping my right shoe off and wiggling my toes.

"May I have this dance, My Lady?"

Yet another guard. I slip my shoe back on. "Of course."

I let him guide me again around the room, twirling and turning in the middle of all the crinoline dresses. I cannot stop myself from thinking of Officer Olsen. Why would I do that?

Three dances later I go sit back on my chair and try stretching my ankles and toes under my dress. From where I am I can see other girls also sitting in chairs around the room. The Queen and the King are back in their thrones and are watching the swaying of colours of dresses and uniforms. I stay seated, afraid I might fall if I try to stand with my swollen feet.

"My Lady, will you dance with me?"

I look up and see Prince Adam slightly bowing above me and reaching out with his hand to me.

"Of course, your Highness." I take his hand and me helps me stand up. He secures his hand at my waist, I put one hand on his shoulder and he holds my other hand. I've never felt hands so soft and gentle, yet firm. We turn and swirl and I let him totally guide me wherever and however he wants. I dare peek at him, and I realise he is watching me, smiling smugly.

"How is it that you dance so well?"

"I have my secrets." I smirk. "But to be honest, I had no idea I could even dance before tonight..."

"Well, I guess you've discivered your hidden talent."

"I guess I have."

We continue dancing, and I look at his eyes. Oh. My. God. I've never seen eyes like that before! I know mine are blue, but his are turquoise! I feel like I am looking at the sea on a beautiful sunny day. And I smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

I laugh nervously. "I was actually comparing your eyes to the sea, back home."

"You live on the coast?"

"Yes."

"Lucky you." He keeps smiling and looking at my eyes. "Well I could compare your eyes to the summer sky, Lady Abigael."

"You remember my name?"

"Of course! I've been waiting all evening to dance with you."

"May I ask why you didn't come sooner, then?" I smile timidly.

"Because I always keep the cream of the pie for the end."

"What? Are you telling me I'm a pie?"

He burst out laughing. "No! Of course not! It means I'm always keeping the best part for the end."

"Oh," is all I can manage to say. I don't really know what to do about his statement. How would he know I would dance well? What made him wait all evening for me?

"May I sak you something?"

"Sure." I have no idea what he wants to know...

"Does it run in your family? The black hair and blue eyes and pale skin?"

I laugh. "You're the second person to ask me this tonight..."

"Who else did?"

"One of the guards."

"Oh. Well does it run in your family?"

"Only my older brother and I have this combination. My two younger sisters have plain brown hair and eyes. Although ther are still very beautiful."

"Oh, I do not doubt that, if they are your sisters." He smiles and he, too, has not one but two cute dimples on his cheeks. And his messy blond hair, just like his grandfather King Maxon at the same age, are juste to gorgeous to ignore.

The music slows down but doesn't stop. He draws me closer and I realise everyone is doing that. The small orchestra has started to play a slowdance.

"Your Majesty?"

"Oh, please just call me Adam."

"All right. Adam?"

"Yes?"

"How many other girls haven't you danced with yet?"

"You're the last one. And I am going to enjoy this last dance."

I laugh under my breath. My feet are killing me. I don't know how long I can still take it. "I don't want to sound rude, Adam, but I hope you'll not make it last too long."

He looks surpised, "Why not?"

I look at him shyly. "Because my feet are hurting so much in those heels, I don't know how long I can keep standing and dancing." I look away.

He holds me even tighter against him. "I'll hold you if you fall." I hear the smile in his voice. S

ince we are slow dancing and not twirling like before, I dare slip of a shoe to move my ankle and toes discreetly under my large skirt. After a few seconds, I put my shoe back on and do the same with the other foot. But before I can put it back on, he makes me move on the outer edge of the room, to the buffet tables. But my shoe is still on the floor! I lost my shoe! I try to walk as best I can with only one high heeled shoe on and we stop in front of a table. He asks for two drinks and hands me one before leading me to a chair nearby. I sit, hoping my crinoline petticoat doesn't lift my skirt to reveal my feet, and my missing shoe!

"I'll be right back, Miss Abigael."

He steps away and heads for the small stage where the thrones are. He faces the assembly of girls and guards.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention please?" The dancing couples part, the others stop talking, the music fades and everyone looks at him. "It is now almost midnight. Thank you so much for this beautiful evening. It is time for everybody to go to bed: the next days and weeks will be quite demanding, for all of us. Good night!"

I can still see my lonely shoe lying on the floor in the middle of the ballroom, dresses swishing over it and feet kicking it here and there. This is so embarrassing. I see some of the girls going for the stairs already. I rush to the stairs, too, only wanting to hide and cry in my room! It's hard running with only one shoe on and my feet hurt. As soon as I am outside the ballroom doors, I take of my second shoe off, pick it up and make a run for my room.

When I arrive there, I am almost crying. My maids are really happy to see me, but when they see my face, they gather around me, make me sit on the bed and ask me what's wrong.

Crying my eyes out, I say: "Oh this is soooo embarrassing! Look!" I show them my remaining shoe. "I lost the other one. It was lying on the floor in the middle of the room, kicked by dresses and feet." I keep crying. "When he finds out its mine, he's going to kick me out!"

"How on earth will he know it's yours?"

"I don't know!" I can't stop crying. But I think I'm just overwhelmed by it all: the weariness of the long day, my hurting feet, the embarrassement and meeting with Prince Adam. It's a lot to deal with for one day. I yawn.

The maids start by helping me take off the dress, the petticoat and the corset. Tabatha works on pulling all the bobby pins and the perals out of my hair and brushing them down. Then she braids it and secures it on my head so I can take a quick shower before going to bed.

The warm water feels good. When I come out, the maids are gone and my new pajamas awaits me on my bed. I put the tiny brown shorts on and the nice white t-shirt, slip under the covers. I can't remember even falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

As we all were finishing breakfast, Prince Adam stood, facing us from the little stage where the Royal table was.

"Ladies! This morning I would like to play a little game." He lets it sink in. "All right. Are you ready? The winner will get to be my first date this evening." His smile is very catching. "Please turn your chairs, the backs against the table." We obey. "Now please sit. Under your chairs is taped a bandana, take it and put it over your eyes."

What? I bend over my chair and retrieve my black and white bandana and put it on my eyes. What on earth is he playing at?

"Now let me explain the game. Last night, after the ballroom was empty, I found something, that I know belongs to one of you, because it doesn't belong either to my Mother or my sisters. If you know what I am talking about, please don't say anything, all right?"

My shoe! I'm pretty sure he's talking about my shoe... How emarrassing this is!

"I am going to go to everyone of you and try it on you."

I hear him going to a girl on my left. After a few seconds, I hear him say "Um... no, too tight." He then goes to the next one: same thing. And the next and the next. I'm sweating so much right now I hope he wont see it.

Before I know it, it's my turn and he is squatting in front of me. He gently grabs my right ankle, slips my shoe off and puts on the other one.

"Yes, it fits! Please tell my it belongs to you?"

I blush so hard I can't help it. "Yes, it does."

"Well Ladies, I found the winner!" He then leans close to me and wispers in my ear: "Be ready at 6 o'clock this evenig."

He stands and tells us to take off our blindfolds.

"Now, I want the ladies with the red bandanas to stay behind a few minutes with me, I want to have a word with you. The others, Mariah is waiting for you in the Women's Room for your daily morning lesson."

We scramble to our feet and head for the door. I look over my shoulder at Prince Adam, and, sure enough he's looking at me, too, and winks. I smile and follow the others out of the dining room. When we're all in the Women's Room, Mariah closes the door.

"He have to wait for the others!" pipes in Grace.

"They won't be joining us, I'm afraid." Mariah says that like she is talking about the weather.

And I realise Prince Adam is dismissing them. I count the remaining girls: 25. He just eliminated 10 girls! What on earth have they done between last night and this morning? But then I realise the red bandanas were already under the chairs, with the place cards already placed. It must have been last night!

"Miss Abigael! Are you listening? What did I just say?"

"I-I don't know. I-I wasn't listening, I'm sorry..."

"Can somebody tell her what I said?"

Penelope's hand shots right up. "Yes Miss Penelope?"

"We are going to learn posture with books on our head."

"All right. Now y'all take a book from the table and put it on your head. Once you balanced it, start walking around without it falling on the ground."

I take a book, place it on my head, and try to balance it. Thanks to Tabatha who made a big enough bun that I can place the book on it. I start walking around, the book stays firlmy on my head, thanks to my hair.

"Very well, Miss Abigael. Now, when you have mastered this, take a second book and place it on the first."

This is a little more tricky, because the second one slips on the first, but I master this in no time.

"When you're ready, place a third book on your head and continue walking around."

I master this, too, in no time. After that we have to sit and stand with one, then two, then three books. When this is mastered, we have to dance. And this is the funniest part. Imagine trying to dance a "couple dance", but alone, and with a book balanced on your head, then two, and then three. This is just so hilarious. I try to concentrate but I see the other girls in the corner of my eyes, and I burst out laughing. Other follow my lead and within a few minutes we are all rolling on the floor laughing, holding our bellies, it hurt so much. Even Mariah is laughing with us.

"All right, Ladies," Mariah tries to talk, but is still laughing. "We better calm down, becasue we have to be in a few minutes in the dining room for lunch."

I can't believe it's already lunch time, this morning went by really fast. As we all get up to our feet, Grace comes to me.

"That was so funny! Next time we dance I don't think I'll be able to keep a straight face!" And she burst out laughing again. I join her.

"And it won't help if we imagine Prince Adam dancing with three books on his head!" Charlotte adds, and we laugh even more, heading for the dining room.

The Royal family is already here, so we curtsy, tring to supress our laughs. The whole meal is spend in a very good mood, giggling all the way through.

"Ladies," Prince Adam says, from his place, "would you please tell us what is so funny so we could laugh with you?"

Mariah saves us by saying it wouldn't help telling it, that it would be even worse. I catch Grace's and Charlotte's glances towards me, and we all burst out laughing again. Poor Prince, he doesn't know we're laughing at his expanse, about something he didn't even do. We just can't stand anymore. We excuse ourselves and leave the dining room and go to the Women's Room. We fall on a couch and connot stop laughing. It is now impossible to unsee Prince Adam dancing with three books on his head. After ten minutes, we manage to calm down, and we try to breathe slowly.

I know I won't be able to look the Prince in the eye, now. Too bad, beacause he has such beautiful eyes. And then I think of my date with him this evening. This is going to be desatrous. I can already feel it. I need to take the afternoon alone to calm down and think of something else. The other girls join us in the Women's Room, some still giggling. I have to flee this room if I want to keep a straight face tonight, I go to my room, sit at the deskand start a letter to my brother.

 _Dear Ben,_

 _It's been only two days, but I feel it has been an eternity since last time I saw you. So many things happened already: the makeover, the Ball, meeting the Prince, losing my shoe, winning the first date with the Prince and a posture lesson this morning that ended in a laughing fit, all the way through lunch._

 _I swear, Ben, my love for shoes is going to be my downfall!_ _I_

 _hope you are all doing great, give a kiss to Mom and Dad for me, and to the girls, too. I miss you all!_

 _Love, Aby._

I give the letter to Sara for her to post it. Then I choose a book on my bookshelf and head for a quiet library on the second floor. I check the time: I have three hours before I have to get ready for my date. I sit confortably in a magnificent couch and start reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys! I hope you still enjoy this story! =) Thanks for reading me =)_**

 ** _Chapter Nine_**

As I walk in my room at 5 o'clock, I see a white box with a blue and gold ribbon sitting on my bed. My maids are sewing in the corner working on a dress for me.

"What's that?" I point at the box.

"It's been delivered here an hour ago."

"From who?"

"I guess you'll have to open it to know." Abaleen, Sarah and Tabatha all stand and come near my bed with curious smiles.

I walk to my bed, and open the box. "Oh. My. Goodness!" I pick up the cuttest pair of black shoes out of the box, kick my shoes off and slip the new ones on. The heel is only one inch high, it's so perfect! And that's when I see a note at the bottom of the box. I take it out and read it.

 _Lady Abigael,_

 _Please wear these shoes tonight for our date. And wear them whenever you want. I've been analizing that shoe of yours all night, and I still cannot fathom how you could have stood and danced all evening in them. It must have been torture! And I don't want you to suffer anymore._

 _See you later, then,_

 _Prince Adam_

While I was reding the note, Sarah prepared a bath for me and she was now putting rose petals in the water.

"You have twenty minutes for your bath, my Lady."

"Oh! Thank you so much! I can't even remember the last time I took a bath!"

I slipped in the warm water and let myself relax completely. White bubbles were covering me and Tabatha came in to wash my hair with a head massage. Ugh this felt soooo good!

"Can I cancel my date with the Prince and let you do that all night?"

She giggled. "Oh no, my Lady you can't! But thank you for the compliment!"

"Well then, we'll have to find some time for you to do his for hours, hm?"

"Of course, miss." There was a smile in her voice.

Too soon, they made me get out, dry mself and put a robe on. I sat at my vanity table and Tabatha started working on my hair, drying them and fixing them in a fancy intricate braided bun, with pearles in it. Abaleen worked on my make-up during that time. When I was ready, Sarah made me pick a dress in the closet.

I choose a dark purple strapless A-line dress. Abaleen gave me pearl earrings to wear and I was ready. Five more minutes to wait. I put on my new shoes and sat on the bed, waiting.

Two minutes before 6 o'clock, there was a knock on the door. Sarah opened it, and standing there, was Prince Adam.

"Good evening Sarah."

"Good evening, Your Highness."

"Is Lady Abigael ready?"

"Of course. Come in."

He saw me sitting on the bed and I could see awe in his eyes. He was good at hiding his emotions, but his eyes told the truth, and I was happy I had chosen this dress.

"My Lady." He said slightly bowing.

I stood and curtsied.

"You might want to take a jacket or something, it is going to be a bit chilly oustide, later on in the evening."

Sarah was already in my closet and got out a small white bolero. She helped me put it on, and Prince Adam held out his arm for me, wich I took. He led me outside and I closed the door to my room.

"Are we going outside, Your Highness?"

"Yes, we are. And please call me Adam." He smirked, looking at me.

"Oh, yes. I forgot." I giggled. What was wrong with me?

He led us out the huge back wooden doors into the gardens, and we walked around the gravel paths. I was so thankfull for these new shoes. It would heve been impossible to walk here without springing both my ankles in extreemely high heels.

"I hope you like being outside, but I figured you would, living on the coast and all..."

"Yes, I do! I try to go as much outside as I can. Well, on my days off, mostly."

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a saleswomen in a fancy clothes shop."

"No wonder, then, you always look amazing. You know all the late fashion secrets!"

"Ha, you wish... I can't afford anything in that store. My maids do the choosing for me. Well not tonight, I chose this one."

"You look amazing..."

"Thank you." I blushed a little. "Do you get outside a lot?"

"Not as much as I want to. I'm always cooped up in my mother's office, working on budgets, laws, diplomacy. Sometimes I wish a had a simpler life..." There's longing in his voice, I almost pitty him. Almost. He has so many things to be thankful for. "Okay, here we are."

In front of me, under a large weeping willow is a small table with two wrought iron chairs. He pulls out a chair for me, and I sit. And he sits across for me. It's still warm so I take off my bolero, saving it for later. A butler brings a tray with two Champagne glasses and appetizers. We continue talking about this and that, and I can't stop looking at his eyes. I thought Officer Olsen's eyes were beautiful, but I hadn't seen these turquoise one yet. Wait, why am I thinking of Finn? I'm here having a date with the Prince himself!

I realise I haven't been listening to him for the past three minutes, so I snap back to reality and concentrate on what he is saying.

"... and that's how I decided never to ride a horse again." What on earth is he talking about? But it doesn't matter because the same butler comes back, now with our dinner.

We start eating and Oh my God this so good! He then asks me about my family. I talk about them for a few minutes, forgetting to eat. When I finally stop, I take a deep breath, and he's laughing at me!

"Breathe, Abigael! I'm sorry, but this is too funny...!" and he continues laughing.

I laugh with him. "What about your family?"

"What about them? You already know them..."

"Yeah, I know them on TV. I want to know what they really are like. Sometimes I want to be a tiny mouse so I can hide and see you for who you really are; not the Heir, not the Selector, but just the son, the brother, the friend,..."

He's glaring at me, but in a kind, gentle way. "Well, if you want to see that, you'll have to marry me."

I look at my hands in my lap. A chill runs down my back. I put my bolero on. "I'm not going to marry you if I don't know who you are behind doors and away from cameras."

At this instant, I see a flash on my right and I see a photographer running away.

"I hoped you'd say that. I know some of the girls must be here only for the crown, and not for me. I just wanted to know where you stood. And I'm glad you won't marry me without knowing me. I promise I'll make myself known to you during these next few weeks and months."

He brings his chair closer and takes one of my hands in his. A strand of hair flew in my face. He puts it behind my ear. The butler is boming back.

"Are you ready for dessert?" he wispers.

I smile and laugh under my breath. "I'm always ready for dessert."

He laughs and a dish is presented to us on the table with lots of different flavored cupcakes.

"You better make your pick quickly, 'cause I'm going to devour most of them." He laughs and brings the dish closer to me.

I pick a chocolate one and a caramel with strawberry toping. "Okay, you can have the rest!"

He looks mysteriously at me and picks one and puts it whole in his mouth! I nibble on my chocolate cupcake. And while I eat one, he eats three!

"Your Majesty," I say with mock authority. "You are going to be sick!"

We both burst out laughing. He eats two more, and I try to finish my second one.

Then we go around the gardens for a little digestive walk. And I totally forget he is Prince, and that we are just a boy and a girl on our first date. We tell jokes and laugh and walk.

"I forgot to thank you for the shoes."

"You're welcome! And really, wear them when ever you want, even if it makes you shorter!"

We both laugh again. I think the Champagne is really working. He takes my hand and we walk back to the palace. He then escorts me back to my room. He brings my hand to his lips and kisses the back of it. I blush.

"Until next time, beautiful Lady."

"Goodnight, Adam."

He kisses me on the cheek, turns away and head for the stairs. But just before going up, he looks over his shoulder and winks at me. And then he's gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Guys, you are going to LOOOOVE this one, I guarantee it! =)_**

 ** _Chapter Ten_**

Over the next two weeks I often find myself looking at Prince Adam. But then again, most of the girls do, too. I try to imagine him with his family, when no one is watching, how he is with Prince Tristan or the two twin Princesses. But he is so good at hiding his emotions and feelings I don't really know what to think about him.

Tonight is the second Report we are going to go through. The first one we were just there, being pretty. But tonight, we are all going to be interviewed, and since we all had at least one date with Adam, we all have something to say.

'At least' because we actually had a second accidental secret kind of date.

One night, I just couldn't sleep. I didn't know what my feelings were doing to me but, but I know I was jealous. Jealous because seeing him date the other girls hurt a little. I have no idea why, since I try to always remember myself I came here only for the money. But still.

Anyway, that night, I just went looking for the kitchens in my tiny pajamas. I found them an hour later after having roamed the first floor, opening every single door I came accross. I entered, and it was desert. I checked the time: 1 a.m.

I started looking for the ingredients to make my favorite thing ever. Sugar, flour, milk, butter, cinnamon, eggs, salt,... I had every thing. So I started mixing the ingredients and a smoothe dough was forming in my hands. I looked for a rolling pin. I flattened the dough and sprinkled sugar and cinnamon, and raisins. I turned the oven on – if only we had a kitchen like this at home! – and started forming the buns. Whan they were ready, I got a pan out and placed them in it, then in the oven they went.

I put the timer on and started cleaning the counters and keeping only the powdered sugar for later. When all was clean, I sat at the table on a bench. I had taken a book with me for the baking part. So I started reading.

I was so much in my story that I did not hear the doors open.

"What on earth are you doing here?!"

I jumped and my book fell to the floor. "Prince Adam!" I curtsied.

We looked at each other, laughing nervously.

"No but seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." I tried to be as gentle as I could with this question, my heart was still hammering in my chest from my jump.

"I was hungry, that's all. You?"

"Me too."

"What's in the oven?"

"Cinnamon rolls." I checked the timer. "They'll be ready in ten minutes, if you want to wait?"

"Cinnamon rolls? Really?" He smiles and licked his lips in anticipation. "Then ten minutes won't be too long."

He sat next to me and I saw he was staring at my bare legs in my tiny pajama shorts. I blushed as red as a tomatoe, suddenly very self conscious about my attire. I tried hidding them more under the table. He saw I was shying away because of his glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. God, this is embarrasing."

"What, for me or for you?" I ask.

"Haha... I guess for both of us. But you should know I don't have the leisure to stare at such pretty legs, I have to admit. The most of legs I see are calves. And feet, with fancy stilts on them."

I burst out laughing at that. "Fancy stilts? That is definitly what it feels like wearing those risky shoes."

Now he was laughing. I looked at him, and realised he was also in his pajamas. A tight white t-shirt and checkered boxers. I widened my eyes and blushed.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Um... I just realised you're as much dressed as I am..."

He looked at his boxers, blushed and laughed. "Well, I guess we're on the same line, then."

Saved by the bell: the timer went off. I put on oven gloves and got the pastries out, letting them cool on a rack.

"Ugh! This smells so good! I'm really glad I came down here, even in my boxers."

I laughed. I started preparing the suger toping, and a few minutes later they were ready. We didn't talk while I was doing that, but I could feel his stare on me the whole time. I went to look for plates, found two and put one roll on each. I gave him a plate.

"Careful, they're still really hot."

He said something under his breath about me being hot, but I wasn't sure.

"What?"

He looked me straight in the eye

"I said 'You're the one looking hot.'"

I smirked and shook my head at him.

"It's true."

He totally ignored his cinnamon roll and stood. He came close to me, put a hand on my cheek, and a strand of hair behind my ear with his other one. My God, his eyes! But before I knew it, I felt his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me for a few seconds before kissing him back. I put my arms around his neck, then he pulled me against him, a hand on my waist, like the time we were slowdancing at the ball. Only this time we were barefoot and in pajamas.

We broke apart a few inches, both breathing again, his forehead against mine. I was starting to melt and I was even considering falling for him. I could loose myself in those turquoise eyes. Eyes like the ocean. He smiled and kept me a few more minutes against him. I didn't want this moment to end.

But both our growling bellies snapped us back to reality. We sat on the bench, very close to each other, and savoring my connamon rolls.

"This is heaven!" he said pointing at the cinnamon roll in his hand.

I smiled back at him. It felt good to eat in the middle of the night, in the palace kitchen, with Adam being just a normal guy and not the Prince. I really loved this secret accidental date.

And now it was very soon my turn to be interviewed by Emerson Moore, the Report host. I was wearing a magnificent pearly white srapless dress, that molded my body all the way down to my thighs, then it was very large with a small train behind me. It actually feels like I'm sweeping the floor when I walk.

When Emeson called for me, I stood and walked to the center of the stage.

"So, Lady Abigael. Tell me: what has been your favorite time here since you arrived?"

I dared a peek at Adam, wanting so bad to talk about the secret kitchan date – it was the best time – but decided against it. Adam smiled at me.

"I'll have to say my walks in the gardens. Back home I'm so used to the ocean and the sand, if feels good to see greenery and walk barefoot in the grass."

"Barefoot?"

"Oh yes. But as much as I love shoes, I'm afraid they have been my downfall from day one."I laugh.

"Downfall? Now you have to explain!"

"Well, then, if you must know, I am not used to wear fancy stilts – _I hear Adam bursting out laughing_ – so the first night at the ball I actually lost a shoe! But then it earned me the first date with the Prince."

"How so?"

"You'll have to ask Prince Adam about that, I'm afraid..."

I looked at the Prince and he had his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Prince Adam! Please come here!" Emerson was so excited about it all. Adam came to us, and he was glaring at me the whole time, trying not to laugh.

"Please tell us what happened..."

And so Adam started telling the story of all the girls blindfolded and him trying on the shoe. Emmerson was laughing so hard he almost fell from his seat. Adam looked at me and winked. I smiled back. I was then sent back to my chair among the other Selected. I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the Report, my gaze regularly drifting towards Prince Adam.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven_**

The summer weather in Angeles was really suffocating. But it was better to be oustide in the sun then inside, where it was hard to have fresh air. There was a slight hot wind blowing in the trees, so it felt good to be outside. All the girls were enjoying the sun on deck chairs in the grass. There were only 20 of us felt, 5 had been eliminated during the past three weeks. Two for misconduct – although no one really knows what they did –, Evelyn Turner left, because she was so homesick, and Mariel Harris and Perry Martin were sent away after their second dates. Who knows what happened...

I was with Grace and Charlotte in the gardens enjoying some girl talk, talking about boys, dresses and shoes. Who doesn't like that, now? We all had large sun hats and sunglasses on, and we really looked glamour in our summer outfits.

"Hello, Ladies!" Prince Tristan was standing there, his red hair messy and blown by the wind, holding his hands behind his back.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness." We started to stand to curtsy.

"Oh, please stay seated! I just wanted to borrow Miss Abigael for a few minutes, if that's all right with you?"

"Of course you can!" piped in Charlotte.

He held out is hand for me and helped me out of my chair. I put my shoes back on – thankful I had chosen my flats and not some pair of stilts – and he led me away from my friends.

"So, Lady Abigael."

"Just call me Aby, it's easier." I say with a laugh.

"All right, I will! So, tell me Aby: How are you enjoying your stay?"

"I just love it! I think I could get used to all this luxury." I say, holding out my hand towards the yellow Palace and laughing.

"I'm very happy to hear that. You see, I have a feeling you are going to stay here a very long time..."

"What do you mean? I'm going to be eliminated one day like everyone else..."

He laughs a little before saying: "Oh, I don't think you will."

I stop walking, looking at him causiously. "Tristan, what are you trying to say?"

"Do you love my brother?"

"What?! Wait... Did he send you to ask this question?"

He lifts his hands in surrender and laughs quietly. "No, he didn't... I just wanted to warn you about him. And I know that when he has something in mind, he will go to any lenght to do it. So, I'm asking again: Do you love him?"

"I like him very much, yes."

"Liking is not loving."

"Tristan, how can I possibly love somebody I don't know? I've known him only for three weeks! This is insane..." I pass a hand over my face.

"I know it is... But do you think there is a chance that you might maybe fall in love with him?"

I think about our kiss in the kitchen and how I felt about it. Yes, I tell myself, there's a chance. But I can't just blurt it out like that to his brother!

"Well?"

"I need to know him more. I need to know who he really is, when the whole country is not looking at him. But he already knows that, I told him so."

"All right. And don't worry, I'll keep all what you said to myself."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Excuse me, please." And he juste leaves me there, standing alone in the middle of the garden.

What on earth just happened? I know I am this close to falling in love with him, but there is still the fact that I don't know him at all. And who am I? My parents come from former families of Sevens. And we are still looked upon by the richer ones. I'm a nobody, and I don't want the crown. I wouldn't even be fit for the crown! Who am I fooling?

But those eyes.

It's funny how everytime I try to tell myself I don't want to love him, I think of his ocean eyes. I think I would never tire of them. He might be stiff and proud and snob when the cameras are watching, but deep down, I know he's gentle and kind and loving. I felt it in his hands, in his touch, in his kiss, and in his gaze. I just need a few more weeks to get to know him better, and I know there is going to be a moment when all my walls are going to tumble down, and I will love him madly. But I'm not ready for that. Just yet.

I head back to the girls and lie down on my chair, kicking my shoes off.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know how I was enjoying my stay." Half truth...

"Oh... Why?" Grace lifts one of her eyebrows and that makes me laugh. We all laugh at that.

"I don't know." Full lie...

I just lay my head back on the cushion, close my eyes, and let the sun tan my legs and arms. I wish I was back home, on the beach, getting my full body tanned, letting the sound of crashing waves lull me to sleep.

And I do fall asleep. I dream of the ocean, the turquoise colour engulfing me in it's currents, drowning me more and more. I see Adam's eyes and feel something touching me – you know how it feels when something touches you in the water (eww!) – and I wake with a start, Adam sitting on the side of my chair, his hand in mine.

"I didn't want to wake you, I'm sorry, Aby." He wispers.

My heart is hammering in my chest. "No, no, it's a good thing you did... I was drowning in the ocean and I-..."

"Shh. It's all right, you were just having a bad dream." He caresses my forehead, pushing the wild strands of hair away. I relax a bit under his touch.

The ocean in my dream, although it was trying to kill me, sent a homesickness wave through me. I try to blink away the tears I feel coming all too fast. But they still overflow and I find myself crying in my chair. Adam pulls me upright and holds me tight against him.

Oh my, it feels good to be held. And I realise something weird while I let the tears flow: I fit just right in his arms against him. That makes me laugh a little, and I'm half crying, half laughing. But he still holds me close, brushing his fingers in my long hair flowing down my back.

After a few minutes, I calm down. He holds me away from him, just far enough to look at me. He takes my head in his hands and wipe my tears from my wet cheeks with his thumbs. And then, as if we're all alone in the kitchen again, he leans in, brushes my lips with his and starts kissing me ever so gently. Like if he's not careful enough, I might brake in a million pieces.

I love his way of making me understand I'm precious to him. I kiss him back, too, and at that moment, I trully feel like a Lady. I know that anything can come against me, because he will always be here to protect me. Even from overlflowing killer waves from my dreams.

A little bit of my wall has tumbled down. But not all of it yet.

"It's time to get ready for dinner." He grabs my shoes I kicked off earlier and slips then gently on my feet. He helps me up and puts his arm around my waist, afraid I might fall. He escorts me back to my room.

"I'll see you later, Aby." He takes my hands and kisses the back of it, returning to his stiff manners. He winks at me, I smile and he leaves.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve_**

When I see him dating the other girls, something in me hurts. I don't know where, but somewhere around my chest. Or is it my heart? I'm not sure. All I know is that I don't like seeing him with the others, holding hands, wispering, laughing. Although I've never seen him kiss another girl yet. But then again, our kisses were secret, and I don't think anybody saw the second one. Well I hope so.

So when I get a small note on my room flour, slipped under my door, saying that he was going to pick me up at noon for a picnic date, I can't do anything else but smile from ear to ear. Finally! Our second "public" date! I can't wait.

I'm waiting for the next moment when more of my walls are going to fall down. But something in me says to wait, and not let them tumble down all at once. I still have no idea why, because part of me wants to let him completly in. Why am I so confused?

My maids help me pick the cuttest pastel pink day dress with a pair of white flats they made for me – yep, they don't only make the dresses, but the shoes, too! – and Tabatha styles my hair in a half bun, most of my hair falling down my back. My make-up is natural and light, and I feel pretty. No, not pretty: beautiful! I'm ready.

At twelve o'clock, he knocks on my door. I already dismissed my wonderful maids, so I open then door.

"Hello, Miss Aby." He kisses the back of my hand, a smile on his lips. "Are you ready?"

I curtsy. "Yes I am, Your Highness."

"It's 'Adam'. How many times do I have to tell you that?" A small smirk appears on his handsome face.

He takes my hand and laces his fingers through mine. This makes me feel weird and all warm in my belly, like if a fire was just lit up there. I hope the heat is not going up to my cheeks. We walk in a peacfull silence to the back doors that lead to the gardens. There, on a chair, is a checkered red and white blanket – calssic... – and a basket full of good things.

He takes all that in his free arm and leads us towards the woods.

"There's a small meadow, behind those trees. We'll be very confortable there."

"Okay... Are there going to be cameras and photographers?"

"Um yeah, in the beggining. I let them stay for five minutes, then they're to run for their lives if they want to keep their job here." He says with a laugh. I laugh with him. Poor photographers!

We continue walking a few yeards, and then, sure enough, there's a beautiful meadow there, with wild flowers and butterflies everywere. Even in my stomac. I see cameras clicking here and there, and before I know it, Adam has put everything on the ground and is kissing me, right in front of the cameras! What on earth is he doing!

But his kiss is so eager, yet gentle; I can't help my self kissing him back. The heat, this time, is comming front the soles of my feet and climbing all the way up and I can feel it tingling everywhere, even in my cheeks. He has his arms around me and holds me close. I hear clicking from everywhere. And when finally we break appart, he is smiling at me. It's a kind of smile I haven't seen before: content.

From the corner of my eyes, I see photographers going away. One more click, and they're all gone.

He lets go of me and and starts preparing the picnic. I spread the blanket and we sit there. He takes out the food. There are sandwiches, baby carrots, cherry tomatoes, strawberries diped in chocolate, cupcakes, and Champagne. We eat and drink.

"So," he says, lying down and proping himself on his elbow, facing me. "You want to get to know me, right?"

"Yes, I do.".

"Okay then. Ask me questions, and I'll try to answer without thinking to much about the answers."

"All right!" I want to start with easy questions. "Bow or tie?"

"Tie. Definetly tie, it's easier to knot", he says with a laugh. He lies down on his back, facing the sky.

"Green or blue?"

"Blue."

"Blondes or brunettes?"

"Ah man! Why not 'blondes or black haired'? I would have known the answer to that..."

"Just answer the question."

"Fine. Brunettes."

"Summer or winter?"

"Spring?"

"Nope, wrong answer." I say with a laugh.

"All right, all right! Summer."

"Star gazing or cloud gazing?"

"What? Is this even a thing?"

"Oh yes it is!... wait! You've never done any of these things?"

"No. I guess I don't have the time for that, being the future King and all."

I look at the sky. Small white clouds are scattered throughout the blue summer sky. "Okay, well then, this is a good day to start cloud gazing."I lie down next to him and look for an easy one. "See that cloud over there?" I point on the right. "It looks like a bunny."

"Hey, yeah! You're right! This is pretty amazing..."

"Now your turn."

"Okay, uhm... that one! It looks like a cloud, doesn't it?"

"Hahaha. Very funny. That's against the rules!" I burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay." He seems to analyse the sky. "That one, over the bunny: it looks like a unicorn!"

"Yeah! I see it, too!"

"All right, now my turn to ask questions. An easy one: flats or heels?"

"Heels. I mean, I think they're much more elegant. But flats if I have to chose what to wear."

"Pants or dresses?"

"Dresses."

"Blue or green?"

"Turquoise?"

"U-hu. Answer the question, Aby." He says with a smile.

"Green."

"Hand-kissing" he says kissing the back of my hand, "or cheek kissing?" leaning close, kissing my cheek. "Or even french kissing?" And he goes and does just that.

He slips a hand under my back and the other is going through my hair. I don't know what is happening, but I let him kiss me. At least the cameras are gone, now. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

He backs off a little, looking at me straight in the eyes.

Those eyes!

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever lied eyes upon, you know that?"

I blush hard. I don't know where all this is going to take us. There is something in his eyes I haven't seen before: a hunger. An insatiable hunger for something more. Part of me is wanting for more, too. But the other part of me says 'Run!'. I don't know what is happening.

Suddenly I feel him gripping my wrists and pinning them down on the ground on each side of my head, one knee on each side of my hips.

"Ow, Adam, you're hurting me." I say in a hushed tone, trying to hide my fear.

"Nonsense, love. You're going to love this." He starts kissing my cheek, and going down to my neck, still pinning my arms down. He then goes even lower, following the dress' neckline, licking my skin. I scream, and do only one thing I can think about right know.

I knee him in the groin as hard as I can. I don't care if he's the Prince. He yelpes and immediatly let go of my arms, holding his Royal Jewals and moaning. I quickly excerpt myself from under him and run. Run for my life towards the palace.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Warning: pretty tense chapter, here ;-)_**

 ** _Chapter Thirteen_**

As the yellow Palace came into view, I was panting so hard it was hard to continue, but I pushed myself because I heard Adam running behind me, and he was catching up with me. I did not dare look behind me.

I slammed in Tristan and we both fell on the ground. Looking at me, he saw something was not right. He helped me stand, and grabbed my arms.

"Aby, tell me what happened!" He was very calm.

"I- I- Adam- Um-" But I was too terrified to talk.

His eyes darted above my head, seeing Adam running towards us. He ushered me behind him, protectively. Adam stopped a few yard from us, red with rage.

"I could have any girl here. Anyone!" he was yelling, completely frantic. "They would all oblige at any of my whims!" He pointed at us. Or rather at me. "But not her! NOT HER! And I want her, you hear me?!" He was mad. "Now, Tris: get. Out. Of my way." He said through gritted teeth.

But Tristan did not budge. "Adam, don't make me do this." He warned, very calm; but I was trembling so hard, it was hard to stay focused. I wanted to run, but I couldn't move.

"I said: GET. OUT. OF MY-" but before he could finish, Tristan punched him hard straight on the nose. Adam fell on his backside, clutching his bleeding nose, and it seemed to bring him back to his senses.

"Tristan, why on earth did you-" But then he saw me, pale as a ghost, and trembling, behind his brother.

"Oh my God, Aby? Did I-? I'm so sorry! Please, I-"

I didn't let him finish, I ran to my room, slamming and locking the door. My maids weren't here. I slid down against my door, crying, my head in my knees and my arms around them. A few minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. I didn't want to see anybody right know.

"Aby, please." It was Adam. There was no way I was letting him in. "I'm sorry. I-" He paused a few seconds, listening.

I muffled my cries, I didn't want him to hear me cry. I heard him slide down the door, too, probably sitting in the same position I was, back to back with me, but with a locked door between us. And there was more than just a door: all my walls had come back up, shielding me from everything. Especially from him.

"Aby?" He tried again. "Please forgive me? I- I-" I heard his voice crack and he started crying.

I couldn't hear this. "Go away!" I yelled, getting up and hiding under my bed covers. But he stayed there a few more minutes. Finally he left, leaving me alone. I felt protected under my covers. I was so exhausted after all that, that I fell in a troubled sleep.

I woke with a start when I heard the door open! I turned around and saw my maids come in, tiptoeing in the room.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

"No..."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"All right." Sara sat on my bed, carressing my hair. I recoiled a little under her touch but then relaxed a bit when I realised it was her. "It's time to get ready for dinner, Miss."

"I'm not going. And I'm not hungry." I turned to face her. "Please, I can't face him now. I want to be left alone tonight."

"All right, My Lady." There was understanding in her voice. Did she know what happened? Did everyone know? Another reason not to go downstairs.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you please ask Officer Olsen to keep guard by my door from now on? I don't want anybody coming in here, except you three."

"Of course, dear. I'll see what I can do about this."

"Thank you." I turned my back to her and faced the wall.

Abaleen came near my bed. "Do you want me to help you take of your dress and put something cozier on?"

I smiled. I loved these ladies. "Yes, please." I lifted the covers, glad I did not have any marks on my body after what happened. She unszipped my dress, and gave me sweatpants, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt to wear. How it felt good!

"I'll bring you a dinner later on, okay? You don't have to eat it, but I'd rather you have something in case you were hungry."

"Thank you Sarah." I burst out crying. They all come and hug me close. "I don't know what I would do without you three!" We stood like that some time. We broke up and I went in my bed again.

"You know what, Miss? I'm going to lock the door behind me, and find the General. I'll ask him to put Officer Olsen by your door. And I'll give him the key with strict orders to only open for us three or on your orders, okay?"

"Thank you, Sarah." I'm almost alseep and I just hear them leave and lock the door. I don't even hear them coming back with my dinner, wich I obviously don't eat.

When I finally wake up the next morning, I'm sweating in the summer heat. No wonder I did, though. The windows are closed and I'm wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, instead of my tiny pajamas. It's 7 a.m. but I am wide awake. I head for the bathroom and take a long awaited shower. I rub myself as much as I can, but I can't seem to take off this dirty feeling clinging to me.

I finally get out, dry myself with the biggest towel I can find. I put on my pajamas, waiting for my maids. On one hand I want to go back home, find ma brother's arms and cry my eyes out until no more tear comes. But then I remember why I'm here: I'm here to help my family. So I'm going to stay strong and take it upon myself, head high, until the very end.

I go sit on my couch, with a book. But halfway through my first page I hear noises outside my door. I tiptoe over there and listen. I smile to myself because it's officer Olsen!

I open the door. "Officer Olsen?"

"My Lady." He bows with a genuine smile on his lips. "At your service. I'm here to take my turn after Officer Winslow."

I frown at the name I don't know.

"Your maid Sarah explained the situation, or what she knew of it. And I've handpicked two other Officers, both dear friends of mine, wich you can trust with your life. We will be at your service around the clock, guarding your room when you're in it, and escorting you when you move around the Palace grounds."

I put a hand on his arm. "Thank you so much, Officer."

"Please, call me Finn." He says with a cute smile, and places himself beside my door.

I smile at him, but before I go back in my room, I see Adam just turning around the corner. He smiles as he sees me, but his smile fades quickly when he sees Finn. It seems to hurt him to see him here, guarding my room. Good.

A few minutes later, my wonderful maids come in.

"Do you want to go down for breakfast or eat here in your room, Miss?"

"I'm going downstairs, Sarah. Thank you."

They help me prepare. I choose a dark gray day dress, with black heels. I need to feel confident and nothing can do it better then well chosen clothes. Tabatha then styles my hair in a high intricate bun, and I'm ready. I open the room, tell Finn I'm ready and we both go downstairs. I want to be the first to sit, my back to Adam, to show him his little fit has not broken me; although it has, but he musn't know.

I enter the dining room, take a deep breath. I totally ignore him, but smile at Tristan and nod a 'thank you' to him. He smiles back and nods, too. Then I choose a seat, my back to the royal table. They have stoped to put place cards and I'm thankful for that.

Finn positions himself against the wall, keeping on eye on me and on the Prince. That must be akward for him, to protect somebody _from_ the Prince and not the Prince himself. But he didn't ask any questions, and I'm very grateful for him.

The other girls start coming in and Grace and Charlotte come sit on either side of me.

"How's your head doing this morning, Aby?"

My head? Oh, that must have been the excuse Sarah gave for my not coming to dinner last night. "Fine, this morning, thank you."

"What happened last night? Prince Adam didn't come to dinner either... Tristan said he was sick..."

I turn a little pale. "I don't know... I had a headache. I was in my room for most of the afternoon and the night."

"But weren't you supposed to have your date yesterday?" Charlotte asked.

"Um, yeah, it was just lunch."

"Good morning, Ladies," Queen Eadlyn pipes in. "I hope you all are well rested and ready for a new day today. Bon appetit!" Queen Eadlyn sits back down and we all start eating. Weird. Usually it's Adam who opens the day like this... But I don't turn around to look at him.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

I kept my head high for the next few days, Finn or his friends tailing me, sending a message only Adam could understand: 'Don't you dare come close to this Lady'. The other girls looked at me oddly, too, at first, with a guard always following me. But then I heard them talking in the halls, saying "I bet Prince Adam put a guard on her trail so we couldn't try to sabotage her, or anything."

I had to laugh at that.

I still had no idea what had happened to him yesterday: one minute he was sweet, and the next he was a monster. Yes, that was it: a monster! There isn't anything better to describe him with, now.

Everytime I saw Adam, I would turn my head and ignore him. But I could see there was somthing wrong with him. He seemed so hurt and sad. But what do I care, right? I'm only here for the money.

Why do I always have to remind myself of this? What is wrong with me? Some are here for the crown, others for Prince Adam, and then there's me.

Suddenly I realise I'm outside. I didn't even see where I was going, so engrossed in my own thoughts. I head to a bench and sit, leaning my head back, enjoying the sun. I close my eyes and concentrate on the bird's songs coming from the trees. I wish a was a bird and that I could fly away home, hugging my little sisters. I miss them so much! They always manage to see good in everything. Although I doubt there is anything good coming out of what happened the other day. I open my eyes and my gaze catches movement in an uper window. I squint my eyes and I see two small faces watching me. The Princesses. I smile and wave to them and they wave back.

I close my eyes again, take a deep breath and stand up. I head deeper in the gardens, where the flower beds are. I haven't been there yet. As I walk, Officer Winslow trailing a few yards behind me, I try to name the flowers I come across.

Roses of every possible colour, lilies, sun flowers,...

Suddenly, two small Princesses run right into me, hugging my waist.

"Your Highnesses!" I hug them back. "What is this all about?" I've never seen them around much, always held 'prisoner' inside by their Nanny Miss Stomper, so they won't disturb the Selection. I guess they escaped! And I'm glad they did, because I haven't had had much opportunity to talk to them, and they are the cuttest!

I lead them to a stone bench near by and they sit on either side of me.

"You'll have to tell me who is who, ladies, because I can't tell."

"I'm Lou Ann!" Says the one with the pink dress.

"And I'm Mary Ann." Says the other one – purple dress, I'll have to remember that.

"Well, what's bringing you here? You managed to escape Miss Stomper's claws?" I say with a laugh.

"Yes! She fell asleep reading a story to us! You should have heard her snoring!" Lou Ann says giggling.

"Yeah! We had to leave quickly to laugh outside not to wake her." Mary Ann giggled, too, and I joined in, it was too catchy.

"And that's when we saw you on the bench outside." It's sweet and funny how they finnish each others sentences. But I guess that's what twins do.

"We just wanted to be with you a little while. We know how it is to be near Adam when he has one of his 'Rage Tantrums' or 'RT' like we call them."

"'RT', huh?" I'm all ears.

"Yeah..." Lou Ann twists a lock of her hair around her tiny finger. Mary Ann is fiddling wit her dress. "I know it can be scary. He's big and strong and all." She looks at me. "You were brave fighting him off, you know?" I smile back at her. "He might be the future King, but that does not mean he can do and have whatever he likes."

"That's what Tristan said."

"Lou Ann, were you evesdropping on your brothers?"

They both blush really hard. "Yes." They wisper. There was silence for a little while. "But he hasn't had an RT since he started his pills, so we all thought they were working."

"Pills?" I ask.

Mary Ann continues. "Yeah. He's supposed to take them three times a day, before every meal. And it was working great! He was the sweetest big brother you could ask for!"

"Until the other day, that is." Finished Lou Ann.

Wheels were turning reel fast in my mind. I think of our two dates. The public ones. Both were around a meal. So why hadn't Adam gone into an RT the first time? Maybe I missed him taking the pill, because I was looking elswhere? Or mybe he just took it before picking me up. Then why not this time? He probably just forgot...

This changes everything!

"You know, Miss Aby, I think Adam loves you." I snap back to reality.

"What? And how would you know that, now, Lou Ann?" I frown.

"Because Adam has been hiding in his bed for the past three days, coming out only for meals."

"That's right. And we have an ajointing room and we hear him crying himself to sleep, saying your name over and over again, and saying he's sorry and all, as if you're there in the room and he's talking to you."

"Girls, you definately have been evesdroping."

They giggle and start running around me, their arms spread like birds taking flight.

"And we like you, too."

"And so does Tristan!"

"And Mom!"

"And Dad!"

"Girls, girls! Stop it," I say laughing. "You're making me dizzy!"

"Lou Ann! Mary Ann!"

The Princesses stop in their tracks and gasp. "Miss Stomper! You have to hide us!"

"Over there, behind the bush!" I point to a small bushy plant a few yards away. "And don't make any sound!"

Miss Stomper arrives a few seconds later. I check the bush for pink and purple dresses. Good, they're hiding well.

"Good afternoon, Miss Stomper!" I say in my most innocent voice.

She curtsies. "Lady Abigael. I heard the Princesses. I hope they were not bothering you?"

"No, not at all, I can assure you. They're the sweetest little girls I know." My smile is genuine.

"Not always I'm afraid... Do you know where they went?"

"They headed back to the Palace taking the long path, over there." I say pointing to my left.

"Thank you so much. Goodday."

"Goodday, Miss Stomper." I try to supress a laugh, and I see Officer Winslow doing the same thing. The Princesses come out from their hiding place.

"Girls, you better go back to the Palace..."

"Yeah, Bye!"

I laugh, smile and wave.

I sit back on the bench, pondering all what the girls said. His fit was an accident, and I wasn't supposed to see that. And I'm sure I wasn't supposed to know about the pills either. But I do now, and I don't know what to do about all this.

I should mybe talk to him. I don't know. There is something in me that still likes him. And I think of his gentle and loving kisses.

Another part of me says that those kisses weren't from the true Adam, brut from the Adam on pills. That's true. But I wonder if there's a way for him to be truly himself with no RTs if someone is there to encourage him and help him through it.

I'm torn appart between a part of me that says 'Run!' – again – and another part that wants to help him become a good person, without pills. Can I be that person? We'll have to see.

There was one thing I was certain of, for now: Adam was not a monster.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Thank you all for your kind reviews throughout the chapters, it keeps me on my toes and helps me write fast! ;-)_**

 ** _Chapter Fifteen_**

I had to make things right with Adam, but I had no idea how to get to him. He wasn't even coming down for meals any more. Even on the Report Friday night he looked pale as a ghost. Emerson Moore was asked not to interview him and instead, talked to every one of the 18 remaining Selected, asking how we were and if something exciting happened during the week. I didn't even realise two more had been eliminated. I don't really care, actually. As long as it's not Grace or Charlotte.

I wanted to ask the Princesses how Adam was doing, but they never managed to escape Miss Stomper again. And I wasn't going to ask Tristan, because he would tell me it wasn't a good idea and that he tried to warn me about his brother. And I definately could not go through Queen Eadlyn or King Kile. They were kind of off-limits to us.

And going directly to Adam? The third floor was forbidden to us. I was lost.

Most of the time I liked spending time with the other girls in the Women's Room, talking, drinking tea, reading magazines with articles about us, and just being lazy. But not today. My mind would not slow down. I remember my Mom saying that music could calm the mind. And I hadn't done that in a long time. Since I came here, in fact. I was pacing back and forth in my room.

"Officer Winslow?" I said opening the door.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Do you know where I can find a piano in this maze of a Palace? Not the one from the Women's Room, through..."

He smiled. "Of course. Follow me."

He led me through corridors, and opened a double in a dead-end. He stood next to the door, guarding me. I entered and closed the door behind me. It was a small library or parlor with a magnificent black Grand piano in the center. I opened the shiny lid and carressed the black and white keys. I wasn't a good piano player, but it helped me sing. And singing was what I needed just now. I knew a few songs by heart.

I sat and played a simple chord. The song followed suit. It felt so good to sing! And I could feel my mind calming down and emptying, letting only the notes and words proclaim every particle of my mind and thoughts, and imagination. I let myself drown in the songs, as I sang one after the other.

"Please, let me in, Officer!"

That was Adam!

"No, Your Majesty, I'm sorry, my orders are to let no one in."

"Please!" his voice was so shaky, I thought he would cry. "I need to see her..."

I stood and opened the door. "It's okay, Officer. Thank you. You can let him in, and we'll keep the doors opened."

I wanted to see Adam, and he was coming to me. I couldn't have done that better myself. "Prince Adam" I said, curtsying. We needed to restart woth formal manners.

"Oh, Lady Abigael! Please sing. Don't stop."

I obeyed, went back to my seat and started playing and singing again. From the corner of my eye, I could see he was lying in a couch, his eyes closed and his breathing even. But he wasn't sleeping. Every time I would end a song, he would say

"Please sing another one, Aby."

After singing every song I knew, I stopped.

"Please, another one!"

"I don't know any other song, I'm afraid."

He sat up on his couch and looked at me. "Will you ever forgive me, Abigael?"

Hearing him say my full name made me feel warm all over. "I don't know. Maybe." I said with a sly smile, looking at him.

"Because I don't think I could, if I was you."

"Adam, it was an accident. It could have happened with anybody else." I had a week to sort through my thoughts. I admit I wouldn't have said that the day after the 'accident'.

He took his head in his hands. I stood and went to sit closer to him, but not on the same couch. I was across from him, a small coffee table separating us.

Without looking up I heard him say "Can we start again?"

I wanted to hug him. He needed it badly. But I forced myself to stay seated where I was. "Adam. Look at me."

He obeyed.

"I don't want to start over." I pause a few seconds. "I want start again where we left off."

"Really?" His eyes were full of hope.

"On one condition."

"Anything." He said, breathing the word.

"I have the right to ask you before any date, or whenever I want, if you took your pill."

His eyes widen with shock. Maybe I souldn't have said that. No, I should not have said that. Then he relaxes, and his shoulders slump.

"All right. I guess you have the right to know that. Now you know who I really am, like you always wanted to: a monster."

He takes his head in his hands, again, and I see his soulders shake. He's crying. I can't bear it anymore. I come sit next to him and wrap him with my arms, like I do with my little sisters when they need to be consoled. He totally surrenders to me.

"No, Adam. That much I am sure of: you are not a monster."

Through sobs, he manages to say "Yes I am. I scare myself, when I come to my senses, and I see what I've done. I don't control anything..."

I draw soothing circle on his back with my hand and he seems to relax at that.

"You should know the two things that snap me back to my senses, though, in case another 'accident' happens."

"I'm guessing one is punching you in the nose?" I ask with a soft laugh.

He laughs too, "Yeah. And that's the easy one. Because try making me take a pill while having an RT. It's not pretty."

I laugh with him. I'm glad we can laugh about it, even if it is a little forced.

"I don't think I'll have the strength to do either. We might have to find another way, I'm afraid."

"There is no other way." He says, with a defeated voice, and it breaks my heart.

We stay like that for a few minutes in a peaceful silence. I want to find another solution than hitting him. I know sometime you have to beat fire with fire. But I want to find another way. I want to find something only I can do.

"Adam, I have an idea." He lift his head and looks at me, expectantly.

"What?"

"But it would require that you don't take your pills."

"What do you have in mind, Aby?"

"Well," – I have to tread carrefully, here – "When, no _if_ you got into an RT, I would like to try something."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you. I think you need to be surpised." He lifts one questionning eyebrow.

"And if it works that time, how will it work the next if I know what's coming?"

"That's a good question." I think for a few seconds. "Last week, when you went all RT on me and you were facing Tristan, did you know he was going to hit you?"

He considers this a moment. "No, I guess not. I think that when I'm 'sober' I know the only way is to punch me, but when I'm RT-ing, I have no idea what's going on."

"Good. Then we'll have to try my idea."

He looks at me, trying to decide if I'm serious about this. And yes I am, and he sees it.

"All right. But keep Tristan or a guard close by if your idea doesn't work."

"I will. I have another question, though."

"What?"

"Do you know when an RT is coming? Do you feel something change in you?"

"I'm not sure..."

"We'll have to work on that, then."

He looks at me straight in the eyes. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yes, I know that."

 _ **What do you think Aby's ideas are? I already have one or two in mind for the next chapters, but I want to know what you come up with (and maybe I'll even use one of your ideas if mine don't work ;-P... who knows? ;-)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

From this day on, Adam became Adam again. But not his stiff, snob or proud self. No, he was goofy and flirtious with all of the girls. As the saying goes, 'The show must go on.' And the Selection was a show. During the past week, nothing public happened and the people of Illéa was disappointed, wanting and asking for more. And Adam was going to give them just that.

More photographers and cameramen were around, capturing a lot of our lives. Now that Prince Adam was not 'sick' anymore, he would give the masses what they wanted: to see him fall in love with one of us. Although he had already fallen in love with me, he had to make the Selection last a bit more.

And seeing him with the others hurt a little, I have to admit. I wasn't in love with him yet, but I cared enough for it to hurt.

I still had my idea to try out on Adam when he went 'RT', but he wasn't ready to let go of the pills so I would wait, maybe when less girls and cameras would be around.

One afternoon, Adam was on a date with a girl and the rest of us were chilling in the Women's Room, drinking tea. Even Queen Eadlyn was here! And that was a first. She's usually to busy to spare us a moment but this afternoon, the summer heat made it impossible to concentrate on work. And the Women's Room was airconditionned.

A maid came in, curtsying before me.

"My Lady, a note for you."

I took the note from her hands, thanking her.

 _We need to talk. Tris_

I stood, curtsied to the Queen and excused myself. She noded and I was out.

Tristan was waiting for me in the hall.

"Hello Aby."

"Hi Tristan, what can I do for you?" I said smiling. I was happy to see him.

"Can we go outside?"

"Sure!" I said with a smile. I was going to miss the aircontitionning...

We walked for a little while. He was leading us far from the Palace and the cameras. Far from eavesdroppers, I realised. What on earth did he want to talk about? Finally, he stopped behind a tall hedge. He faced me, his hands behind his back, not smiling at all.

"All right, tell me what happened."

"What? When?"

"Adam was depressed and sad. And know he's not. What did you do?"

"What does that have anything to do with me?" I had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going.

Through gritted teeth he said "He was THIS close" making a tiny space between his index and his thumb "to abdicate! He said that when he had lost you, he lost any will to live and to be King!"

"You're crazy, Tristan! Look at you!" I was disgusted by his attitde. "You think with an attitude like that you would be a good King? Well think again!"

I turned away. But he grabbed my wrist.

"It was my only shot, and I am going to do _anything_ to make it happen." There was true anger in his eyes. And hate. "I made sure you wouldn't talk to him or see him, and made him stay in his bed. And it was working. WHAT did you do?!"

I frowned. He was hurting me. "It's done, and there's nothing you can do about it, now, I'm afraid." I was trying to remain calm.

He came closer, twisting my arm behind my back, full hate in his icy blue eyes.

"TELL ME!"

"Or what?" He was about to say something when a thought came to mind: he didn't know I knew about the pills! "Take a pill, Tristan! You need them more then he does!" and with that I kneed him hard in the groin – it was a habit, now –, he yelled and let go of me, falling to his knees and grabbing this parts, moaning.

I ran back as fast as I could in my heels and locked myself in the toilets on the first floor. What on earth was happening? I thought Tristan was sweet? But he was actually waiting for something to break his brother down, so he could take the crown for himself. And I thought he was my friend... He really needed those pills more then Adam, because Tristan had a calculating rage, and that was much scarier than an uncontrolled rage.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. When I was composed enough, I went back to the Women's Room with a smile on my face. No one needed to know what had just happened. I sat near Grace and Charlotte, and they were deep in talk with the Queen. Good, I didn't want any questions right now.

The afternoon went on, and at 6 o'clock we all went back to our rooms to get ready for dinner. My maids were waiting for me, very excited.

"Miss, we have a surprise for you!"

"Ooh! What is it?" They gave me a white box with a silvery ribbon closing it. I took it, sat on my bed and untied the bow, opened the lid and saw them: a beatiful pair of silver heels!

"Oh my! They're beautiful! Thank you so much!" I hugged them all.

"Okay, enough of this." Sarah said with a giggle. We all joined in laughing. Sarah went to the closet and got out a gorgeous light blue dress, the skirt flowing lightly. My eyes widened in wonder.

"Ladies, you've outdone yourselves!" They all smiled and giggled.

"Try it on, Miss!" said Abaleen. I sliped off my day dress, eager to wear this new one. It was strapless, fitted at the waist, and the skirt flowed around me as I tried walking. It was simply perfection. Abaleen made me wear a pearl necklace and pearl earrings. She fixed my hair in an intracate braided low bun, with pearls in it. I tried my new shoes on: they were perfect. I was perfect.

Smiling to myself, I wondered what Adam would think of me.

Just then, the door burst opened, and Adam appeared there, panic written all over his face. I dismissed my maids and closed the door.

"Adam, what's wrong?"

"The pills, Aby! They're gone!"

"What do you mean 'they're gone'?" He was pacing back and forth.

"Adam, calm down. Come sit here next to me." I sat on my couch.

"No, I might hurt you, I don't have my pills."

"Adam, listen to me. You need to calm down, so we can think this through."

He came and sit next to me, taking his head in his hands, leaning foward.

"I always carry them on me now, except this afternoon for my date, I didn't want her to see them. I put them in my bedside table drawer. And when I wanted to take one just now, they were gone!" He was talking fast, forgetting to breathe.

"Adam, think. And breathe, please! Are you sure you put them there?"

"Yes! That's were I ALWAYS put them!" he was starting to be more angry than panicked, now.

I put my arms around him, like I did in the music room, drawing soothing circles on his back with my hand. He relaxed a bit. Then I did something I don't do without a piano: I started singing. I felt him completely relax in my arms. He was breathing evenly, his eyes closed. I smiled. That worked, for now.

When I finished the song, I asked him in a wisper "Adam, who knows about the pills, other than your family?"

He thought about if for a second. "You, my butler and my doctor."

"What about your maids, when they clean?"

"They have strict orders from my mother not to open drawers and cupboards."

I check the time on my clock. We were already late for dinner. Never mid that now, we had more important things to take care of right now. I started singing again, and as I did, something came to mind very clearly...


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

 _"_ _It was my only shot, and I am going to do_ _ **anything**_ _to make it happen!"_ I remember Tristan's words earlier to me. A chill runs down my spine. I have a very, very bad feeling about this. But Adam shouldn't know about this, or about what his brother said to me.

"Adam."

"What?"

"We need to go down for dinner."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You're a very determined person, you can do whatever you want when you put your head to it."

"No, if I go RT down there, I'm finished."

"That's true. But you have to show me you can manage even without the pills."

"But what if I can't?"

"Then you have to focus on something you know brings you a calm feeling." I let him ponder on this a few seconds.

"Like you?" he said smiling.

I smile back. "Why not." I stood and held out my hand to him. He took it and he seemed to be seeing me for the first time tonight.

"Aby, you look stunning."

"Thank you. Now come on, we're late already."

We headed for the stairs and the dinning room. When we entered, every head turned to look at us. I played with his hand flirtously, winked at him, and went to my seat. He took my cue and winked back, licking his uper lip. Like we've just finished a make-out session and haven't seen the time. I needed Tristan to think Adam was unbreakable. Wich I trully think he can be, given the time.

During dinner, I often looked at him, to see if he was okay. He was sitting next to his brother, unfortunatly, and I was afraid Tristan might say something on purpose to Adam to trigger an RT session. But Tristan was not bothering Adam. He seemed to have a new target right now: me. His death stare was so strong I turned down my gaze.

But I couldn't afford to do this. I needed to be strong for Adam. So after a few moments, when I was ready, I ate everything staring right at Tristan. When he looked up, he saw me staring, and I smiled at him, trying to send a clear message: _You're on. We're two against one, and you are going to loose._

But to be honest, I was really scared. But he couldn't know that.

When dinner was over, we all excused ourselves and headed out the door. Tristan came behind me and wispered in my ear "Careful. He might hurt you without his pills..." I turned around and wanted to punch him so hard in the face, but I contained myself. I answered loud enough for others to hear, laughing "I wouldn't mind." And I winked at him.

He won't break me in front of the others. He looked at me with so much hate in his eyes, it ran a chill through me, but I kept the smile on my face, as if the exchange was funny and sweet. As much as I wanted everbody to hate him, I didn't want them to see something was wrong. So I played along.

Okay, so Tristan had taken the pills. I went back to my room, to think the rest of the plan. But when I arrived, Adam was sitting against my door, his legs drawn up, his forehead on his knees and his arms around him. I checked the hall: no one in sight.

I crouched next to him – with is pretty hard in a dress and heels, by the way –, put my hands on his shoulders. He was breathing fast.

"Adam," I wispered. "Let's go in my room."

He lifted his head, looking at me, terror in his eyes. "Go away, Aby, I feel it coming." He wispered, afraid of his own voice.

I shifted my position and kneeled in front of him, took his head in my hands and made him look at me in the eyes.

"Adam, look at me. Concentrate on my eyes." I didn't know what I was doing, to be honest. But singing here in the middle of the hall when someone could be coming any minute was not my favorite option. But he was trembling and I had to do something fast.

"What happened?" I asked as calmly as I could.

Trembling, he said "I know Tristan took them."

Damn. "How do you know that?" I start to panic.

"He said 'You lost your pills? Too bad!'"

Now he was angry. He pushed me to the ground and stood up. I quickly kicked my shoes off, and took a hold of his wrist. I stood and I opened my door, and pulled him with every ounce of strength I could muster into my room. He was red, fuming and trembling. I locked the door and pulled the key a bit, but still keeping it in the lock, in case I had to escape.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Adam, please! Listen to me."

"NO!" he leaped to the door and tried to open it. He tried the key but couldn't turn it any way around.

"LET ME OUT"! he shouted.

"No." I was trembling now, my hands turning cold. What have I done?

"I'll show you 'No'!" He turned to me and slapped me hard on the cheek. I fell on the floor, holding my burning face. Tears came to my eyes.

I turned to look at him, he was mad. Madder then the other day. He was looking at me through a veil of anger. He didn't know what he was doing or who I was. He started to kick the door.

Alright, that was it, I had waited too long: time to put Plan B in action. I couldn't bring myself to punch him in the nose. Instead, I grabbed his face hard, pushed him against the door and kissed him. I leaned in close to him and kissed him hard, passionately, praying this would trigger a good memory.

He wrestled for a second or two, but then stopped moving altogether, his arms falling limp at his sides. I kissed him two or three more seconds, then backed a few steps away.

My cheek was still stinging. I was looking at his eyes, and the anger and madness melted slightly away, but not completely. I was breathing hard, afraid he would start again and that it would be worse. I closed my eyes, waiting for the next blow.

But it didn't come. Well, it did, but differently then I expected. His hand was gently rubbing my cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Aby." His wisper was so soft I almost didn't hear it. I opened my eyes, and saw his turquoise eyes, free of any anger or madness, just inches from my face, looking at his red mark on my face. He was crying.

I held his hand to my cheek and broke down, sobbing. He pulled me close to him, hugging me tightly.

"Oh, Aby, I'm so sorry, please forgive me..." But I continued to cry, relieved my idea had worked.

"Of course, I do, Adam. That's my job from now on." He let go a breath he was holding in.

He laughed softly through his tears. "So... Kissing a madman was your brilliant idea, huh?"

I had to laugh. It was a crazy idea, I had to give him that. "Yeah, that was Plan B."

"Oh? What was Plan A?"

"Punching you." I laughed. "But I don't have a very good aiming, I'm afraid, so I didn't even try.

"Oh you have a good aiming, alright."

I looked at him, confused. "What makes you say that?"

He made a amused smile. "Well, for starters, you kicked me right in the groin, the other day, and I couldn't have done that better myself."

I burst out laughing, pressing my head against his chest. He held me closer.

"And today, well, your kiss was perfectly aimed." I lifted my head and looked at his beautiful eyes. "Thanks for sticking with me, there." He said, gently carressing my red cheek. "I don't know how many more times I'll hurt you. I'm scared of what I might do next." His voice was just above a wisper.

"As long as you don't kill me, I'll put up with it."

I kissed him again, this time gently. He immediatly kissed me back, his hands going up and down my back. Thrills coursed through my entire body. I laced my fingers in his blond hair and let myself melt in his embrace.

I decided then and there that I loved him. I wanted to help him become a true King, only relying on himself – and me, maybe – to be strong, and not to count on those damned pills. If Tristan wanted to plyy this game, we would play, too.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Wouhou! This story hit 1000 views, in less then a week! Thank you so much! thank you for following, favoriting, reviewing, but above all, for reading it! It means a lot to me... 1000 stories came and went in my mind for the past ten years, and this is the first time I actually write one down, and make it public in the wake. So thank you so much for your awesome response and feedbacks!_**

 ** _okay okay, enough talking, let's get down to business..._**

 ** _Chapter Eighteen_**

I had to admit, I did not pay attention to what was happening around here for the past few days. I tried to remember what we had learned with Mariah, or what was going on with the girls, but I couldn't. My mind and thoughts were always miles away, trying to figure out what was happening to Adam, Tristan and me. And it was not pretty.

But this morning I forced myself to focus on Mariah. She was telling us about all the other monarchies around the world: what type it was – constitutionnal or absolute – and who ruled and how. It was interesting to know what was happening around the world, actually, because as an Illéan citizen, the only peeks at the outside world we had were the ones Queen Eadlyn gave us occasionnaly on the Report.

During the small fifteen minute pause Mariah gave us in the middle of the morning, I counted the girls: fourteen. What? I counted again. Yes, fourteen. Adam had eliminated Isabelle, Amanda, Ashley and Ruby during the past few days and I didn't even see it, so engrossed in my own problems! I suck at being a friend sometimes. These girls were sweet and kind, and I didn't even got to say goodbye.

I walked around the Women's Room to stretch my legs and back a bit and wandered to the bookshelves. Wherever there were books, I was always drawn to them. I read some of the book spines and came across _Proverbs and Sayings Through the Ages_ that piqued my interest. I slid the book out and flipped through the pages, reading a proverb or saying here and there. On page 208 though, a proverb leaped out of the page and I had to read it twice to be sure I had read it correctly.

 _'_ _Hatred stirs up trouble,_

 _But love forgives all wrongs.'_

 _\- King Salomon_

I knew King Salomon was a very ancient King, and the wisest the earth had ever carried. And I knew his words had enthraled a Queen from a far away land. She had taken on herself to journey all the way to King Salomon to hear his words herself. My father had told me the story. And I knew it would be stupid to put the book back and forget those wise words. I took the book and went back to my seat to listen to the end of Mariah's lesson.

During the day, I only saw Adam during meals. He was seated far away from his brother this time, avoiding him the best he could. I was happy about that. And I learned from my maids that Prince Adam had decided to busy himself all day, locked in his office with the Queen.

The summer sun had shone every single day since Day One of the Selection. But today, and who knew for how long, summer pours and storms had strarted. So we were all cooped up indoors. The bad weather made us all tense and jittery in the Women's Room, so I decided to go back to my room to read.

After dinner I did the same. And then it was bedtime already. My maids helped me out of my evening gown and prepared a bath with rose petals for me. I loved those ladies! I spent one hour in the warm water, then put my pajamas on and went straight to bed. I fell asleep very fast, to my own surpise.

But in the middle of the night, I woke with a start. I had a strange feeling somebody else was in my room, too. I held my breath, listening to any unusual sound. Sur enough, someone was breathing! I straightened my legs and kicked something – or someone! I screamed, jumped out of my bed and looked frantically for the light switch.

As the light came on, blinding me for a few seconds, as saw a man lying down across my bed, against the footboard, covering his eyes and moaning something. My heart was racing so fast. But then I recognised him!

"Adam! What are you doing in here?!" I was half wispering, half screaming.

He opened his eyes and stat straight up, looking around him, confused. "I- Who- What am I doing here?"

"That's what I want to know, too." I sat back on my bed pulling the covers over my bare legs.

He looked around the room again. "I don't remember coming here." He laughed at this akward situation.

"You don't remember anything?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Do you sleepwalk, Adam?"

"Not that I know of." He frowed, trying to find the latest memory he had. "I remember thinking about why Tristan would do what he did. And I think that sent me on a path of dark thoughts. Yeah, I remember now... I was beginning to be angry and all, and I thought about what you had told me. _'Focus on something you know brings you a calm feeling.'_ So I did and I thought of our kisses. It worked for a little while, but not enough. I needed a real one, and fast."

I smiled. "So you came here?"

"Yeah. But you were sleeping so well, and you were so peaceful, I couldn't wake you up. And I realised your mere presence calmed me. So I sat on your bed and I guess I fell asleep." He looked at me with an embarrased smile.

I had to laugh. This situation was really akward. He shivered.

"Oh, come here, you baby boy." I said patting the matress next to me. "You'll catch a cold."

He didn't have to be asked twice. He crawled next to me under the covers.

I cuddled closer. "Adam, you were the last one up, you have to go turn out the light..."

"No, I'm the Prince." He said with an impish smile. "You go."

"Seriously?"

He laughed. "You once told me I was a very determined person and that I could achieve anything." His playfull wisper in my neck sent shivers through me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Besides," he continued, "you're closer."

"All right! Fine." I got up and turned out the light.

My eyes were not used to the dark yet and I banged my pinky toe in my bedside table. I howled.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow!" and stumbled back in bed.

"Oh no, Aby! Oh I'm so sorry!" He grabbed my foot and rubbed my toes. "Aw, that's the worst pain in the world, I'm so sorry!" He kissed me all over my face, trying to soothe my pain away.

I laughed. "Stop it, you're tickling me!" He let go of my foot and wraped me in his arms, his chest against my back, still kissing the back of my neck. I relaxed in his embraced. Man, I really fit there.

We stayed like that a few minutes, enjoying each other's presence.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?" he said, nuzzling my neck.

"I read wise words from an Ancient King, today."

"Oh yeah? What did he say?"

"He said: ' _Hatred stirs up trouble, But love forgives all wrongs._ '" He didn't say anything.

"What do you think about it?" I asked.

I felt him nod. "I like that. You'll have to write it down for me, though. I'm bad at remembering things like that."

I smile. "Okay, I will."

Silence again. It was peaceful and full of love.

"Sing for me." He ordered gently.

"Are you seriously ordering me around?" I said with a mocking expression on my face.

"Please?" he kissed me again behind my ear.

I breathed out deeply, than I soflty sang a lullaby I would sing to my sisters when they were younger. I could feel him relax around me.

"I'm gonna marry you, someday, you know?" he mumbled.

I smiled and ended the song. "I sure hope you do." But he didn't hear that, he was already asleep. I fell asleep a few moments later, feeling the safest I've ever felt, in his arms.

A few hours later, somebody burst into my room. We both woke with a start and sat up, seeing a guard, frantic, standing there, shocked and relieved at the same time.

"I found him, Your Majesty!" King Kile entered the room, looking pale.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter Nineteen._**

"Dad, this is not what you-"

"I don't care what you two did. You need to come. Now." King Kile was white as a ghost, sill in his clothes from last night, his tie crooked.

Adam just looked at his father, not understanding. "What's going on?"

"Adam, please, just come."

"No, tell me what happened." King Kile looked at me. "It's alright, dad, what ever you have to say, she can hear." Adam took my hand.

King Kile breathed deeply. "Okay... Your Grandmother, Old Queen America, passed away early this morning."

The blood from Adam's face drained in a second, and he was as pale as his father now.

"But- but how is this possible? I talked to here yesterday afternoon?"

I knew Adam loved both his grandparents dearly. He was shocked. He was still holding my hand. He got out of the bed, followed his father, talking me with him. King Kile looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Miss Abigael, but I need Adam alone. You'll see him later."

I nodded and removed my hand as gently as I could from Adam's and let them go. The King put a protective arm around Adam and turned to me, mouthing the words 'thank you'.

My maids arrived a few minutes later, and I was still standing in the middle of my room, unable to move. They didn't say anything and went around my room getting a black dress out of my closet and black shoes from the drawer. I let them do to me whatever they wanted, vaguely helping them put my dress on.

"I gather you know the sad news, Miss?"

I nodded, unable to speak. They did my hair and make-up in the most simple way. Only pearl earrings, nothing else. When I was ready, Sarah squeezed my hand and smiled gently, showing me to the door.

I braced myself and went down. The girls in the staircase, also all wearing black outfits, were confused and talking to one a other.

"What happened?"

"Who died?"

"Who's being flogged?"

I let them talk. It wasn't my job to tell them and I was glad.

We all flowed in the dining room, taking place around our table. The Queen, King, Princes and Princesses were all very pale, also wearing black, and sat silently, waiting for us to settle down and make silence.

King Kile stood, and took a deep breath. "I am very sad to announce to you that our beloved Old Queen America passed away early this morning. She had a weak heart, wich ran in her family, and left us to go to a better place." He let the news sink in. "The funeral will take place in three days. In the meantime, friends and family will be arriving here, at the Palace." He sat back down.

Every girl was taking in the news. Some began to cry softly. Others went pale, and some others wore a shocked expression. I, for one, was very pale, I could feel it.

We all ate in silence. Or what we could eat, that is. At the end, we were all sent to do whetever we wanted, there would be no Mariah lectures today, nor the days until the funeral. The rain was till pouring hard, so we were all cooped up inside.

I went back to my room. But I was afraid this sad news might trigger an RT session for Adam, today. But there was nothing I could do about it now. They needed to be all together, with no one to disturb them. There were so many things to consider and prepare for a funeral. And it was going to be grand. Queen America ans King Maxon were both dearly loved by all Illéans.

I had only seen them once, at the Ball, the first night, and they hadn't stayed long. They just wanted to see the Selected. But my mother had told me a lot about them. She grew up with them as King and Queen. She hadn't witnessed King Maxon's Selection, because she was born a couple years later.

The next day, close friends and the Royal family's family arrived, filling the Palace to it's fullest. We were all asked to stay in the Women's Room so we could meet everybody. Kings, Queens, Princes and Princesses came from all over the world.

There was King Arhen and Queen Camille of France with their three daughters;

Prince Kaden with his family and Prince Osten with his;

The King and Queen from Swendway and their two sons – very handsome, I had to admit...;

King Carlos – son of Queen Nicoletta, good friend of Queen America, I heard – and Queen Eugenia from Italy with two of their daughters;

The King and Queen from New Asia, with their daughter – Heir – and two sons;

Then there was Queen America's family: Miss May and Sir Gerad with their families.

And all the others, I didn't know who they were. I guess most of them were Queen America's friends. Maybe from her Selection? I wasn't sure.

That evening, as I was getting ready for bed, I heard frantic knocks on my door. I opened it, and there, standing in their white nightgowns, were the two Princesses, Lou Ann and Mary Ann.

"Oh Miss Aby! You have to come quick!"

I had a bad feeling about this. "What happened?" I grabbed my robe, waiting for an answer.

"It's Adam! He's going RT in his room and he said to get you!"

"All right, lead the way!" They sped up the stairs to the third floor where I had never been before, and I heard grunts and screams, and smashing objetcts. My heart quickened.

"He's over there!" Lou Ann pointed to a room with a slightly opened door.

I took a deep breath, braced myself and opened the door. I looked quickly around the room, taking in all the damadged things. He was throwing every brakable thing to the ground, kicking other things and smashing his fists in furniture. He was hurting himself and he was frantic, screaming and pacing around the room.

But I could tell something was different from the other RT sessions I had witnessed. There was something more. He was angry, that I was sure of. He was mad, too, but I don't think it was in an incontrolled way. What was different was his sadness. Sorrow and grief was now part of the equation. My heart broke. Silent tears came dowm my cheeks. I closed the door and approached slowly.

"Adam?"

"WHAT?" He turned and saw me, his face going from angry and sad to pained and sad.

"I'm here, now. Everything's alright." I held out my hand to him. I was glad when he took it, dropping the lamp he was holding. I came closer and hugged him. "It's alright, Adam, I'm right here."

His cheeks were wet from crying, but this time he sobbed, his shoulders shaking violently. I led him near the bed and we sat on the floor, against the side of the bed. I wrapped my arms around him, again drawing soothing circles on his back, singing softly. He clang to me, his head pressed against my neck and shoulder, sobbing inconsolably.

After a few minutes, he started to relax and his sobbs were jagged, slightly slowing down. He put his head on my lap, curled up next to me, playing with the edge of my pink robe. I continued to rub his back and played with his blond hair with my other hand.

"Abigael?"

"Yes?" God, I loved when he said my name like that.

"I think you should change rooms and come on this floor."

"I'm afraid I can't do that... the third floor is usually off-limits for us."

"You'll be the princess anyway, so why not know, huh?" I smiled. He was silent for a minute. He fiddled with my robe, and it opened on my legs. "Wow...Your legs are so smooth..." he gently rubbed his fingers on my leg.

"Yep, I'm afraid we have to suffer for you guys, to be pretty."

"I'm glad you do, then." He winked at me.

Good, he was Adam again, flirtuous and funny. But the sorrow in his eyes did not go away. I was afraid I'd never see his beautiful eyes again, as they were before.

He sat up. "Thanks. You're my hero, you know that?" I didn't have time to answer, because his lips were on mine, kissing me ever so gently, but with passion and love I hadn't experienced here before. My heart was bursting.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter Twenty_**

Until the Funeral, I didn't see much of Adam. I sent him a note through a maid, with King Salomon's words I had written down for him to memorize. Thankfully he didn't have an RT session before the Funeral.

Finally, the day of the obsequies arrived. Everything would be filmed live for all of Illéa to watch. An order was sent through the country: everybody was to wear black today. Especially us, Palace inhabitants and guests.

The ceremony was to take place in the Royal cemetery, north of the Palace grounds, at the edge of the forest. The rain was still pouring down. Black umbrellas kept us compagny. The white coffin, covered with a deep purple and gold fabric with the Royal Illéan emblem on it, was carried by six men and they were walking at the front of the procession.

Following just behind was King Maxon, suported by Queen Eadlyn and King Kile, followed by Adam, Tristan, Lou Ann and Mary Ann. Behind was King Ahren and his family, Prince Kaden and his family, and Prince Osten with his family. Then came Queen America's family, followed with all the different Monarchs and close friends.

The remaining Selected went last. It was a weird procession with all the cameras around us, filming us and sending it live around the country. We had to pull ourselves together, so as not to look unprofessionnal in front of millions of people. Although I think they would understand if we cried on this somber day.

I forced myself not to cry, blinking away the tears. But it was hard. Grace took my hand and squeezed it, smiling at me. I squeezed her hand back, and we continued walking like this, not letting go of each other. I was thankfull for Grace, she put up with me all the time, even if I always sucked at being a good friend to the girls.

At the cemetery, we all stood in a three row circle around the coffin. The priest talked for a few minutes, but I didn't hear him. I was trying not to cry in front of the whole world, focusing hard on a small rock by my shoe. The mud was sticky, and the heels were sinking deep. We all had to move our feet every few seconds or we would be sucked in the ground.

The coffin was then lowered in the ground while sniffs and quiet sobs emanated from the people assembled there. We were all given a white rose and one by one, starting with King Maxon, we dropped our roses on the coffin. The Selected would be the last to do that. Once we had done that, we would walk back to the Palace, huddled in groups under big umbrellas.

But Adam stayed near the hole in the ground, his hands in his pockets, getting soaked under the rain. I hobbled in the mud with my heels and stood next to him, protecting him from the rain with my umbrella. He didn't seem to notice.

Thank goodness the cameras had followed the group and we were alone.

I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently, at lost for words. That's when he broke down. Again. His soulders shook and he sobbed hard, taking his head in his hands, hiding his face from the surounding world. I put an arm around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder. I cried with him too.

There is a time for everything. A time to laugh and a time to cry. Today was a time to cry. There was no shame in it. It was legit. A wonderful Queen had gone away, and she would be mourned. Adam loved her deeply, and I felt a part of his heart being burried with the white coffin, too. I wanted so bad to take mine out and give it to him. I didn't know what to do or say, so I said nothing.

When he calmed down a bit, he dryed his face with his sleeve and put an arm around my shoulders. He breathed deeply in and out.

"Thank you." He kissed my forhead. "People always try to say things to confort me. But you know better than anyone that words don't do anything to me. Only your presence does."

"I love you." I wispered looking him in the eyes. I knew it maybe wasn't the best moment to tell him that for the first time, but I needed him to know that, now.

He cuped my cheek in his hand, smiling, the rain still banging hard on our umbrella. He pulled me close, hugging me tight. Breathing deeply in my hair, memorizing my scent.

It was time to go back to the Palace. He held me around the waist with one arm, making sure I wouldn't sink too deep in the mud with my heels or spring my ankle, and holding the huge umbrella with his other hand. I held him around the waist, too. We didn't talk, both needing the silence.

The palace was very silent during the rest of the day, despite all the people gathered here. The ladies were in the Women's Room. I hadn't seen this room so full since the makeovers at the beginning of the Selection. The men were in another parlor. The rain really didn't help. But we had to stay there, and conversations died quickly.

The next morning, the guests started to leave and by late afternoon, it was just us again. We were all sent to our rooms where we would have our dinner alone. I was trying to eat, reading a book at the same time when I heard a knock on my door. I went to open it.

"Can I join you for dinner?"

I smiled. "Of course, you can, Adam." I made room on the table and he laid down his tray. "You're eating alone, too?"

"Yeah. Mom and dad wanted some alone time, the girls are eating together with Miss Stomper, and I didn't want to eat with Tristan."

"Poor girls," I say gigling. "And I would do the same thing if I were you. I am definitaly better compagny than Tristan!"

"That's for sure!" he laughed. "Although these last few days he has been nicer. But I put that on the late events."

"Yeah, I wouldn't get my hopes up too quickly, either."

Silence came back. I nibbled on my food, not very hungry, picking one green pea at a time with my fork. Adam pushed his peas around, pretending to eat. Finally, we set our plates on his tray and didn't even touch our dessert – what a waste!

He stood and sat on one end of my couch, his head against a pillow he put against the wall, closing his eyes. I sat at the other end of the couch, lying down, my head propped on a pillow on the armrest, and I laid my legs on his lap, my gown slipping a bit towards my calves. Without even looking, he gently rubbed my ankles and lower calves. I loved massages! I relaxed completely under his expert fingers. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off.

I felt him slip my shoes off and start a foot massage. I just sat there, letting him do whatever he wanted, it felt so good after a whole day in heels! After a handful of minutes, he stopped.

"Oh no, please don't stop!" I mumbled

"But you're about to fall asleep, love."

"So what?"

He smirked at me.

"Oh, fine." I said, crawling out of my lying position and sitting next to him, my legs under me. He put an arm around my shoulders, and we just stayed like that, in silence, eventually falling asleep.

It was Friday morning and there was a somber mood floating around the room at breakfast. At the end, before any one of us could excuse herself, Adam stood, taking a small paper out of his pocket.

"Ladies, due to the late tragic events, I decided to quicken the Selection and cut to the Elite. The remaining 6 Ladies are: Miss Anna Johnson, Miss Valentine White, Miss Ruth Clark, Miss Abigael Parkher, Miss Charlotte Green and Miss Grace Philipps." He let that sink in a few second. "For the other ones, I'm terribly sorry. You've all been great, and it was hard to choose from you all. I will announce your departure on the Report tonight. So you will be leaving in the morning."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter Twenty-One_**

We were all dumbstruck by this news. But I had one question about this though, that I did not dare ask: Why does he continue the Selection if he has already chosen me? I don't want to brag, but he said it enough times for me to know it was true.

The Elite scrambled to our feet and fled to the Women's Room, for Mariah's lesson. The others went to their rooms to start packing, and preparing their last outfit for tonight's Report.

The day went by swiftly and Tristan was nowhere to be seen.

At 4 o'clock I went back to my room to get ready for the report. My maids made me a beautiful midnight blue off-the-shoulders vintage kind of dress, with a huge full skirt. I saw it on the hanger and my mouth just dropped open. It would be perfect with my silver shoes! I stripped my green daydress and let it slip to the floor. I let Sarah help me put the gown on.

I had my hand in the air, waiting for Sarah to slip the dress on me when the door burst open.

"Look what I found, Aby!"

I yelped and pulled the dress down, covering me. "For goodness' sake, Adam, knock!"

His eyes and mouth were wide open, obviously not prepared to see me half naked.

"Ooops, sorry..."

"No you're not." I said with a pout.

He laughed. "You're right, I'm not sorry at all." He said lifting an eyebrow, flirting with me.

Sarah was buttoning the back on my dress.

"So, what did you find, big boy?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Right. Look." He held out a small piece of crumpled paper.

I took it and smoothed it, reading.

 _France:_ _Princess Heir_ _\- cousin! NOPE_

 _Italy:_ _Princess Heir_ _\- don't speak english (but pretty) NOPE_

 _Swendway:_ _Prince Heir - I'm not gay NOPE_

 _New Asia:Princess Heir_ _\- don't speak english, and ugly NOPE_

 _German Republic:_ _Princess Heir_ _Contitutionnal: useless NOPE_

"What do you think this means?" Adam sat on my bed.

My blood went cold. "Where did you find this?"

"In Tristan's room. He was nowhere to be seen today, and I had to make sure he wasn't planning anything weird. But then I found this under his table and it makes no sense to me. But I think me might be up to something..."

Oh yes, he was up to something. He wanted the crown. Any crown he could put his hands on. I dismissed my maids, because I was ready and I didn't want them to hear this conversation.

"Adam. I didn't want you to know this... but... Tristan wants a crown, and he is going to do anything to have one."

Adam looked at me like I had said something funny. "What? Him?" he burst out laughing. "You're kidding right?"

But I was dead serious. "I'm not joking, Adam."

He was serious again. "How do you know?"

I paced the floor for a few moments, choosing my words carefully. "He cornered me one day, wanting me to tell him how it was that you got out of your depression after the first RT. He was mad, and threatened me. I didn't tell him anything. He was twisting my arm and I did the only I knew to do: I kicked him in the groin..." I talked fast, breathing only at the end.

Adam looked concerned. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I- you had enough to carry on your shoulders, already."

He came close to me, cupping my face in his hands, his face inches from mine. "Nothing is ever going to happen to you, I promise. But from now on, if he tells you anything or hurts you, tell me, okay?" His lips searched for mine and he kissed me gently, afraid I might shatter in his arms.

I backed away after kissing him back. "It's time to go to the Report."

"I know. I'm dreading this evening."

"Why?"

"I'm announcing the cut to the Elite, remember?"

"The girls won't make a scene. They already know, they've had all day to ponder on that, so don't worry, okay? And if you feel anger or fear coming up," I said taking off my pearl bracelet, "Then hold this. It's mine, it will help calm you down."

He took the jewel from hy hand, made a pearl spin on the thread and put it in his pocket. He smiled and kissed me on the nose.

"Thanks, love. Oh, and if kicking princes in the groin becomes a habit, warn me, alright?" We both laughed.

We headed to the Report room, already crowded with people. Tristan was there, too, and when he saw us, his features lightened, a crooked mean smile distorting his face. I ignored him, and before I could go to my seat, Adam lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, with a smile.

Cameras started rolling. Queen Eadlyn did a quick review on the last sad events, with a stength everyone knew she had in public.

Then Emerson Moore took his place in the center of the stage.

"Gooooood Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls!" He chanted. "Tonight is a big night! Prince Adam has a surprise for us! So, without further ado, Prince Adam, please join me here!"

Adam stood, his hand in his pocket, fiddling with my bracelet. That made me smile. I really loved the man. It's amazing how simple things can just make you love someone so much! Like a pair a shoes, or a kiss on the nose, or hearing him say my full name with an intensity that makes me shiver every time.

"So, Prince Adam!" Emerson continued. "Tell us! What is it that you want to tell us tonight? My goodness, I'm so excited!"

Adam smiled. "Calm down, Emerson... Jeeze!" He laughed again. "I have decided to cut the remaining girls to the Elite."

Emerson's eyes opened wide. "Who's leaving?"

Adam turned to us. "Ladies? Will you come forward please?" That was the Adam I had fallen in love with, giving a last chance to shine on Live Television to the departing girls. The Elite stayed behind, and let the others walk to Adam. They all looked stunning in their gowns and complex hairdos.

Emerson asked a question to the first to arrive.

"What does it feel like to be cut off the Elite?"

"It hurt at first. But I guess we all knew it was coming. I mean, did you look at the Elite? There aren't any other more beautiful and smart Ladies then them." She smiled at us.

Another pipped in. "And besides, we all know who Adam loves, right Ladies?"

Yeses and nodds came from the others.

"So we didn't have a chance anyway." But there wasn't any resentfulness or bitterness in their voices, they were all genuine.

I, for one, was blushing hard. I peeked at Adam and he was looking at me. He winked and turned his attention to Emerson and the other girls again.

The Report ended and we all headed to the dining room. Dinner was excellent as always, and the eliminated girls were enjoying their last meal with us. Usually we were asked to wisper to one an other, but tonight it was too hard. We had to say our goodbyes. In the morning, it would just be the Elite, the dismissed would have their last breakfast in their rooms.

As we went up to our rooms, Adam was talking with his father. Tristan catched up with me, and took me by the arm, leading me to a dark corner, behind a pillar. He didn't let go of me as he spoke, half wispering through gritted teeth.

"Listen there, missy. You better tread real carefuly, from now on. I'm going to push Adam hard to make him let go of the crown. I'm going to show everyone his is not FIT to be King! You want to play my game? Fine. Here are the rules. If you talk to Adam about anything I tell you, you're going to get hurt. And him, too, in the process. So you better abide by MY rules. Understood?"

I nodded, swallowing hard.

"Good." He let go of me, took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Goodnight then, My Lady."

I snatched my hand from his grip and ran to my room. I held my head high with my maids around, let them prep me for bed, and dismissed then. When they were gone, I started trembling. I locked the door, not wanting to be disturbed, even by Adam, and took cover under my blankets. Sleep was slow to come.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey guys! I don't know if you are going to love or hate this chapter... but I loved writing it =)**_

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Two**_

The next morning, I woke up at the sound of my maid's key in my lock. A scary feeling crept all aver me, sending shivers down my spine. Tristan's words from the night before were clear in my mind, making sense only now.

I wanted to warn Adam, but I knew if I did, he would get hurt through me. I didn't mind getting hurt. I could endure a lot. Especially for ones I loved. But I couldn't bear loved ones to get hurt. I let my maids prep me for the day and they thankfully didn't ask about my locked door.

I went to the dining room, and it was emtpy, I was the first one, even before the Royal family. I sat, hoping Adam would come down first so I could talk to him. But to my great disapointment, Tristan came in first. It was just him and me, for now. He walked to me and wispered in my ear:

"You better keep your mouth shut. I'll make sure of it. And I have a little surprise for you today." He said smiling a wicked smile I could hear in his voice.

Adam came in at that precise moment, frowning as he saw Tristan near me, and my pale face.

"Have a good day, Lady Abigael." Tristan said, putting on his gentlemanly mask on. I hated him more with each passing day.

But I could also play his game, so I put a smile on my face. "You too, Tris." I don't think he liked to be called like that so casually in front af all the ladies who had come in.

He sat next to Adam and I had a bad feeling about this. Whatever his surprise was, it wasn't going to be good.

As we all started eating, I watched Tristan lean towards Adam to tell him something I didn't hear. I saw Adam flinch a little, clenching his fists. Tristan was smiling slyly, waiting. Adam was focusing so hard not to burst. I met his turquoise eyes and slightly shook my head, silently encouraging him not to listen to Tristan.

Adam turned red and in an instant, the whole royal table was overturned, everything on it smashing to the ground or on the closest girls. Tristan was laughing and happy about this. I wasn't. Adam was mad, frantic and kicking or smashing anything that was near him. His mother tried to calm him down, but he slapped her hard across the cheek and she fell down.

King Kile took it upon himself to calm his boy, who was taller and broader then him. Tristan backed away and I could almost see him rubbing his hands together and laughing. Or was it my imagination? But Adam pushed his father back to.

"Miss Aby! Do something!" Lou Ann was pulling at my dress, panic on her face.

"Lou Ann, take all the girls outside, now!" With Mary Ann, they pulled all the Elites outside.

Only The Queen, King, Tristan, Adam and I remained. The King was beside his wife, helping her to her feet. They backed away against a far wall, but not wanting to leave. Tristan had fled with the girls.

I had never seen Adam this mad before. It seems each time it was worse.

"WHERE IS THAT ASSHOLE?! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

I turned to the King. "Your Majesty, lock all the doors, he musn't get out."

He nodded and locked all the doors.

I approched Adam. "Adam."

"NO, YOU, SHUT UP! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!"

I took that like a slap to the face. What on earth had Tristan told him?

"Adam!" I started again, yelling, too. "Now you listen to me, here! Tristan is an asshole, yes! But don't let him get down to you! You must-"

I couldn't finish. The blow was so hard it blinded me for a few seconds, and I was loosing my balance. I stumbled against the table but steadied myself. I knew there was only two things that could bring him back to his senses. And right now, he was totally out of control, kicking the doors, trying to get out.

It was either kiss him or punch him. I took a quick peek at his parents, who were paralized with fear, clinging to one another. Apparently they hadn't seen Adam this mad before either.

I kicked my shoes off, and marched towards Adam. I secured him against the door. He was surprised for a moment and it was just enough for me to kiss him hard, until I couldn't breathe anymore. He struggled for air, too, and pushed me back, gasping.

"What on earth-"

I slapped him. "Wake up! Look around you!" I had to be harsh with him. I felt that gentleness wouldn't be enough today. He looked around the trashed room, then to his parents, still paralized with fear, and then to me again. My face was red and swollen from his blow, but I didn't mind for now. All I wanted was to calm him down. And we really needed to find a solution to this mess.

"Did I-?" He rubbed my swollen face.

I wanted him to face the facts. "Yes, and you need to apologize to your mother, too, I'm afraid."

His eyes widened. He looked at her, let go of me and squatted in front of the Queen.

"Oh, mother! I'm so sorry! I-" He sobbed.

"All right, you two." King Kile was himself again. "Tell us what is going on. Adam, this is the fourth time you've gotten in one of your tantrums. I thought the pills worked?"

"I'm not taking them anymore." He said, standing and keeping his head high.

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want to depend on medication any more."

Why wasn't he telling the truth?

"And Aby, here," he said holding out his hand for me to take, "Is helping me out."

King Kile looked around the room and at my swollen face. "Well, I can see that it isn't working very well, now, is it? Adam, you need to take your pills."

He breathed deeply. "All right, father. I will. I'm sorry, it won't happen again"

He was lying right to his father's face. He could't take the pills, Tristan had taken them. What was he doing?

King Kile unlocked the doors and we went out, letting the maids clean up the dinning room.

The other girls met us in the hall, just outside the Women's Room. Tristan, again, was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm dreadfully sorry you all had to witness that." He said, slightly bowing. "I can't promise you this won't happen again, but I'm going to try hard."

Grace saw my swollen eye, and fear crept into her face. I took her hand.

"It's okay, Grace. I'll just put ice on it." I smiled to her, trying to convince both myself and her it was okay. "I was just headed to the kitchens." I excused myself and did just that.

When I entered the kitchen, everybody looked at me in disbelief. My face must really have been bad. The Chef's assistant, Miss Jones, came to me and led me to a chair. She gave me an icepack tu put on my eye, and stayed with me for a while. When it was less swollen, I thanked her and went directly to my room.

Adam was already there, lying on my couch, his left arm over his eyes, his right hand fiddling with my bracelet and his ankles crossed on the armrest.

"I dismissed your maids..."

"I can see that..."

"Tristan was right. I'm not fit to be King."

"No, you can't say that!" I sat next to him on the couch.

Still without looking at me he continued. "Did you actually see what just happened or what? Everytime I go RT, it's worse than the previous time. One day I might really kill somebody. And it could be you. And I certainly don't want that."

I saw a tear sliding down his cheek. I gently dried it with a finger.

"Adam," I wispered, "this is what Tristan is looking for. He wants everybody to think you're not fit to be King so he can take your place. Don't let him do that."

"Well, he might be a better King then I would."

"No." I paused, thinking for the right words. "You have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Look at me." He lowered his arm and met my gaze. "Whatever he tells you or shows you or does, never, you hear me? _Never_ let him have the crown."

Adam frowned. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Just promise me that." I couldn't face him anymore.

"Um, okay...?"

"No, promise." He kept frowning.

"I promise. But why?" I took a beep breath.

"I just know he would be a terrible King." That was half the truth but it was enough. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" he said, putting his arm back over his eyes and playing with my pearls.

"Why didn't you tell your father Tristan took your pills?"

"He wouldn't have believed me." He said this like he was talking about the weather.

"Why not?"

"Tristan has always been the perfect boy, without any flaws, with a kindness and generosity a normal human wouldn't have. Except towards me. But my parents never knew it, because he covered himself too good with his 'perfect prince' image in front of them. It seems he doesn't even have to try to be good. He just is. But he always hated me for being born 3 years before him. I mean, if we had been twins with only a few minutes appart, I would have understood... But don't get me wrong. He is a genuinly very good person. He just hates me. And you, now, because you love me."

I ponder on this for a minute. That was exactly the image I had of Tristan in the beginning, until he started hating me for loving Adam.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter Twenty-Three_**

During the next day, Tristan was always somewhere around the corner glaring at me, making sure I didn't talk to Adam about you-know-what. I was scared. From something fun and romantic, this Selection had turned into a nightmare. I wish I would wake up in my own room, back home, with my sisters cuddling against me.

But no, this was real life and I had to find a way to help Adam get out of Tristan's claws. I didn't want to be his punching bag forever.

Punching bag! That was it! He needed something to vent his anger on! Something he wouldn't break or hurt. I needed to think this out. A walk outside would help, and the sun was shining again. I kicked off my heels and slipped on those black flats Adam had given me for our first date, and headed to the gardens.

I followed the path to the flower beds.

If Adam lied to his parents about the pills, he couldn't have a 'punching bag' in his room. The safest place was my room. I had to ask my maids if I could get a punching bag, a real one, and place it in my room, no questions asked.

Okay, That was taken care of.

Now Tristan. According to what Adam had told me the previous night, Tristan was a genuinly good person with everyone else, except us. So, logically, he wouldn't do anything to us in public. He would corner us secretly and demand what he wanted. We all knew Adam's weakness: his RTs, and me.

And if the RTs hadn't broken him yet, he would use me. I still had no idea what he would do, but the mere thought sent shivers from the soles of my feet to the crown of my head.

The crown of my head, oh the irony.

I sat on the same bench where the Princesses had talked to me a few days ago. Or was it weeks? I couldn't tell anymore, so many things happened. I thought this Selection would be like a vacation. Well, Aby, think again.

If I hadn't lost my shoe at the Ball, I wouldn't have had the first date with Adam, or if I hadn't gone in the kitchens to bake, that night, he wouldn't have fallen in love with me, and everything would be back to normal.

I small voice inside of me said something different. If Tristan wanted the crown, he would have done the same thing he did to me to another girl. I was just at the wrong time at the wrong place.

'No!' said the other part of me. 'It was meant to be you!'

Ugh! I hated arguing with myself on this. I needed to be sure of where I stood if I wanted to help Adam. I closed my eyes and silenced my thoughts for a moment, enjoying the sunrays on my face.

Suddenly, Tristan came up to me, and sat on the bench. He put a strong arm around my shoulders, pinning me down.

"Hello, there, Aby. Beautiful day, isn't it? Now smile and laugh as if I said something sweet."

I obeyed.

He lowered his voice. "Look, I don't want you to get hurt over this strife I have with my brother, 'cause I like you."

"Strife? Are you serious?" I shouted.

"Shhh. Shut up. If you want to talk, lower your voice." He tightened his grip around me, looking behind us if anyone was there.

"A strife?" I repeated, half wispering, half screaming. "A war, you mean!"

"Yeah whatever. As I was saying, I don't want you to get hurt. If you love my brother, then that's fine with me. But you must find a way to make him give me his crown." He pointedly looked at me. "Unless you want to be Queen; in that case you'll have to marry me." He said with a wink and a sly smile.

"Are you out of your mind?" I yelled. He pinched my arm. "OW!" I continued, wispering. "Are you crazy? I'm never marrying you! I hate you!"

"Then make him resign. That's all I'm asking."

"Why do you want this so badly?"

"Because I'm a much better choice for the role."

"Are you sure about that? Blackmail is not a 'kingly' virtue, nor is hating his own brother."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Once I'm King, I'll like him again."

"You never did like him."

"Of course I did : before I could understand he was going to be King and not me." He smiled.

"Yeah, whatever."

"So you'll do it?"

"What is there in it for me?" I decided to play his game because I wanted to know the deep meaning of all this, gaining time in the process.

"What do you want?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. "Two things: Let him finish his Selection, and it will give me time to find a way to talk to him about it." _or not..._

"I guess I can wait a little longer. What's the second thing?"

"No more RT sessions because of you."

"All right, you got yourself a deal." He took off his grip from my shoulders and held his hand out to me. I looked at him.

"Wait. Really?"

He kept his hand held out, waiting for me to shake it. "You know, as much as I hate him for being older than me, he's still my brother. And his last RT was funny, to start with. But then he was totally out of control and I was scared he might really kill me, so I fled..."

"Trust me when I tell you I wanted you dead, too."

"Oh, I believe you. So, deal?"

"Deal." I shook his hand and he was gone.

I just sat there, not believing what just happened, replaying the conversation in my mind. I really did not understand this guy. One minute he was threatening me, and the next, I'm making a deal with him. What? I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind before doing anything else.

"There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you!"

I jumped.

Adam sat next to me, kissing my forehead. "A penny for your thoughts, love?"

I laughed a little. "A penny? That's all they're worth to you?" I feigned shock.

He looped an arm around my shoulders with an amused smile. "Yeah."

"All right..." I held out my hand, waiting for my penny.

"I don't carry money around, I'm sorry, love." He kissed me gently on the lips. "Is that worth a penny?" he winked.

I smiled. "Yeah, I think it was. So, I was thinking about you, me, Tristan and how to untangle ourselves from this mess, and I have no idea whatsoever."

"Hmm... I might have an idea."

"Really? What is it?" I shifted myself to face him.

"Why don't you and I just flee Illéa and seek refuge in France."

"You can't do that. You're the future King! And why France?"

"France because my uncle lives there... and he's the King of France, so..."

I laughed at the crazy, impossible, but inviting idea. "But you're the future King _here._ You can't just up and leave?"

"I'd give my crown to Tristan."

"NO! You can't!" What had I just bargained for, again?

"And why not?"

"Because you promised you wouldn't, under any circumstance."

"No, you made me promise not to give him the crown if he said, did, or showed me anything. I can give it to him willingly."

I looked at him, searching his eyes for an explanation.

"Look, I always was raised to be King, and I tried to live up to those expectations. But I know deep down I'm not fit to be King. I'm not stable enough, and Tristan showed that to everyone the other day, and I just fell into his trap. I'm that stupid."

My heart broke again. I hugged him, again at lost for the right words to say.

"And besides," he continued, hugging me as well, "I prefer to end everything now before he does anything to you."

"What are you going to do if you're not King?" I lifted my gaze to meet his beautiful eyes.

He smiled, putting a wild strand of hair behind my ear. "I don't know. The only thing I'm sure of, is that I want you. I want to grow old with you. And we don't have to go to France. We can stay here and have a normal life. I would still be Prince, but without any responsabilities."

"Sounds good to me... But I suggest you finish your Selection. Focus on one thing at a time, and once all this is over, you can give him the crown."

"He won't give me the time."

"I'm sure he will... leave that to me, okay?"

He frowned, confused, lifting a questionning eyebrow.

"Trust me, okay?"

"Okay."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

The next three days passed without any incident – thankfully! – and we just followed the program. Breakfast, Mariah's lessons – quite boring, though – then lunch, and a free afternoon if you didn't have a date with Adam. I didn't. He had dates with the other girls. And I have to admit it irritated me to a point I did not think possible. But then again, that was part of the Selection, and 'the show must go on', right?

In the middle of the week, we were having a very pleasant lunch, not bothering to wisper to each other, wich made Mariah frown and repremand us all the way trough. But we didn't care. I saw Adam stand and come to our table.

"Ladies, I want all of you to be here at 3 o'clock, with sunhats. The sun is strong today and I have a surprise for all of you." He smiled mysteriously and winked, then headed back to his seat.

We excused ourselves and headed to the Women's Room.

"What do you think he meant?" asked Anna.

"Maybe he's going to propose to one of us?" Valentine said with dreamy eyes.

"Don't be stupid, Val'. He's not going to choose you, and you know it." Charlotte was right, but I was not going to say anything about that.

I wondered what this surprise could be. I checked the time.

"Girls, if we want to be ready for 3 o'clock, we better get going."

We had thirty minutes, so we all ran up to our rooms. My maids were waiting for me, as loyal as ever.

"What do you want to wear this afternoon, Miss?"

"I don't know, Sarah. You know my wardrobe better than I do. What do you suggest?" I asked her, laughing. It was true, since they were the ones to make all my beautiful dresses.

"Well," She said, going to my wardrobe, "we have made two new daydresses if you want to choose one from them?"

"Oh yes! Show me, please! I just love your work, I know I'm going to love them both!" She pulled out two tea length dresses. The first one was light blue, fitted at the waist with a full large skirt and tiny sleeves. The second one was light green, fitted all the way down to the hips, with a flowing skirt, strapless.

"Oh Sarah! How do you want me to choose between these two masterpieces? They're gorgeous!" I felt the soft fabrics in my hands. "My mother would say 'In doubt, always pick blue, it brings out the blue of your eyes.' So I'm going for the blue one."

"All right, My Lady." She said with a giggle. "Your mother is very wise!"

"Yes she is... Oh I miss her now!"

They helped me strip down my dress to put the new one on. I felt so pretty! Abaleen made me sit in front of my mirror and fixed my hair. Tabatha then came to me with my shoes – Oh my beautiful Ball shoes! – and a large white sunhat. I was ready, and it was almost time.

At 3 o'clock, the six of us were waiting for Prince Adam in the Dining Room, praising each other on our lovely outfits. I honestly could't tell wich one was the most beautiful.

"All right, Ladies, are you ready?" Adam said playfully entering the room.

A chorus of yeses answered him.

"Very well. Follow me, then!" He led us down the hall, and towards the Garden doors. He ceremoniously opened the dooble doors, stepped aside and let us contemplate his surprise.

I was at the back of the group of girls, and I couldn't see what was outside, but the others gasped, screamed and ran outside.

When I finally saw who was in the garden, my heart leaped in my chest.

"Ben!" I ran to him, my arms opened. He ran towards me to, lifting me up in the air, and hugging me. I was so happy to see him! "Oh, Ben!" I couldn't say anything else, I started crying. All the pressure of the past week just overflowing in his loving arms.

"Aby! My beautiful amazing baby sister!" He then proceded to kiss my cheeks without stopping.

"All right, all right, Ben! Let us have a turn, too!"

My eyes opened wide and I let go of Ben. "Dad! Mom!" I hugged them both at the same time. Kate and Sue joined in, and Ben, too. I was so, so happy to see them all here! Oh, how I had missed them so much! I was crying, not caring if I ruined my make-up. We all broke appart, half laughing, half crying.

"So, Aby, what have you been up to? All we saw of you was on TV..."

"Oh, Mom, I'm not even going to try to explain... So much happened, I didn't have the time to write... I'm so sorry!"

"We understand, honey. Trying to win a prince's heart is not a small matter." Dad always had a funny word to loosen us up. We all burst out laughing.

Adam appeared just then, smiling, his hand behind his back.

"Speaking of which, Mom, Dad, this is Prince Adam." I entroduced them.

"Your Majesty." Mom curtsied, followed by my sisters. Dad and Ben bowed. I just stood there with a smile on my face I couldn't get rid of.

"It's an honor to finally meet you," Adam was sincere. "Aby told me a lot about her family."

Kate and Sue were in awe. A Prince talking to them! Adam saw them, held his hand out to Kate, which she took, and he kissed the back of her hand.

"You are as beautiful as your sister, young Lady." He said with a smile. And his did the same thing with Sue. That just made me love him a bit more.

Then Adam looked at me and leaned close, wispering in my ear. "You look beautiful, don't stop smiling, love." He winked at me.

I blushed very red, and Ben burst out laughing.

"Please excuse me, I have to meet the other parents, too."

We all curtsied and bowed to him and he left.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Queen Eadlyn and King Kile." We all curtsied and bowed, waiting for them to come to us.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" We straightened and looked at the Royal couple. Queen Eadlyn was beautiful!

Then came out Tristan and their two sisters.

I headed towards Grace and Charlotte to meet their parents and siblings. Grace's sister was as beautiful as her, and when I saw their mother, I knew where they got their beauty from. As I was walking back to my parents,

Tristan catched up with me. "So? Did you talk to him?"

"Patience! And don't ruin this afternoon for me, please."

"I don't intend to. I was just asking..."

"Oh! While I have you here : do you, by any chance, still have the pills you took? They could come in handy sometimes."

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Why not?"

"I burned them the night I took them."

"Ugh... seriously?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry."

"Excuse me." I couldn't stand him, and I wanted to enjoy my family right now.

Mom was alone with Ben and the girls.

Ben looped his arm around my shoulders. "So, tell me : do you think you have a chance with Prince Adam? Or even with Prince Tristan?"

"Definitaly not with Prince Tristan..."

"Why not? He always seems nice on TV."

"Yeah, that's the point... he _seems_ nice, on _TV_."

"Oh... He's that different dehind doors?"

"Oh yes, and you wouldn't believe what happened this past few weeks... and before you ask, I'm not going to tell you."

"Come on! You started something, you finish it!" he said, nudging me on the side.

"I'll finish it, I promise. But when all this Selection thing is over. I promise."

"All right. I'll hold you to that."

I turned to Mom. "Where's Dad?"

She pointed under the weeping willow where Adam and I had our first date. "He's talking with the Prince. I wonder what they're talking about..."

I smiled : I had a pretty good idea what the subject was...


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I'm dreadfully sorry for the 3 days delay... I was out of town, with no computer and Internet... but at least this break made me figure out the rest of the story... so stay tuned ;-)  
**

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Five_**

Since the parents came at the palace, I haven't had a single date with Adam. He hass always priviledged the other girls. I couldn't believe this was happening! I was so sure he was asking my father for my hand. But now, doubt crept over me... was he telling him why he wouldn't choose me in the end? Then why was I still here?

I had to do something.

A plan took form in my mind, and I asked my maids for help. They were awsome, because they knew where everything I wanted was, and if not, they knew how to find it. When everything was ready, I breathed deeply and ascended the stairs to the third floor. It wasn't really in the Selection rules to do this, but I would do anything to get this straight.

The guards in the hall eyed me like I was a joke.

"I'm sorry, Miss, you can't be here."

I straightened and found my autority voice. "Prince Adam has asked for me." I lied.

He looked at me suspiciously. "I have no orders about this."

I just stood there, not wanting him to see I had nothing more to say, just waiting for him to believe me. I wouldn't cave in now.

"You have to go back down, Miss."

"No, Officer, he's waiting for me." I have no idea from where came this new confidence and authority, but I kind of liked it.

He turned away and knocked on Adam's door. Adam himself opened it.

"Your Majesty, Lady Abigael claims you have called for her and are waiting for her." Adam looked pass the guard at me.

My head was high, and my posture was quite royal. I was proud of myself. I didn't look at him, feigning to check my perfectly manucured nails.

"Of course, Officer. I've been waiting for her. Let her in."

The guard bowed and stepped away from the door. Adam came out, closing his door. I wondered how his room was. Was he a messy person? Did he hide weird collections, like toy cars, or books, or swords? What ever does a prince collects?

"Abigael," He said offering me his arm. "I was waiting for you."

I took his arm, and pulled him to the stairs, and started going to the fourth floor. He stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"Come with me."

"What are you doing, Aby?"

"I'll explain later, okay? Just follow me."

He sighed. "Fine."

He took my hand and up we went, to the fourth floor, then to the fifth floor.

"How do you know where you are going?"

"My maids know the Palace very well, and instructed me to the place I want to take you."

"And where might that be?"

"You'll see."

We stopped in front of a very high picture of an ancient Queen. I looked for the switch behind the plant next to it. When I pressed it, the picture oppened slightly and I opened it bigger, inviting Adam inside first.

"I didn't even know this passage existed..." he said in a wisper, and entered.

A small light bulb lit the steep metal stairs. He gripped the railing and climed up. I had a little more difficulty with my gown, but I managed.

"Don't just stand there, Adam, open the door..."

He obeyed. Then he gasped. "How on earth... how did you...?"

"Pretty awesome, huh?" I said, looping my arm around his waist, once I had closed the door behind us. We were on the highest roof of the Palace, the whole city of Angeles at our feet, sparkling in the summer night sky. I had lined the small balcony with candles and covered the floor with bright pillows. I was very proud of myself, and forever thankfull to my maids who had found twenty-five candles and like fifteen pillows. The Palace was full of treasures, and sometimes, those treasures were simple things.

He wraped me with his arms. "What is all this about, Aby? I don't understand?"

"Well," I started, hesitantly. "We haven't had alone time, just you and me, since our parents came, last week... I just wanted... I don't know... When I saw you spending time with all the others, I wanted my time, too." I couldn't face him. Shame swept over me, and I suddenly felt selfish. He was a busy future king, and there was six of us. What was I thinking?

"I'm sorry, Adam, I shouldn't have done this. Let's just go to bed."

I went to the closest candle and blew it off.

"No! What are you doing?" He lit it again with another one. "I just wanted to spend time with these girls so my job would be done and I could spend every moment with you next... remember when I told you once that I always keep the creme of the pie for the end? I always keep the best part for the end. You should now that by now." As he spoke, he stood in front of me, brushing my hair back, and pulling me close to him. "What did you have in mind for tonight?"

"I just wanted to show you the stars. You said on one of our dates that you never did star gazing..." I still wasn't sure about all this. In my mind, this plan was perfect! But now, it was just all akward. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"That's what the pillows are for, love?"

"Yes." I blushed hard, and thankfully, he didn't see it, due to the night and the flickering candle lights.

"All right." He sat on the pillowed floor and pulled me down on his lap, holding me close. The candles made his eyes full of sparkles, it was mesmerizing! Before I knew it, he was kissing my lips, playing with my tongue. Warm feelings crawled all over me, making my skin tingle and the butterflies wake up in my belly. With one hand he gently cuddled my back, pulling me even closer, and with his other, he played with my fingers, lacing his in and out of mine. I was enraptured by his touch, wanting more.

But I knew we couldn't have more, it was against the law, for generations, now. And even though he _was_ the law, he was not above it. And I certainly wasn't. I felt he was loosing himself, and before I could loose myself, too, I gently pulled back, breaking our kiss.

I giggled. "If we continue like this, the stars will be gone in the morning light."

"You are all the stars I want to see, right now." He kissed me again, gently pushing me on the pillows, him hovering over me, holding himself up only on his knees and elbows. He was so gentle and loving, I could only respond and loose myself to him. Only for a few minutes, I reminded myself. I wraped my arms around his back and pressed him against me. I loved the feeling of his weight on me.

"All right, all right." I said giggling and playfully pushing him on the side next to me. "I think we've had enough of that, for now." I felt my cheeks burning, and my heart racing in my chest.

He whined, but gave in. He laid next to my, still playing with my hand, lacing his fingers with mine.

"You see that big bright star, on your left?" I pointed with my unoccupied hand.

"Yeah?"

"That's the Big Dipper. If ever you are lost at night sometime, look for it, it always shows North. It never moves in the sky, and if you stay all night out to watch the sky, you'll see that everything rotates around it."

I don't know how long we stayed there, gazing at the stars. I showed him all the ones I knew. He listened intently to all the mythology stories I knew about the constellations and their names.

I yawned.

" My God, Aby, look at the time..." he showed me his watch, laughing. It read almost 4 o'clock. No wonder I was tired!

He stood up, and helped me up. Most of the candles had burned out, so we let the few last ones burn to their end. I'd have my maids take them back tomorrow morning. Well technically not _tomorrow_. My, I was tired. We picked up the pillows and threw them down the metal stairs. They would get these, too, later.

He descended the stairs, helping me after him. A true gentleman. He escorted me back to my room.

"This was the best date ever, thank you." Before I could answer anything, he was kissing me like earlier, in the middle of the hall! That thought made me giggle.

He pulled back, a smirk on his handsome face. "What are you laughing about, love?"

"Nothing, I'm just giddy with fatigue and love, I guess." He smiled, kissed me on the nose and said goodnight. I went in my room, collapsed on the bed and fell alseep in my gown.


	26. Chapter 26

**_ChapterTwenty-Six_**

A couple days after our roof date, I was hiding in my room, reading a book. I didn't want to see Adam with Grace. Again. I wondered if he even knew how to properly date. I mean, one girl at a time, and not thirty-five. Maybe he only ever knew that and it was totally normal to him. But not to me. I hated seeing him with the orthers after all he had said to me.

' _I keep the best part for the end.'_ But that meant he still had the other less good things before. And that irritated me.

I couldn't bring myself to concentrate on the story I was reading, because my thoughts were wandering so much.

 _TAC._ What was that? I listened for more.

 _TAC._ What on earth-

 _TAC._ It came from the window. I stood and as I neared it another gravel hit the glass. I opened the window and stepped on the balcony. Tristan was down there, a hand full of small gravels. When he saw me, he let them all fall to the ground, rubbing his hands together.

"What do you want!" I didn't want to see him right now.

"We need to talk. Can you come down?"

"Can't you use the door like everyone else and knock like a civilised person?"

"No. I'm not allowed on the second floor..."

"Oh."

"Can you please come down?"

"Tristan, if you want to talk about the crown again, I'm not coming."

"No, something else..."

I sighed. "Fine. I'm coming."

Anything was good, now, to think of something else then Adam with Grace. Was he with her like he was with me? Ugh. As much as I loved Grace, I couldn't bring myself to picture them together, and even less kissing.

I changed from my heels that would sink in the grass to something more appropriate.

I left my room and headed for the stairs. I opened the back doors leading to the Gardens, and sure enough, Tristan was there, waiting for me.

"Hello Abigael." He said, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Tristan." I nodded. My voice was a bit cold, but he had to know I didn't trust him.

"Thanks for joining me." He held out his hand to invite me on the path and gave me his arm to hold.

We walked slowly, taking in the warmth of that summer afternoon.

"So," he started. "I figured since you and I are probably going to be brother- and sister-in-law, we should get a new start. Forget about all we said about the crown, for now, and let's start anew. If you want to, that is..." He looked at me quizzically.

He had a point. If – _if –_ Adam chose me at all, at the end, I would be stuck with Tristan, too. "Yeah, all right." I let go of his arm and stopped walking. I held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Abigael Parkher."

He smiled and shook my hand. "Hello, I'm Tristan Schreave."

"Nice to meet you." I said playfully, and we both laughed.

"I hardly know anything about you... although we spoke plenty of times and you've lived here for the past few months." He said teasingly.

"I guess it wasn't really your place to get to know us, was it?"

"No, but I'm still here. It's like putting a huge cake in front of me, but only for looking at it, and I'm not allowed to have even a tiny bite."

"Is that so? Would you have wanted to take a bite?"

I have never seen him blush. "Yes. I hoped that I could take a bite on the pieces of cake he wouldn't want."

"Why haven't you, then?" It was a bit wierd talking about a cake.

"Because the piece of cake I want is still in his plate."

Who of the Elite did he secretly love? I knew curiosity is a bad habit, but I had to know. "Who is it?" I said nodging him playfully in the ribs.

But instead of answering the question, he asked a question of his own. "What's your favorite flower?" he said, showing all the flowers at our feet.

I didn't even realise we took the flower path. Without hesitating, I answered. "Sunflowers."

He took my hand and led me to the sunflowers. There were so many of them!

"Oh my goodness! They're so beautiful!"

He snaped two sunflowers. He gently wove one in my hairdo, and gave me the other one. I smiled. Adam was right, he was one of the nicest person there was. But I knew better and still didn't trust him completely, although some of my walls had fallen down already.

"Adam is with Grace, right?"

Damn it. I had managed to forget about it. I sighed. "Yeah. Although I hate to admit it, I would understand why he would choose her. She's the most beautiful Elite, and the kindest woman I've ever met. On the other hand, with my plain black hair and my cold, icy blue eyes, I'm just plain."

He came close to me and cupped my cheek with one of his hands. "Don't ever say that again, Aby. You are beautiful. You know – and I never wanted to admit this – since day one at the ball, when you entered head high in your blue gown, you were everything I could see. Your eyes and your beauty had enraptured me."

"What?" I was very confused... after all he had said and done to me?

He put a small strand of hair behind my ear. "You are the piece of cake I've been waiting for Adam to throw away. I was ready to catch you when it would happen. And I did everything for that to happen. I wanted you to see who he trully was, so you could stop loving him and he would dismiss you..."

I backed a few steps away. I had never seen such a selfish person!

"Trust me when I say this, Abigael. I love you." The way he said my name made my heart beat a little faster.

"So you never wanted the crown in the first place?"

"Yes I did. But even if he doesn't give it to me now, I'll be trully happy to have you as my Queen." He closed the space between us and put both his hands on my shoulders near my neck and rubbing gently my skin with his thumbs, and locked his eyes on mine. I was pretty sure he wanted to kiss me. And in a way, I wanted him to, but we both knew where that would bring us if we were caught.

"TRISTAN!" we both jumped and Tristan snatched his hands from me and stepped back. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her!" Adam was marching towards us, fuming and clutching his fists to try to contain himself.

Tristan shoved me behind him, protectively, like he had done the first time.

"You were occupied elswhere, if I understand correctly!" Tristan was angry. But I think he was more angry to see his brother reacting like that, then for actually being caught.

"I don't care. She's mine! They're _all_ mine!"

Tristan squinted his eyes. "Do you really believe this is how you find a wife? Dating six girls at the same time, weighing the pros and cons in each one?"

"You don't even know what you're talking about! Aby, come here!" he ordered.

"No, let her be." Tristan was fierce. They looked like two lions circling one another, waiting for the first one to pounce. Tristan laughed. "You just realised how she feels, right? Does it hurt to see her with another guy?"

"Shut up, you son of a-

"DON'T say it, Adam!", I urged. "You're talking about the Queen, here!"

But Tristan continued. "Have you ever wondered what _she_ would feel when she saw you with the other girls? Just think about it!" And that's when I saw something change in Tristan's eyes. From light blue, they turned to a dark menacing blue. Adam was trying so hard not to lose himself, but I saw it was inevitable.

"Okay, guys, stop! This is all a misunderstanding!" I tried to pull them appart but Adam pushed me away hard, and I fell on my hip.

"Aby, are you alright?" Tristan came to my side.

But Adam lifted him back up by the colar. "Let her be, like you said." And he punched him hard in the nose.

I crawled away. Fine, let them fight, they needed it. But I was out of here. I stomped back to the Palace and came across a Photographer.

An evil idea crept into my mind. They could hurt me physically, I courld hurt their image. Right now, I didn't know what to think about all what had just happened, my thoughts were in a wild chaos.

"Hey there!" I called to the photographer. "The two Princes are fighting hard over there, if you want to get a few shots..." I winked at him.

His face lit up. "Thanks!" he ran over to them.

I followed a little behind, wanting to see what would happen. But when I saw them, Adam was over Tristan, strangling him and Tristan was struggling to push his brother off him. This was getting out of hands.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Chapter Twenty-Seven_**

I couldn't let Adam kill Tristan. I ran to the third floor, dodging the guards who tried to stop me. I knocked frantically on the King's office. I knocked until someone opened. His butler did and I stepped inside.

"Miss, you're not allowed in here!"

"I need to speak to the King, now!"

King Kile lifted his head to look at me, and saw my face full of concerne and panic. "What is it?" he said standing up.

"The- the-" I breathed to catch my breath and swollowed. "Adam and Tristan are fighting in the gardens and I'm afraid Adam might kill Tristan!"

He frowned. He looked at his two personal guards. "Come with me. Miss, lead the way, please."

I obeyed and we ran back to the gardens.

I spotted the photographer. "You! Get out!"

"ADAM! Let him go!" yelled his father. But Adam, going full RT, did not listen. I doubted he even heard. "Pull him off of his brother!" he ordered the guards. Adam was tall and broad and very strong, especially when in a tantrum. The guards struggled to pull him off. When they finally did, Tristan was making strange sounds with his throat, gasping for air.

I flung myself next to him, lifting his head up to help him breathe. "Breathe, Tris, breathe... it's over now. Shhh, everything will be alright." He grasped my hand and clung to it as if he would die if he didn't. I stroked his red curls, tears menacing to overflow down my cheeks. He had taken on that fight for me. My chest throbbed with shame. And at that moment, I didn't know if he would be my brother-in-law, my husband, or nothing at all. My thoughts were still in a wild chaos.

Adam was still wrestling, held by the two guards. "Let me kill him! LET ME!"

The King looked at me. "Do I punch him, or do you kiss him?" I could sense scorn in his voice. But he didn't let me answer : he punched him in the jaw.

Adam instantly stoped moving and came back to his senses. He looked incredulously at his father, then at the guards still holding him – he snatched his arms from them – and looked at us on the ground, Tristan still breathing labouriously and holding my hand for dear life. I wasn't stroking his hair anymore, and looked Adam in the eye. He had no idea how angry I was at him. At Tristan, too, actually. And at myself.

"Tristan, can you walk?" King Kile held out a hand for his son. He took it and let his father help him up, leaning on him for support. "We're going to the hospital wing. Adam, follow us, and Miss Abigael, too."

We followed behind. Adam came close to me, and wraped an arm around my shoulders. But before he could secure it, I stepped away.

"Don't touch me!"

Adam let his arm fall to his side and I could see he was hurt. But I wasn't a doll he could play with whenever he wanted. Or throw across the room and take back later. I wasn't an object, I was a person. With feelings, that is. And for now, they were deeply hurt and very confused. I wraped my arms around myself, shielding my body from any touch or approach from His Majesty the Prince. No, he couldn't have _everything_ he wanted _anytime_ it pleased him. He had to learn that.

We walked silently to the hospital and the King helped Tristan on the nearest bed. His breathing was still difficult, and painfull to hear.

"All right, you two," he said pointing at me and Adam. "Sit on that bed." We obeyed, and I sat as far from Adam as I could.

The King went to close the doors. We let the nurse then the doctor make a full check up on Tristan, the silence heavy around us.

"Tristan's vocal cords have been damadged," started the doctor, "he won't be able to speak for the next few days." He looked at the red haired Prince. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay silent for a while." Tristan nodded slightly. But even that looked painfull.

"Is there anything else, Doctor?"

"No, for now he should just be silent. Oh, and give him ice cream to eat, the cold will soothe his vocal chords."

I saw Tristan smile at that. I would, too, if I was to eat only ice cream for the next few days!

"Thank you, Doctor, you may go."

We all waited for the doctor to leave and close the doors. King Kile then started pacing the floor, runing his hands in his brown hair. He sighed several times before speaking.

"I need an explanation." But none of us spoke. Tristan couldn't so it was between Adam and I, now, and I certainly did not want to reveal any unwelcome secrets, who weren't mine to share, anyways. "Adam?" His father looked pointedly at him. Adam looked at his hands in his lap.

What was he going to say first? Even before he said anything, I felt bad for Tristan who couldn't talk and defend himself. But since he was the oldest, and the furture King, he was expected to talk first.

"Father, I-" he sighed heavily. "I haven't been taking my pills, like I told you I would."

Yeah right, that was the core of the problem : his pills. Seriously?

"And why not?" But before he said anything, Tristan tugged at his father's sleeve and mouthed the words 'I took them.'

His father didn't understand. "What?" he sighed. "Miss Abigael, can you please go get some paper and a pen?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." I scurried off, hoping to be fast; I didn't want to miss anything that was said. I came back a minute later. They were all silent. I gave the papers and pen to Tristan, and he wrote the words he had mouthed, showing them to his father.

King Kile frowned. "What? Why would you do that? This makes no sense..."

"Because Tristan wants my crown." Adam said, his head high. He had no idea that his brother loved me, too...

The King's eyes widened in surprise. "Tristan wants the crown?" He looked at his younger son, but he wasn't looking at him, he was scribbling wildy on his paper. After a few minutes, he handed the paper for his father to read. The King's lips moved fast as he silently read the lines.

"You can't be serious?" he looked at his son, his eyes full of unsaid questions. Tristan just looked away, trying to hide away his shame. I wondered what part he had written down : the fact that he was in love with me, too, or just his method to get to the crown?

I saw Adam fiddling with something in his pocket. I guessed it was my bracelet, and it made me smile a little.

King Kile thought for a few minutes, leaving the silence hang over us again. "Well, there is one thing for sure : we'll ask the doctot to give you other pills. You can't walk around like that, if you are going to kill someone when you go RT."

Adam was blushing from shame. A single tear spilled down his cheek. I wanted to confort him and to take his hand, but I forced myself not to. My mind was still in chaos. He quickly dried his tear and looked at his father, without saying anything.

Tristan wrote something on his paper, and rasped my name out. I looked at him and he gave me his paper. _'The deal is over?'_

I looked him straight in the eyes. "You bet it's over." No more RT sessions because of him, and I would consider talking Adam into giving up his crown. Well, he didn't hold his end of the deal, I wouldn't hold mine. If Adam wanted to give him his crown, it was up to him, I would have nothing to do with it. I just wanted to go home and forget all of this mess.

"What deal?" King Kile had read the four words over his son's shoulder. I looked at Tristan and his slight nod invited me to tell his father what we bargained for. While telling this, I couldn't bring myself to look at Adam. This was treason and I knew it.

The King looked at his son to see if he indorsed all this story. Tristan looked at me with a pained smile and nodded. But he also discreetly mouthed the words 'I love you' just for my eyes to see.

This confused me even more. Because as much as I loved Adam, I knew I could also have feelings for Tristan. What on earth was happening to me? I had hated Tristan for so long, and now I was attracted to him? I guess it was one of those love/hate relationships I'd heard friends back home talk about, and I never understood what it meant.

"All right." The King straightened his back. "We should all go rest. Tristan. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for a few days. Miss Abigael, you'll be having your dinner in your room this evening. And Adam, follow me."

I curtsied and went back to room, my heart and mind in total chaos this time. I felt there was a huge tangled mess of knots in there, that would be hard to untangle...


	28. Chapter 28

**_I had questions from you along the way about Tristan, especially after the last chapter... well, you'll have answers here, so keep reading ;-)_**

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Eight_**

I was happy to eat my dinner alone that night. I absolutely could not face Adam, nor Tristan, nor the King. I felt so ashamed about all that had happened. Today's stroll in the gardens with Tristan was meant to be something sweet and fun, and it turned out a nightmare. I felt that a lot of things in this Selection started as something good and ended up as a pure nightmare.

I wish I was back home. Ben would know what to do and say to me to help me untangle my messy heart and mind. I couldn't even say if I stilled loved Adam, or if I had started to love Tristan. But that didn't matter know, I was going to be kicked out.

I started packing my things in order to be ready for when Adam would send me home. Part of me really wanted to put all this thing behind and go on with my life. But another part still hoped. After all, Adam had told me a great number of times he loved me, and that he wanted to grow old with me.

But then again, maybe he had said that to Grace, too, and to all the other Elites. Was he even aware he had to choose only one of us? He couldn't keep the six of us for ever. Imagine how that would turn out... No, it would be very unhealthy for everyone!

"Sarah?"

"Yes, my lady."

I sighed. "Could you please prepare a rose petal bath for me, with a lot of bubbles? I need something to relax tonight."

She smiled and gently squeezed my shoulder. "Of course, Miss."

I didn't even eat my dessert, and went to undress. I stepped in the bath and slipped in the warm water.

"Do you want us to stay, Miss?"

"Thank you, Sarah, but I think I need to be alone, tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

She bent to kiss my forhead. "Take care, Miss."

I smiled. I really loved her like a second mother. And I could feel she loved me, too, in return, like the daughter she never had. She was married, but never was able to have children of her own. I ached for her. If I was ever going to marry, I hope to have children. I'll let God decide how many, but I hope at least one.

I breathed slowly, feeling every part of my body relax, one after the other. My neck, my shoulders, my back, my hips, my arms, my legs.

I closed my eyes and drifted off a few minutes, thinking again of the ocean I missed so much back home. If I tried hard enough, I could hear the waves and the seagulls, and smell the salty air. The turquoise water sent chills through me, even though my bath water was warm.

I have no idea how long I stayed in there. But when I finally pulled myself out, I was wrinkled everywhere! I laughed at the sight of my 'old lady' body. I toweled myself and put my pajamas on. I slipped under my covers, letting my body cave in the matress. I felt I was like in a cloud. I was so drained from the bath that I fell instantly asleep.

"Aatchoo!" I jerked from my sleep.

"Who's there!" I half wispered, half screamed. I pulled the covers to my chin.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Aby, I didn't want to wake you up." He wispered.

"Get out." I didn't want to see Adam right now. It was the middle of the night, for goodness' sake!

"But I-"

"Please, just get out." He sighed and stood up, banging a table on his way to the door. When he opened it, the light in the hall lit his face. He looked at me, and I saw he had cried.

"Wait." He stopped.

I sighed. "Fine, come back." He closed the door again. In the few seconds the faint light was on him, I saw he was in his pajamas, too. That made me smile because our kitchen date came back to mind. That was the first time he ever kissed me.

I shook the memory away. I tossed him an extra blanket, and he sat on the couch.

"Why are you here?" I heard him shift in the couch, making himself comfortable.

"I don't really know, I'm afraid."

"Sleepwalking again?" I thought of the last time I had found him in my room in the middle of the night.

He laughed. "No, not this time... I knew where I was going. I just didn't know why."

I laid back under the covers. I wouldn't ask questions. If he wanted to talk, then I'd listen. I waited a few minutes, listening to his breathing, and I thought he was asleep. I closed my eyes and wanted to drift away, too.

"You know," he made me jump. "Tristan was right, earlier."

"What about?" "I had no idea how you would feel seeing me with the other girls. But now I understand. Seeing you with him so close to you made my heart ache so much. I froze in my steps and Grace didn't even understand what happened. I just ran off to take you from him."

"He was just being friendly." It wasn't entirely the truth, but it had to do for now.

"' _Friendly_ '? Ha. I don't believe that one second." He snorted.

I didn't say anything to that.

"I know I messed up." He continued. "My pride has always played tricks on me. But I'm taking my pills again. And you can ask me whenever you want if I took one. Our deal is still on, right?"

I shrugged. Then I realised he couldn't see it. "I don't know."

"You'll not have me anymore?" I almost wanted to remind him he was the one doing the choosing in this Selection. "You said forgiving me was your job..." his voice was cracking up, and he was about to cry. He had broken my heart before, now it was his turn.

"You know your brother loves me, too, right?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I figured... but you should know one thing about us : I have anger issues, that you already knew. Well, Tristan has his own problem. He is bipolar. But not in the usual 'happy/depressed' kind of way. No. He is more in the 'sweet/evil' personality way. It is not common at all... Today you saw both, the nice and sweet one when he was declaring his love for you, and the other one when he started fighting back with me. If you look closely at his eyes, you'll see that when he's sweet, his eyes are light blue. But when he changes to his other personality, his eyes turn dark blue..."

"Yeah, I saw his eyes change colour. But I never noticed this before..."

"The thing is... he has mastered those two sides of him, and even when you think he's sweet, if his eyes are dark blue, he's on his evil side... I just thought you should know... When his eyes turn dark blue, he will do anything to get what he wants, and you know that, too." He paused a moment. "There is no medication for that kind of bipolar issue, I'm afraid."

I let this news sink in a moment, and I realised how much he had manipulated me, even this afternoon. And I'd never really seen his light blue eyes, I realised, until early this afternoon... so his talk about us getting along as brother- and sister-in-law was genuine... but then I saw his eyes turn dark.

But I had something else, too, on my mind I wanted to clear. "Adam, how do I know you didn't say the same things to the other girls?"

"What things?"

"I don't know, something like 'I love you' or 'I want to grow old with you'? No? Ring a bell?" I was getting irritated.

"Abigael." Why did he have to do that, saying my name like that? "I never, ever said that to anyone else than you. I promise!"

I sighed. I really didn't know what to do. I felt him searching for my hand in the dark, kneeling beside my bed, his face close to mine.

"Aby, I love you with all my heart and soul and mind. Will you forgive me, again? And will you have me back? Please?"

His voice was so soft and imploring, it made my heart melt, again.

I sighed, and thought for a second. "Okay."

He sighed, obviously relieved.

"On one condition, though, I'm afraid."

He clutched my hand tighter. "What?" "End the Selection soon. I don't think I can take more of you spending time with the other girls..."

"Anything for my love." He said, crawling up on the bed and lying down behind me, his arms wraped tightly around my body. "I'll never let you go again. I love you too much for that." He wispered in my neck, kissing me just under my ear. "And I won't spend my time with the others, too, from now on. Goodnight, love."

We were both spent after this tiring day and slept straight till moring.

A few hours later, when my maids came in to wake me up, I felt Adam's arms around me... I had totally forgotten he was here! What would my maids say?

"Oh, My lady! I'm dreadfully sorry!" Abaleen blushed and walked back to the door, followed by the two others who had also seen Adam.

I laughed at this akward situation and Adam joined me in laughter.

"You know, being the Princess and then the Queen, you'll have to get used to this... privacy is not really a thing around here." A sly smile crept on his face, and he pulled himself atop of me, positionning his knees on each side of my hips, kissing me all over my face and brushing my hair with his fingers.

As he untangled my hair, I felt my messy knots in my heart and mind untangle as well. I kissed him back and dreamed for the time I would wake up every morning to his kisses and hugs and loving words.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Chapter Twenty-Nine_**

Friday evening came fast after our last night together. I was nervous, going down the large stairs to the studio. Adam had chosen my outfit for the Report : a white silvery strapless ball gown, fited to be a very low waist with a huge skirt, and my old silver shoes I loved so much. A silver hair piece was also waiting for me, with a matching bracelet, but no necklace.

I wondered if we all had an 'Adam chosen' outfit.

I opened the doors to the studio and saw I was the last Elite to arrive. I instantly saw they were all wearing different blue gowns. Then why was mine different? My face must have shown a quizzical look, because Adam came to me, wispering in my ear.

"I knew you would pull that outfit like that, you look divine, my love!"

I blushed and smiled. "But why are the others in blue?"

A sly smile crept on his face, and he tickled my arm with a finger, wiggling his eyebrows. "You'll see." And he kissed my nose.

I sat in the remaining chair between Grace and Charlotte.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked.

Charlotte looked at me "Hmm. Maybe?"

"Okay, that's it, I'm going to change and put a blue dress on."

"No!" Grace held my wrist as I stood. "Adam chose all our outfits, you can't change. Beside, Emerson is coming, it's going to start!"

I sat back in my chair, breathing deeply. I had an idea of what my come next, but I did not want it to happen like this!

"Gooooood evening, Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls!" Chanted Emerson as always. "Tonight is a big night, so stay tuned 'till the end..." He turned to Queen Eadlyn with a smile full af awe. "Your Majesty?" He stepped away from the camera and let the Queen take her place for the announcements.

I half listened to what she was saying. I looked at Adam and Tristan to see if I could guess at what was happening. Tristan had a small scarf around his neck, despite the warmth of the studio, to hide the strangling marks, I guessed. He still could not speak. I felt bad for him. He was looking at his hands in his lap and looked so defeated.

Adam sat straight, as always when in front of cameras, and I could see he was nervous, too. He was fiddling with my bracelet in his pocket, looking at me.

"All right! Thank you for these good news, Your Majesty!" Actually, I hadn't listened at all... "Prince Adam! Everyone in Illéa is waiting for you to give us news on your Selection." Adam stood and made his way to the empty chair near Emerson. "You have had the Elite for a few weeks now, without sending anyone away. Do you have difficulty choosing?"

Adam smiled and chuckled. "No, Emerson, I've had my heart set on one of them for some time, now. But it was to soon to end the Selection, so I made all of you linger a little."

"Your Majesty! Tell us who it is!" He was so excited.

"I will. But first, let me read to you a letter a recieved earlier this week." He pulled out a paper from his inner vest pocket, unfolded it, shifted in a comfortable position and cleard his voice. "All right, here we go :

' _Your Royal Princeness._

 _Marry her already! We all know your heart is set on her. When you date us, we can feel it is half-hearted. You always keep the best part for the end, and we can't help but feel we are the less good part._

 _End our misery, yours and hers. Please!_

 _Your Elite.'_ "

He looked at Emerson, who was wearing a very confused face.

I, for one, could feel my whole face was burning red. How have I not seen this coming? I was never in the Women's Room, always occupied by was was happening with the two brothers.

"Who is it?" Emerson looked at us. I was pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to hide, I wanted to be a tiny mouse and scramble away. I wasn't looking at him, but I could hear a huge smile in his voice. "Aww! Miss Abigael? Is that you?"

I covered my face with my two hands and sunk in my chair. I had no idea he would do something like that on Live Television! Grace and Charlotte were nudging me and encouraging me to go to Adam. I couldn't! I felt I would trip on my skirt or spring my ankle or do something to humiliate myself even more.

Adam saw my despair, and ran to my rescue, literally. He took both my hands from my face in his and helped me stand up. He gave me his arm, smiling and eyes gleaming. I took it and held the hem of my skirt above my ankle not to trip on it. I saw on the monitor that my silver and glittery shoe caught one of the light's relfection and blinded the camera for a split second. Ha. I couldn't even have done that better if I had wanted to.

"Lady Abigael, how are you feeling?" Emerson asked, leaning foward in his chair, eager for my answer. Adam made me sit on his chair and stood behind me, his hands on my shoulders, rubbing my skin with his thumbs, helping me to relax a bit.

"Overwhelmed? I don't know." I was still blushing.

"Did you know you were the chosen one?"

I chuckled. "Yes. But I had no idea he would announce it like this, on the Report."

"You chose a white gown, while everyone else chose a blue one. Why?"

I looked at Adam. "You'll have to ask that question to Adam, I'm afraid." I winked at Emerson.

"Very well," he turned to the Prince. " _Adam_ ," he said chuckling, trying to imitate my voice, "you chose the outfits?"

"I did, yes. It was fun!"

"Why is everyone else in blue, then?"

"Because... as your future King," I hadn't been sure about that part, "I wanted to introduce you all to a new star, in my sky. The blue gowns represent the sky, and Aby in her silver gown is the star, the only one I see." I remembered our stargazing date, where he had said something similar : _'You are all the stars I want to see, right now.'_ "If a new star is discovered during my reign, I want her named _Abigael_."

I reached for his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. Tears were menacing to stream down my cheeks, but I blinked them away.

"So that means this is the end of the Selection?" Emerson asked in a peined voice.

"It is. But my dear love, here, is still seventeen years old, so too young to marry. She will remain here, and I will dedicate my free time to date here properly, and her alone, in the future months."

That said, all the Elites stood, cheered and applauded! They all ran to me and embraced me, totally forgetting we were going Live. But who cares, right?

We were all crying and laughing and hugging. I saw a glimps of Adam on the monitor. He was smiling like an idiot, amusingly shaking his head at us. I could here him say _'Girls...'_ He'll never understand us, females, I'm afraid. I felt small arms embracing my legs and I looked down to see Lou Ann and Mary Ann! I squatted in my gown, to be at eye-level with them, and embraced them, too. I loved them so much already!

I hoped Tristan wouldn't do the same thing, fearing I'd see dark blue eyes instead on light blue ones. But he did not come. I looked for him but he was gone. I didn't think Adam would give him the crown. The way I saw it, Adam was far better suited to be King, even with his pills. Tristan was unpredictable and mastered his personalites too well to be fully trusted to be King. I was suddenly afraid what he might do now.

The cameras and lights turned off, and the anthem played. Queen Eadlyn and King Kile came, too, to that huge group hug. Suddenly, I felt strong familiar arms embrace me from behind, but they weren't Adams. I turned around and saw Ben.

"Ben?!" I hugged him back. "What on earth are you doing here?!" I was still half crying – joyfull tears – and half laughing.

"Your Prince invited all of us to come for tonight! I knew it Aby, I knew you would knock him dead, totally in love with you..." he said in muffled sobs in my hair. I saw Mom and Dad, and Kate and Sue. I couldn't believe they were all here!

Finally, the group started to disperse and to head for the dining room. I had Ben's arm around my shoulders, and Adam's around my waist : the two boys I loved most on earth.

Dinner, that evening, was one of the most joyfull and loud ones, so far. The Elite enjoyed their last dinner, my family was enjoying their first here, and I sat at Adam's right. Still no sign of Tristan. I figured he would have gone back to his room to eat his ice cream alone, since he still couldn't talk. A little voice in me said something was wrong, but I dismissed the thought. I wouldn't let anything ruin this perfect evening for me!


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter Thirty**_

That night, after a long evening lounging with everyone after dinner in the Women's Room – yes, the men, too –, Adam escorted me back to my room. He looped his arms around my waist and leaned his forehead against mine. My heart was racing so fast, I thought it would jump out of my chest. I felt Adam's heart race as fast as mine. We were both giddy from the Champaign, the fatigue – it was five in the morning – and our love.

Without saying anything, he kissed me full on my lips, and searched for the doorknob behind me, opened the door and we both entered, tangled together. He slamed the door a bit loudly, and we burst out laughing. We fell on my bed, our foreheads bumped together, and we laughed even more, holding our heads.

From the corner of my eye I saw an enveloppe on my pillow. I took it and tore it opened, not really thinking about what I was doing. Adam was on me, kissing my neck and shoulders. I read the single line.

 _'_ _Aby, take care of Adam for me. You'll be a great Queen. I love you. T.'_

I gasped. I felt my blood drain from my entire body. I pushed Adam so I could sit up and find air to breathe. But there wasn't any. I ran to my balcony, but still no air came to my lungs. I fell to the floor, and cried. I did not know what to do about this.

Adam knelt beside me, a questionning look on his handsome face. I handed him the paper and when he read it, he became as white as a ghost.

"Do you think he-?" He froze. We were both frozen, actually. We clung to one another, praying he wasn't dead.

After a few minutes, Adam took my hand and we ran to his room : no note. We went to Tristan's room, fearing the worst. But he wasn't there either. There was another envoloppe on his pillow, though. Adam rushed for it and tore it opened, hoping it wasn't the same message. He sighed, relieved, giving me the paper. I took it with trembling hands and read.

 _'_ _Don't come looking for me, please. I'm going to be my own king.'_

We had no idea where he was, but we new he was alive. Who knew for how long? For now we could only hope.

Strangely enough, this situation had sobbered us up real quick, but my whole body was trembling. Adam scooped me up in his arms and headed back to his room, where he laid me on his bed. I was shivering, and he was crying.

"It's all my fault..." he said again and again between sobs.

I sat up and crawled next to him on the side of the bed, still trembling. "No, it's not, Adam. There's nothing you could have done to prevent this."

"Yes, there was! I could have given him what he wanted." His voice was weak and he held his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

"The crown?"

"Yeah." He sniffed.

"Adam, you know as I do, that he couldn't have been a good King. He can't be trusted..."

"I know, but still."

I was again at lost for words. I drew soothing circles on his back with my hand. Then, I realised I was trembling not only from this terrible news, but from the cold, too. Pre-dawn hours are the worst.

I got up and opened a drawer of his commode, looking for something warm and cozy to wear. I found a pair of sweatpants, a white t-shirt, a pair of socks and a hoodie – who knew princes would own this kind of outfits? – and came back to Adam.

"You should put your pajamas on. There aren't many hours left before morning, and we should get some sleep..."

I unzipped my dress and let if fall to the ground. He lifted his head and saw me in my undergarment. I blushed and quickly slipped the pants and t-shirt on.

He had a half smile on his face. "Seriously? You're wearing _my_ things?"

I laughed a little. "Yeah, I didn't want to go back to my room, and I can't leave you all alone."

"Thanks." He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off – Oh my! Those muscles! – and he pulled a white t-shirt over his head. He took off his belt and pants and just stayed as he was, in his boxers.

I squinted my eyes to make sure I had seen correctly : tiny red hearts were scattered all over his white boxers! I burst out laughing.

"What?" he said pretending to be annoyed.

I forced my face to be serious again. "I love your boxers." And I burst out laughing again, it was to much... I could never unsee this, now : a Crown Prince with heart boxers!

He laughed, too. "Okay, okay! Now stop making fun of me and come warm my bed." He patted the matress beside him, like I had done on my bed once.

"All right..." I hiccuped, and burst out laughing again, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I just need to take out a million pins from my hair if you don't want one to poke you in the eye in your sleep." I started taking pins out and putting them on the bedside table. It took a few minutes, my hairdo was so complicated!

"Eighty-three!"

"What?" I turned to him, shaking my hair loose.

"Eighty-three hairpins..." his eyes were wide, unbelieving what he had just seen.

"You seriously counted them? I can't believe it..." I slipped under the covers next to him and let him wrap his arms around me. I doubted I could find sleep before the morning.

Neither of us slept, but we still didn't speak or move in case the other would manage to find sleep. A couple hours later, his butler came in and opened the curtains. We both winced at the blinding light and seeked cover under the blankets. His butler, James, didn't seem to be disturbed to see me in bed with Adam, like my maids. I really needed to get use to this.

Adam kissed me lovingly under the secret of our blanket. "We need to tell Mom and Dad about Tristan, if they don't already know." He wispered. I nodded.

He threw the blankets away and crawled above me to get out of the bed. He rummaged in his drawer, and pulled out another pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, which he put on.

"Okay, let's go." He held out his hand for me.

"Dressed like this?" I looked at my outfit.

"Yeah, like me. Come on." I took his hand and he lead the way to his mother's office. He knocked.

"Come in!" Queen Eadlyn's voice was normal, I doubted she knew about her missing son. Adam opened the door and pulled me in behind him. Queen Eadlyn was already all dressed and ready for the day ahead. "Well good morning you two!" She winked at us. "To what do I owe this early visit?" She had no idea.

"Mom, um... something came up during the night." Adam was a bit pale and his Mother saw it and frowned.

"What happened?"

"Aby found this on her pillow." He handed her the first paper we had found. Queen Eadlyn's eyes widened and all the blood drained from her face. Hopefully there was a chair behind her and she fell on it.

"What does this mean?" Her voice was so weak I almost did not hear her.

"He's not dead. At least I don't think that was his plan, because we fond another note in his room." He handed her the second, and she read it out loud.

"What does he mean _I'm going to be my own king_?"

"Father didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what, honey?" Adam looked at me with pained eyes. Neither one of us wanted to go through that again. But we undeniably had to. So he told her everything that was said in the hospital wing after his fight with Tristan where he almost killed him bare handed.

Queen Eadlyn was pale. "And he just left?"

"Seems to be, yeah."

She sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead. "What are we going to do?" We stayed silent. "All right, don't tell anyone about this. For now. I'll try to start a research program to find him, going only through the police, with strict orders not to talk about this. Illéa shouldn't know about this. Yet. And I'll send a word to Ahren, too, in France, and all the monarchs we know around the world."

She stood and went to do just that, leaving us alone in her office.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! yay! more than 4000 views in two weeks on this story! Thanks for your support and your kind reviews =)**

 ** _Chapter Thirty-One_**

A few days after the final Selection Report, all my things were moved to the Princess' quarters, although I was not the Princess yet. But Adam wanted me close to him. It felt weird to have our rooms separated only by a door, like he could come in whenever he wanted. I couldn't bring myself to go in his room uninvited. Yet.

I got to choose the colour I wanted for the walls, and I chose a very light blue. Some told me it was too boy-ish, but I was comfortable in blue ; it reminded me of the ocean and it made me feel better, surprisingly not home-sick at all! I had come to adopt the Palace as my new home, now. Funny how you get used to luxery really fast...

One of the doors in my room led to a huge walk-in closet and my maids had arranged my dresses in a rainbow gradiant. Accessories and shoes lined the walls, too.

Adam even had a piano brought in my room, and there was a huge empty bookcase. He said I could take books from all over the Palace and bring them here. He did not have to say that twice! I went book hunting for the next three days.

I saw Adam at least three times a day, at meals. Sometimes he had his nose buried in articles or papers he was working on and didn't really pay attention to me. The Queen made an effort not to bring her work to the dinner table and I really got to talk with her and King Kile about a lot of things. They're really nice people to be around.

Adam's free time was pretty scarce, since he had fallen behind on his work and schedule during the Selection. Running a country is hard work, especially when you have to try to find a missing Prince.

Nothing led to him. Illéa had been thoroughly searched, and France, too. Other countries were now on the lookout for Tristan. But nobody had seen him. Although it was a growing possibility he was dead by now, the Queen never lost hope. _'No news is good news, right?'_ she would say.

Eventually, we all went back to our lives, trying not to think too much about him. It was easy to forget about him, since he was always a discreet person. Before the Selection, that is. I hadn't known him before, so I was always expecting him to turn out around a corner. But he never did. I even wondered if we'd ever have news about him, good or bad.

The autumn months rolled in, with their beautiful warm colours. From my new balcony, I could see the royal forest, all dressed in yellow, orange and red. It was beautiful!

Back home, we only really had two seasons : summer from March to October, and a warm winter from November to February. There were no in-betweens. You go to sleep one night and it's still kind of winter, and you wake up the next morning, everything had sprung back to life overnight. So I was eager to see the four seasons here. I knew there wouldn't be snow here, since Ageles was on the coast, but it was still further north then Midston.

And Christmas was in three months! Time had flown so fast, lately, but was slowing down a bit, now that the Selection was over.

I remember out first date after the end of the Selection. It was hard to concentrate on us with Tristan missing and all, and it took a couple weeks before we did take some time alone. But it was not planed at all! I found that our best dates were the ones that came upon us just like that.

I was playing the piano and singing, feeling a bit lonely. My only companions, now, were Mariah – always shadowing me and telling me what to do or not, and how to be a Princess – and Lou Ann and Mary Ann. I wanted a friend I could talk to and spend time with. That left me the piano. I was singing an old french song, called _'La Quête'_ – 'The Quest' – which was one of my favorite love songs.

My back was towards the door, and I was singing my lungs off, enraptured by the music and the words.

Suddenly I felt two strong, but gentle, hands on my shoulders. I slightly jumped, but continued to sing, knowing we would want me to. When the song ended, I had a tear streaming down my cheek.

"That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard... Although I didn't get the meaning." He wispered, like he was afraid to break a spell.

I dried my single tear. "It's the story of a man who's in love, but he's not sure how to love at all. He's afraid to love too much, or badly. But his only quest is to reach an inaccessible star – I guess that's his true love – by any means : may it be chance, or time or despair, fighting without questionning anything or resting. And he's not sure he's going to be able to do all that. But he's ready to burn down, if only he could reach his star..."

He sat next to me, looping his arm around my waist. "Can you sing it again? Please?"

I nodded. "Sure." And I started again, trying to communicate every emotion the song conveyed, so he could understand it, too. Then silence envelopped us again.

"Do you think I'm that man?"

"Why would you be?"

"Because you're my star, and I'm afraid I don't know how to love you well enough."

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. "I may be your star, but I'm not inaccessible, and you know that."

He sighed, relieved.

"And what on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working with your Mother?"

He chuckled. "When you started playing the piano, I couldn't concentrate anymore. My head was full of numbers and ready to explode. Mother saw that and gave me the rest of the day off. And believe me when I tell you I ran from the office directly to you room." He grinned.

"I'm sorry I distracted you, but glad it brought you here." I snuggled against him, happy to feel him against me again.

We spent the rest of the day together, on the couch, talking and reading and just enjoying each other's presence. It had been a long time since we had done that.

After that day, we tried to see more of each other and just get to know who we really were together. If we wanted to make this work, he we had to, well, work on it. We never spoke of Tristan. We both thought there would be no news and that he was dead by now, so without a proper funeral, we buried him in our memories. I missed him. I had no idea why because he had been rude to me sometimes, but still, I considered him a friend nontheless.

November rolled in, the sky was gray and the temperature was droping, and I wasn't ready for it. The empty rooms of the Palace were damp and cold, and I was still wearing my end of summer dresses. I wasn't used to wearing sleeves, I liked the air on my arms and neck. But that was a terrible mistake.

"Aaatchoo!" I sneezed four times in a row. I opened my eyes, it was the middle of the night, and I was trembling and shivering, despite the fact that I was soaked in sweat. I tried to move, but my limbs and back and skin were aching so much, I let go a groan, but was afraid I had woken somebody.

The door to Adam's room opened and I heard him run to my side. "Aby, are you all right?" He put his hand on my forehead. "Damn it! You're burning like hell! Stay here, I'm getting the doctor."

"No," I rasped, "Let him sleep."

"That's out of the question." Was it my imagination or did I see him fly out of the room? I felt the fever hallucinations kicking in.

The doctor came in, but all what he said and did blended in a foggy blur. I felt something cold on my head and it felt good. I wanted to drifft of in my sleep again. Adam's hand found its way in mine, and I thought everything was going to be okay, I fell instantly asleep.

I had no idea how much time passed – a day? maybe two? –, but I remember waking up one morning with no shivers and no sweat. I rubbed my eyes and stretched myself : nothing hurt, and my head was clear, thank God! The sun wasn't up yet, so the room was still dark.

I heard Adam next to me prop himself up on his pillow with dreadful sleepy eyes. He put a hand on my forehead and sighed, falling back on his back.

"The fever broke, thank God!"

"How long?"

"You were sick for a whole week, and the fever only broke now, during the night. I was so worried! How are you feeling now?" He turned to me, putting an arm around me.

I smiled, cupping his cheek in my hand. "Fine. Hungry, but fine." I looked at his turquoise eyes in the faint morning light. "Did you stay here all week?"

"Every possible minute, yeah."

"Wasn't I contagious?"

"No. The doc said it was because your body wasn't used to damp cold weather like this. Your immune system was not ready for it. But promise me that from now on, you'll wear sleeves and high neckline dresses?"

"Yes, sir."

He pulled me closer in his embrace and we stayed like that without talking. "I was scared I would lose you, you know? You were as pale as a ghost and so weak. And I wasn't ready to lose you. I never will be..."


	32. Chapter 32

**_Chapter Thirty-Two_**

My family came on Chrtistmas Eve for dinner, and were to stay a few days with us. I had no idea what to give Adam for Christmas, he already had everything he wanted. I searched in my mermories of our dates and conversations if there was anything that had escaped me. I needed an idea, and fast. I went to bed, still thinking hard on it. And then it hit me. I smiled to myself and put my alarm clock to some use. My maids were always the ones to wake me up, but this time, I needed to wake up much earlier. I fell asleep, happy about my plan.

At three, the alarm jerked me up, and I quickly stopped it. Adam had to sleep through this, or everything would be ruined. I silently put sweatpants and a hoodie on, and tiptoed to the door, making no sound. Damn, it was cold here. I silently walked down to the kitchens, nobody was there. Good.

I got all the ingredients out and started baking. God, it felt good to bake again! Last time was when we had our secret kitchen date. It was really funny, thinking about it. And a warm feeling crept all over me when I relived our first kiss in my memory. His soft lips and short breaths, our hearts drumming hard in our chests. It was a wonderful feeling. It was the first time I was ever kissed and it meant a lot to me.

I reluctantly shook the memory away, because I had work to do. And they had to be perfect. When the dough was ready, I kneaded it for ten minutes, then let it rest for an hour. During that time, I cleaned everything that needed cleaning, pre-heated the oven and stared at the clock. Time goes by so slowly when you're waiting on something.

Finally the hour was up and I spread out the dough with a rolling pin, then spread a mixture of crushed almonds, cinnamon and sugar on it, rolled the whole thing and cut it in thick slices. I arranged them in a pan and put them in the oven for thirty minutes. I checked the time : half past four.

While they were baking and getting brown, I made a sugar mixture to pour over. Cooks and helps started coming in the kitchen to prepare the Christmas meals. They were surprised to see me here, but didn't say anything about it.

The timer went off and I pulled them out of the oven, putting them one by one on the cooling rack and waited. When they had cooled off enough, I poured the sugary mixture on them and let it dry. I looked at the clock again: almost five thirty. I looked for a nice plate and arranged them in a flower.

I thanked the cooks and discreetly went back to my room to prepared a small card to go with my gift. I waited until six o'clock. Even when he could sleep in, he woke up around six. Yes, even on Chrismas morning. _'Especially on Christmas morning!'_ he told me once. _'I want to be the first to see the presents under the tree...'_

I took the plate in one hand and quietly opened the door to his room. The sun wouldn't be up for a couple more hours, but by his breathing, I knew he was awake. I tiptoed to his bed and put the plate on his nightstand. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I sat on the bed next to him, running my fingers in his thick blond hair.

"Merry Christmas, love!" – yes, I started to call him that, too – "and good morning!" I wispered, kissing his temple, one of my favorite places to kiss him, his skin was so soft, there.

He smiled. "Merry Christmas, to you, too, my love." He took my hand and kissed the back of it. Then he frowned, inhaling deeply. "What is this wonderful smell?!"

I laughed. "Your present, of course!"

He sat up so fast, we almost bumped our heads. "Cinnamon rolls?"

I nodded. "Mmhmm."

" _Your_ cinnamon rolls?!"

"Yep!" I was so happy my idea was this perfect.

Before I could take the plate and offer him one, he pulled me in a hug and we rolled on his bed, me on top of him, his arms secured around me. I was emprisoned in his embraced, and I loved it.

"And they're freshly baked."

"No way."

"You didn't hear my alarm clock at three in the morning?"

He shook his head in awe. "You woke up at three to bake me cinnamon rolls." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

I nodded.

"You seriously are the best girlfriend a Prince could ask for." We rolled again and this time he was on me, kissing me, playing with my lips and tongue, and pulling the zipper of my hoddie down so he could kiss my neckline, too. Tingles swept all over my body, and I was warm all over. I giggled. He was tickling me, now.

"Stop, have mercy! Please!" I burst out laughing.

"I have no mercy for my love!" he said between kisses here and there.

I couldn't take it anymore, my belly hurt from laughing. "Please, Your Majesty!" I shrieked, still laughing. "You're gonna kill me!"

He laughed and fell with all of his weight on me. We were a mess of joyfull tears, belly cramps and remnants of laughs in our throats. And we were happy.

"Aren't you going to eat one?"

"Ha. Of course I will! I just wanted to say a proper thank you." He said stuffing one in his mouth.

"By killing me with laughter?"

"Mmhmm!" His mouth was full. And that's the thing with pastries : it takes two hours to bake, but two seconds to eat. I shook my head in disbelief at him, smiling nontheless. Man, how I loved the guy.

I was finally feeling the tiredness coming. I laid back on the bed, closing my eyes. Waking up at three in the morning was not my favorite thing. I fell asleep in his bed.

"Aby, wake up..." He nuzzled my ear and kissed my neck. "It's time to go down."

"Mmmm." I was so good in this huge bed, I didn't want to leave. He gently pulled the covers away from me, and rolled me to the side of the bed. I totally let myself be, letting him do whatever he wanted. I just needed to sleep. He took my hand and sat me up. I let my head roll around, my eyes still closed.

"Aw, come on... I need a little bit of help, here." I chuckled, but didn't help. He was strong enough to carry me. And he did. He scooped me up and carried me back to my room. I slightly opened my eyes and saw he was already dressed. Damn it! I missed him getting dressed!

He made me sit on my bed. "Aby, come on, it's time! Cameras will be here any minute..."

I jerked my eyes open. "Cameras?" I frowned.

"Yeah. They film the family Christmas party, I'm afraid. But it's not Live, it goes on tonight."

I sighed. Sarah and Abaleen were already here and had taken a red dress out of the walk-in closet. Right, dresscode on Christmas : red and white. I took off my hoodie and sweatpants, and I saw Adam leaning on the wall, a grin on his face.

"Out! I'm getting dressed!"

"Aw, can't I watch?"

"No!" I laughed. "I'll call you when I'm ready."

He rolled his eyes at me. "All, right, but be quick..."

I took off my t-shirt and Sarah helped me slip on the red velvet dress. It was a long sleeved A-line floorlength gown with a square neckline. A large petticoat helped fluff the skirt. Tabatha did my hair and placed a beautiful white pearled head piece on the top my head. I secured a large white ribbon around my waist, the ends of the bow falling along my skirt behind me, and slipped on white shoes. My make-up was light and natural, as always. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Wow.

I heard a wistle from behind me and Adam wraped his arms around my waist. We were both looking at our reflections. He had a black tuxedo with a red bow

"Don't we look stunning together?"

I smiled. "Yeah, we sure do."

"Close your eyes." I obeyed. I felt something cold being placed around my neck. "Now, open them." I heard a smile in his voice, and I opened my eyes.

He had placed a beautiful three row pearl necklace around my throat. I reached for the pearls with my fingers.

"It's beautiful... Thank you." I wispered in awe.

He kissed me behind my ear. "Merry Christmas, love."

I suddenly felt terrible and looked at my invisible shoes, fiddling with my hands.

"What is it, Aby?" He wore a concerned face.

I shrugged. "You give me a beautiful necklace, and all I can give you are cinnamon rolls. It's not fair." I looked away, a tear streaming down my face, which I quickly dried.

"Abigael, it's totally fair." He turned me around, making me face him. "Listen to me. I can't do anything with my hands. All I know to do is give money in exchange of something I can't do. You, on the other hand, gave your whole being in those cinnamon rolls : you woke up at three and worked on them. As I see it, they are worth a thousand times more than this necklace." He hugged me tight, leaving me no other option then to accept what he had just said.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Chapter Thirty-Three_**

A huge fire was roaring in the Women's Room's chimney. The atmosphere was warm and cozy. Everybody was already here, all dressed in black, red and white. Queen Eadlyn was magnificent in her white gown with red diamonds scattered all over it. The men wore pretty much all the same thing. The Princesses were both wearing a white short-sleeved dress with a red belt.

Mom wore a beautiful fitted strapless red gown with a white bolero and my sisters were the prettiest I've ever seen them. They had tea length white dresses with a large red petticoat that could be seen below the hem of the dress. Everybody was gorgeous!

Cameras were positioned all around the room and could all be used from another place. We would be alone, but people would still be watching from the studio, and would edit everything for the evening's Special Christmas Report.

But before we could start, we had to adress the country.

My family was not part of that, so they sat in a corner of the room. I sat next to Adam on a couch prepared for this, next to the firplace, and we each took a Princess on our laps. Queen Eadlyn was in between her son and her husband. We were all facing the Camera number 1 and plastered a smile on our face. The red light blinded us and Queen Eadlyn adressed the camera.

"Good evening, Illéa! I am here with my wonderful family to wish you a wonderful Merry Christmas!" We all waved to the machine. Queen Eadlyn sighed. "And Tristan, if you see this from wherever you are, know that we miss you and love you. Merry Christmas, son."

The red light blinked off. King Kile put an arm around his wife's shoulders, but the Queen did not break down. I knew she was strong, but spending her first Christmas without one of her sons must be terrible. She sighed and kept a smile on her face.

"All right. Are you all ready?"

We turned to see one of the camera men in the doorway. Queen Eadlyn nodded.

"Okay, so don't pay attention to the cameras and just be yourselves. Five, four, three," he mouthed Two and One, and the 5 cameras were on. They wouldn't be all on all the time, but for now they would.

We all sat – parents on couches and us on the floor – around the tallest Christmas tree I'd ever seen, thousands of small lights illuminating the ornaments and guarlands hanging elegantly on it. On the ground, a ginormous pile of presents was waiting patiently for us. My sisters' eyes were so wide and full of awe I had to laugh.

Adam leaned in and wispered in my ear. "I want to laugh, too..."

I looked at him and his eyes were sparkling, thanks to the flames dancing in the fireplace not far away. "My family has never seen such a big pile of gifts... just seeing their faces makes me happy."

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Then if you're happy, everything's perfect."

"What about the Christmas charols?" Mary Ann's face was full of regrets.

"Honey, Tristan is not here to play the piano." King Kile was gentle in his response.

Adam nudged me, and asked, with his pleading eyes, that I played.

I stood. "I'll play." I walked to the piano and opened the lid. I knew a lot of Charols by heart, and started to play.

Kate, Sue and Ben stood behind me and everyone else came around the Grand piano. Adam held Mary Ann in his arms, and Ben held Lou Ann. The music just envelopped us and we all sang, totally forgetting the cameras around us.

After a few songs, we gathered again around the tree and we started exchanging presents, still oblivious to the cameras. I was so happy to see my family open the gifts I had chosen for them. My heart was swelling, and I doubted I could have been happier. There is a saying that goes _'It is more blessed to give then to receive.'_ And I totally knew what that meant.

We all received wonderful gifts. But there was one tiny present left under the tree. Lou Ann went to retreive it and read the tag.

"Abigael." She handed it to me.

I hated to be the center of attention. All the other gifts had been opened at the same time in a huge mess of strings and paper. But now it was only me, and it was the last one. I breathed deaply and opened the golden package. In my hand was a small black box, and I could only guess at what was in it. I hid the box in the folds of my skirt and blushed, trying to avoid eye contact with anybody.

Adam stood, a huge grin on his face. I saw him looking for a camera that was on, went in front of it and winked, giving a thumbs up.

"Open it already!" Shriecked Sue and Kate at the same time. I sent a death glare in their direction.

"Come on, Aby!" Ben was starting, too!

I opened the box, and gasped, blinded by the light reflected on the rose shaped diamond. My eyes widened in wonder, and I thought they would pop out of my head. I felt my cheeks turning as red as my dress. Adam took my hand and made me stand. He dropped to one knee, keeping my free hand in his.

"My dear, beautiful, Abigael Ann Parkher," _How on earth did he know my second name?_ "Will you, please, make me the happiest and luckiest man on earth?" He looked at me expectantly, a wide grin on his lips. Then, he quickly added, as if he had forgotten that part: "Will you marry me? Please?"

I let out a strangled laugh. "Adam, yes!" he stood. "A thousand times yes!" I was crying now.

He took the small box from my hand and pulled out the beautiful rose ring, and slipped it on my right ring finger. He took my face in his hands and kissed me passionnately, like he never did before. I looped my arms around his neck, burried my fingers in his hair and kissed him back. I thought I couldn't be more happy? I could!

Everybody around us was cheering and clapping, and I heard my mother sobbing and laughing at the same time.

Adam forced himself to pull away from me, and leaned his head against mine. "I love you." He wispered.

"Me too".

We broke appart and faced our families. Ben was beeming, I'd never seen him so proud.

He embraced me. "I'm sooo proud of you, sis'!"

He let go of me and held out his hand to Adam.

"To hell with that!" Adam said, and hugged Ben. I burst out laughing. The four young grils were dancing around us, present strings trailing behind them like kites.

Queen Eadlyn was looking at me with tears in her eyes. She walked to me. "I'm very happy to soon call you my daughter. Welcome to the family." She embraced me. And then King Kile embraced both of us, and Adam came, and the Princesses, too. It was a Royal group hug.

I giggled and my belly grumbled. Everybody heard it and laughed.

"All right. Time for breakfast!" King Kile was taking things in hand, now. We all headed to the dining room, but a camera man stopped Adam and I before we could make it too far.

"Lady Abigael, can we see the ring?" He aimed for my hand with his camera. I was thankfull to my maids for my always perfectly manucured hands. I held it out and he filmed it for a few seconds.

"Your Majesty, something to say to your subjects about all this?"

Adam looked at me with a wide, loving grin. He pulled me closer, an arm around my waist. "Illéa, I present to you my Morning Star, and your future Queen. I hope you'll love her as much as I do. Well, maybe not _that_ much, but close." He kissed me in front of the whole country and made a thumbs up in front of the screen. I joined him with a thumbs up, too, and we both laughed, breaking our kiss.

The camera went off. "Thank you!" The man bowed and ran back to the studio room, where they would be working all day for tonight's Special Report.

We ran to the dining room where they had already started to eat, and sat. My belly grumbled again at all those wonderful smells emanating from the table. This was the happiest day, yet, of my life. I was surrounded by my fiancé and our families and I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas day.


	34. Chapter 34

**_Chapter Thirty-Four_**

My 18th birthday passed in a blur, there was so many things to prepare and think of. Flowers to choose, a guest list to make and dishes to taste and choose from – my favorite part, by far! But, today, we were finally ready.

My hands were trembling and I tried to settle them on my bouquet. I wished I had a sunflower bouquet, but they don't grow in February. I had shivers all over my body and my nerves were ready to explode. What if I sprang my ankle? What if I tripped on my dress? What if I sneezed? So many things could happen to ruin this moment.

I had never worn a dress this exquisite. It was a creamy white, fitted all the way down my mid-thighs and fluffed to the ground in tulle and lace, a short train trailing behind. It was strapless, but I was covered in lace up to my neck and down to my wrists. I chose my shoes with great care. Something blue, and something old, but unfortunately they weren't borrowed : my Ball shoes that won me the first date with the Prince.

They weren't my downfall after all, but I realised that, like a poor girl in an Old Tale, a pair of shoes can change your life. These shoes were going in a showcase after this. When people would ask me why I don't wear them but only look at them, I'd say _'A pair of shoes can change your life, and these remind me of what I was before.'_ Because I did not want to forget where I cam from.

My veil covered my face as well as my back, and I was waiting behind closed doors.

"Sweetheart, it's doing to be alright." Mom kissed me on the cheek. I think she could sense my nervousness. She would be entering with Ben, followed by my two sisters, my flower girls. The princesses were Adam's flower girls. They would come in juste before him, followed by the Queen with Adam. King Kile would come alone after them.

I was so nervous I started pacing. "What if I say his name wrong? What if I stutter? What if I cry so much I can't even talk?"

Mom looked at me with an amused face and placed her hands on my arms. "I promise it's going to be fine. When you see him, you'll forget everything else around you."

"Was it like that for you?"

"It was, although the aisle was much shorter, as was the guest list." She laughed.

"Yeah, you didn't have to do all that on Live TV and to marry the Crown Prince."

"Your father is everything a prince can be, to me. I married my Prince Charming."

I smiled. I had always seen them deeply love one another, and I never doubted their love. It was trully genuine, even 25 years later. I wished it would be the same for Adam and I.

Bells started ringing and I breathed deeply. It had begun. Mom went to prepare herself with Ben. I was left alone. The organist played the wedding march. Ugh, I hated that piece of music. But it was tradition in the Royal Illéan family, so be it.

There was a monitor in my small waiting room so I didn't miss anything. The Princesses entered, throwing white rose petals around them. "Awws" and "Ahhs" came from the audience. Then Adam came in with Queen Eadlyn at his arm. He was so handsome my heart melted. A strangled laugh escaped from my throat. King Kile followed, straight, and proud of his son, I could see it.

I wished Tristan was here. Suddenly I missed him like never before. I shook the feeling away because now Ben was going in with Mom at his arm, followed by my two beautiful sisters. I felt a tear streem down my cheek and quickly dried it. Grace and Charlotte, my two wonderful bridesmaids entered last.

Dad opened the door and grinned widely when he saw me. "Wow! You look stunning! Are you ready?"

I nodded, unable to speak. He gave me his arm and I gratefully took it. I was ready to be given away by my dear father, to my own Prince Charming.

We stepped on the deep blue carpet and I felt thousands of eyes on me, piercing my soul. I concentrated on the end of the path – gosh it was a long way! – and looked for Adam. I spotted him, and everything around me vanished. His smile was beautiful and I was eager to be finally his alone. I saw something shiny on his cheek. Was he crying? I chuckled, but afraid I might cry, too!

I kept my gaze locked on his magnificent turquoise eyes. The space between us was shrinking, but not fast enough. From the corner of my eye, I saw Emerson Moore wispering to a camera, commenting on what was happening. I ignored him and watched Adam. I saw him quickly dry that tear. I think nobody saw that but me, since the bride is usually the one looked at. But I hoped a camera was filming him, his face was so happy and in love, I wanted everyone to see it!

Finally I was in front of him. My father kissed me on the cheek, took my hand and gave it to Adam. He took it reverently, like I was made of porcelain and ready to shatter. His eyes were gleaming with love. I hoped mine were, too, because, man! I was in love!

I don't think we really listened to what the priest said. We were lost in eachother's gaze and oblivious to everything else.

I felt a small nudge on the arm. I jumped and turned to see Grace trying not to laugh and motioning with her head towards the priest. Did he say something important? What did he say?

"I'm sorry, Your Honor, what did you say?" Adam was trying not to laugh. We honestly did not pay attention to anything he was saying. We heard the audience burst into laughter, and Emerson saying something to a camera. The priest smiled, cleard his voice and repeated what he had just said.

"Your Majesty, Crown Prince Adam Samuel Schreave, Son of Illéa, will you take Lady Abigael Ann Parkher, Daughter of Illéa, to be your lawfully wedded Wife?"

Adam looked me straight in the eyes. "Yes."

"To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health?"

"Yes."

"Until Death do you part?"

"I do." He was so confidant! I just hoped my voice wouldn't quiver.

The Priest nodded once and turned to me. "Lady Abigael Ann Parkher, Daughter of Illéa, will you take His Majesty Crown Prince Adam Samuel Schreave, Son of Illéa, to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"

I looked at Adam. "Yes."

"To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health?"

"Yes." My voice still didn't quiver, thank goodness!

"Until Death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, His Majesty the Crown prince Adam Samuel Schreave, Son of Illéa and Her Majesty the Princess Abigael Ann Schreave, Daughter of Illéa." He paused and looked us both with a proud smile. "Your Majesty, you may kiss the Bride."

Adam had only been waiting for that. He lifted my veil and cupped my face gently in his hands, kissing me hungrily. I blindly gave my bouquet to Grace to hold and I looped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Our first married kiss!

The crowd exploded in cheers and clapping. When we finally broke appart, Adam had a smile so wide I thought his face would be sliced in two. I burst out laughing.

"I haven't had the chance to tell you how beautifully divine you look, love. My star, my everything, my wife." He tested the new word on his lips.

"Adam, your offical costume is awfully shiny, but you sure are the most handsome husband a Princess could ask for."

He chuckled and kissed me again. We were both totally unaware of the people around us, and drunk from happiness and love.

 _ **°°°* The End *°°°**_

 **Don't worry guys! there is one more chapter coming next... the Epilogue! ;-)**


	35. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

There were days when my crown felt heavy on my head, and I wanted to be on my hometown beach, a little girl again, chasing seagulls and gathering seashells with my sisters. Not everyday was easy, as Queen of Illéa. But there were much more other days when I felt I could conquer the world.

Adam was a great King, and since Felicia was born, he hadn't taken any pills, and hadn't gotten in any Rage Tantrums again. He told me that when he held his daughter for the first time, something bad inside of him died, and he decided then and there to be the best father and husband and never hurt us. That's how his RTs died, with a new birth. While he still angered easily, he never let it control him, he was always controling it. He was a changed man.

Felicia was two years old now, and was playing at my feet in the Women's Room. Old King Maxon gave us the Yellow House he had given his wife-to-be, as a wedding present, so I could have my family close by. I would be eternally grateful to him. Now he was gone, he had joined his beloved wife, on the other side.

Mom, my sisters and the twins were all here with me. I loved having them around, because the Palace felt so empty without people here. Old Queen Eadlyn was here, too, and much more light hearted and funny, since she wasn't the Queen anymore. I loved her so much! But I could still see a sadness in her eyes that had never gone away.

We were all having tea and enjoing the fall afternoon light when a maid came in with a small silver platter.

She curtsied before me. "Your Majesty, a letter came in for you."

"Thank you, Julie." I took the letter and delicately opened it. The penmanship was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

 _'_ _Dear Aby,_

 _Or should I say, Your Majesty Queen Abigael Schreave of Illéa?_

 _But you'll always be Aby to me._

 _Before you read any further, make sur you're alone. And seated.'_

I frowned, but I obeyed to the letter. I excused myself and went to the parlor next to the Woman's Room, closed the door and settled myself on a couch. I continued reading.

 _'_ _I know it's been a long time. Too long, maybe, and you probably all think I'm dead and burried by now. Well, obviously, I'm not! In fact, I'm alive and very happy. And true to my word, I'm my own King. Let me explain._

 _I'm currently halfway across the world, now, on a big Island. It took me weeks to get to New Zealand, unnoticed. I bought half the Island and started, from scratch, a magnificent ranch. You probably didn't know that, but I love horses. I now have twenty of the most beautiful pure-blood horses, and sheep and cattle I don't bother to count anymore. I'm King in my own small kingdom, and proud of myself._

 _Shanon and I have been married for two years now, and we have a little boy named Arthur. There's a picture in the enveloppe and-'_

I hungrily took the photo out. My God! He had changed!

 _'_ _There's a picture in the enveloppe and you'll see I've dyed my hair and wear coloured contact lenses. Nobody knows who I am. Exept for Shanon, of course._

 _But enough of me. Congratulations on your wedding to Adam. I can finally call you my sister-in-law. And my Queen! Most of the official Illéa Reports come out all the way out here, and we watch them all the time. I cried, litteraly, when Mother talked to me on that first Christmas. Part of me wanted to come back home._

 _Man! I'm proud of you! You're a wonderful Queen! I saw you get engaged, get married, become a Princess, and a Queen. And little Princess Felicia is the cutest little girl._

 _I'm trusting you with this information. Don't tell Mother or Father about anything here. In fact, don't tell anyone. You can tell Adam if you want, but first, make him promise not to tell anything, too. And if really you feel Mother should know something, give her the little note I enclosed in the enveloppe, especially for her. But not the picture! Please! I know it would break her...'_

I got the note out and read it : _'I'm alive and well, and my own King. Don't worry about me, please! I love you, Tris.'_ I continued reading my letter.

 _'_ _Burn this letter or lock it away, but let no one else see it but Adam, if you want._

 _I miss you._

 _Your far away brother-in-law._

 _Tristan.'_

 **Yep, I could have gone on and on about their lives, but I'm going to stop here. feel free to imagine what happens next, how many children they have, etc etc...**

 **THANK YOU so much for following me during this epic first FanFiction adventure! =) _I have a new idea for a new Selection story... maybe ;-) so keep a lookout for it in the fext coming weeks ;-)_**


End file.
